Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One
by TheseusLives
Summary: The great prophecy looms large as Percy nears his sixteenth birthday. Loki's final plan has not been revealed, but the final confrontation with the god of evil is inevitable. The final story in the Champion of Olympus series.
1. Dangerous Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 1: Dangerous Sight

_**AN: This is the last story in the Champion of Olympus series. This story will be mostly in third person POV, but like the first chapter there will be some Percy POV.**_

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy POV**

I swam through the darkness of the sea as I plunged deeper into the ocean. I wasn't sure where I was going, but something pulled me deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea. Suddenly, I saw lights in the distance. I swam faster toward the lights until I stopped abruptly at the sight before me. The city of Atlantis stood proudly on top of a large undersea plateau, its gleaming towers shining brightly in the darkness of the deep sea. Lights flashed as explosions and small green fires blazed in the water. I looked at the small fires closely and realized that the flames were green for a reason; this was Greek fire, the only fire that could burn under the sea.

I saw movement around the explosions and fires to see mermen and Cyclopes fighting against half-man, half-shark soldiers as well as enormous monsters that I couldn't name.

A golden chariot moved from the great palace in the center of the city. It was pulled by four big hippocampi. The driver was an elderly man with a long white beard. He wore golden armor that seemed to weigh him down.

An octopus the size of a sky scraper rose from the depths of the sea and approached the man in the golden chariot. Its immense tentacles moved to strike him, but suddenly a golden light appeared in the man's hand, and then a golden trident materialized, glowing with blue energy. The man raised the trident and fired a blast of energy at the octopus. The beam struck the monster in the head and the creature dissolved into the water like blue food coloring.

The power of the weapon could mean only one thing. That man had to be Poseidon. I moved towards the man until I stood just in front of him. Poseidon smiled at me sadly and said, "The battle against Oceanus goes poorly. Warn the others, I will not be able to defend Olympus. I must protect my realm. Remember what you've seen here, my boy. You are our only hope."

I opened my eyes. It was a dream… or was it? Then I realized it was the Odin Sight. The gift from my grandfather. The ability to see the future or present events. I wasn't sure if that battle was in the future or the present. I would have to find out.

I sat on the edge of my bed. It was August, only a week away from my sixteenth birthday. The Great Prophecy foretold that I would die on that day and that a decision I would make would either save or destroy Olympus. No pressure, right?

The tower of Asgard was my home now. I hadn't seen Olympus in over a year and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it. Annabeth came back to camp a few weeks ago. She had stayed another school year in San Francisco, although Athena hadn't wanted her to go. Annabeth told me that she had only few monster attacks, but she was able to defeat them easily.

Nico and Bianca had forgiven their father and were expected back today. They stayed in the Underworld with Hades for school and for most of the summer, but something important was about to happen at camp today. Zeus had ordered Annabeth to design a cabin for Hades and the Hephaestus cabin to construct it. The cabin was finished yesterday and today Zeus would arrive to officially introduce Hades to his cabin. I knew Zeus was trying to make amends to Hades for the death of Maria di Angelo, but I wasn't sure if it would work.

Speaking of Zeus, I hadn't spoken to him since the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth. That was the name the campers had come up with. I haven't seen him or Hera since that day. I missed them, but I was still mad at them, especially Hera. Thalia and Jason were still mad as well. They had stayed with me in the tower over the school year and for the summer. Athena came to camp a few days a week to teach us during the school year.

Luke had made up with his dad. He reclaimed his status as the counselor for the Hermes cabin. He seemed happy and for some reason he and Clarisse had become close. They were an unusual pair, but they seemed to get along well, even though they were both highly competitive. Silena Beauregard with the Aphrodite cabin thought they would make a cute couple. I wasn't sure what was stranger, that Clarisse and Silena were friends, or that Luke and Clarisse had become so close.

Also, something crazy had happened at the beginning of the summer. Grover had arrived at camp with Rachel Dare in tow. He was adamant that Chiron allow the clear sighted mortal into camp. Apollo had arrived a few moments earlier asking Chiron and Mr. D. to allow the girl to enter.

My friends and I had followed the girl and the god of the sun to the Big House, where the mummified oracle had somehow come down to the porch. A green mist poured out of its mouth and entered Rachel's body. Apollo began chanting a spell in ancient Greek that transferred the spirit of the oracle into Rachel, officially making her the new oracle. I found out later that Hades had promised to release the curse on the oracle if a new potential oracle could be found. Rachel had volunteered when Apollo had approached her with the idea.

So now we had a new oracle and she wasn't a mummy, which was a relief to many. Although Rachel could be a little scary; it's not every day that a teenage girl starts spouting green smoke and talking with a strange otherworldly voice at dinner time.

I got dressed and was about to open the door to my room when I saw the drawing of Blackjack that Stacy, a daughter of Athena, had given me. I can still remember the day when I had rescued Grover, the pegasus and Stacy from the Princess Andromeda. I hadn't seen Stacy since my return. I avoided going into camp, except to train. I knew that some of the campers blamed me for the death of their siblings.

I would try to find Stacy later; I loved her like a little sister. I felt bad that I hadn't tried to find her since my return. I knew that she went to her uncle's house for the school year, so I hoped she had returned by now.

"Percy," a voice said from outside my bedroom door.

"Come in Thals," I said. The door opened to reveal Thalia in her black skinny jeans and orange Camp Half Blood shirt.

"Jason and I are going to breakfast, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you all there," I said. Thalia and Jason left the tower.

I sighed as I stood up. I walked to the door of the tower, but suddenly I clutched my head in pain and fell to my knees. My vision blurred; a bright light engulfed my mind, and then everything cleared.

I saw a vision of a world of rock engulfed by flames. My mind entered a large cavern and flew down into the depths of the planet until I could actually feel the immense heat. The cavern opened up into a large room made of an unusual brownish red rock. I was in the middle of a giant underground room. A lava flow cascaded down into a large pit and a river of lava flowed into a massive lava lake in front of me.

I looked closely at the lake and saw two small figures kneeling on the ground in front of a tall dark haired man. The man looked up, and I saw that it was Loki. He wore his golden armor and a broad evil grin crossed his face. I moved closer in order to hear what they were saying.

"Why are we still alive?" Brokkr asked, his voice full of anger and disgust.

"Shut up you little dog. You and your brother are alive for one purpose, to forge a new weapon for me," Loki said angrily.

"We will not," Sindri said.

"Oh, you will. If not I will flay you both alive and then feed you piece by piece to my minions," Loki threatened.

Sindri and Brokkr both stared at the god in fear and despair. "Why did you kill our brethren?" Brokkr asked. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked around at the dead bodies around him.

"I only needed the creators of Mjolnir, no one else," Loki answered. "This world will die soon enough and in doing so it will increase my power." Loki raised his hand; his broken staff appeared on the ground and next to it were a pile of Uru metal and another weapon. This one had a curved blade. I looked at it closely. It was Kronos's scythe.

Suddenly, my vision blurred and I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the floor of my room near the door. I stood up carefully; I was still a little dizzy from the vision. Two visions of the Odin Sight in one morning, I had a terrible headache at the moment.

I stood up carefully, still a little unsteady from the vision, I exited the tower. I walked to the mess hall to find Jason and Thalia seated at the head table. Poseidon had told me I could sit at his table, but I didn't want him to get in trouble with Zeus or Hera, so I had politely declined. I walked in and sat next to Thalia.

After I ate, I made my way to the Athena table and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey," I said. The worried expression on my face must have given something away because Annabeth stared at me intently.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"I had two visions," I said.

Annabeth and Malcolm looked at me worriedly. "What kind of visions?" Annabeth asked asked.

"Loki has destroyed Nidavellir, the realm of the Dwarves. I also saw Atlantis under attack by Oceanus's forces," I said. Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. Thalia and Jason joined us at the Athena table. I told Jason and Thalia about my dream as well.

"Why that realm?" Jason asked.

"Brokkr and Sindri live there. They're the ones that forged Mjolnir for me," I said. I looked down at the table sadly. "Loki wants them to create a new weapon for him. I could see his broken staff along with a mass of Uru metal and…" I stopped as I thought of how to break this news to my friends.

"And what?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed, and then I looked at my girlfriend's worried face. "And Kronos's scythe," I answered.

My friend's faces showed a mix of shock and fear. "We need to tell the gods," Malcolm said. Malcolm hadn't spoken to me in months, so it was almost strange to hear his voice.

I began to spin the ring on my finger. Mjolnir glowed as I touched it. Annabeth grabbed my hand. I turned to look into her stormy grey eyes. "You're not planning on doing something stupid, are you?" she asked.

"I can use my magic to go to Nidavellir," I insisted. "I can rescue my friends and stop them from forging the new weapon."

"You can't do that; it would take at least a day for you to recover enough to come back here. We need you here," Annabeth explained. I looked down at the table. "Percy, you can't go. What if the enemy attacked us again? Or worse, what if they attacked Olympus?"

"I know," I said. "But can we afford for Loki to get a weapon with that much power? It might be stronger than Mjolnir. How could anyone stop him then?"

All my friends nodded, but I could tell that they were worried.

Malcolm glared at me, but I wasn't sure why.

"I can't believe that you're going to run out on us again. Too many people died last time you weren't here," Malcolm said. Annabeth and Thalia both glared at him angrily. I stood up and walked to the son of Athena. Malcolm stood up and continued to glare at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked angrily.

"You're the problem, you'd rather be Norse than Greek," Malcolm spat.

"Do you really think that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Some people do," Annabeth confessed.

Malcolm looked down at his feet and I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek. "She died because of it."

"What? Who died?" I asked. I looked at Annabeth, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "I thought she went to her aunt's house for the school year."

"Stacy died in the battle," Malcolm said. I was shocked. "You were too busy being angry with Hera and Zeus to notice. Too busy with your tower and new pets." My hands shook with anger, sadness and guilt. Malcolm looked up at me, but his angry expression had faded slightly, his eyes were more sad than angry now.

I stood up on a chair and looked around the mess hall. Chiron and Lupa were watching me carefully, waiting to see if I would lose my control or not.

"You all think that, don't you?" I asked as I looked around the room. "You think I'd rather be Norse than Greek." Several people glared at me, while a few others like Annabeth and Thalia shook their heads. "I was sent to Asgard by the Titans as I tried to save Artemis and my friends," I explained. "I learned about the other part of my heritage there. I trained hard and became more powerful, in order to save this world." I looked around the mess hall. All eyes were on me. "I could have stayed there. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. But I had to come back." I looked around the room again, I could feel the anger and sorrow building within me. "I left knowing that Asgard would be forever lost to the void once I was gone. I lost my second home because I cared so much for this world and all of you, my _friends_." I said the word with a hint of disgust.

The demigods in the room all looked down sadly, some stared at their feet while others just played with the food on their plates.

Clarisse stood up. "Why weren't you here for the battle then?" she asked angrily.

I sighed loudly as I looked at the daughter of Ares. "I wish I could have been, but I had to stop Prometheus from raising Typhon. The camp would have been utterly destroyed if that monster had been freed," I said. "Loki sent me to Hel, in hopes I would be trapped there. Hela taught me more about my legacy as the grandson of Odin. I gained allies and I came back as soon as I had enough energy to do so. I got to watch the battle from that realm. I got to see my friends die or get injured, but I couldn't do anything to help."

I stopped talking as I turned back toward Malcolm. "Do you think I wanted anyone to die?" Malcolm shook his head. "I'm so sorry about Stacy; she was like my little sister too." All of the anger within me had faded. The entire mess hall was quiet now. Clarisse and a few others that stood up earlier had taken their seats, except for Malcolm and me.

Malcolm looked up at me. He actually had tears in his eyes. I had never seen the son of Athena so emotional. "I'm sorry Percy, I know you would have come back sooner, if you could have," Malcolm said. I stepped forward and hugged my friend.

"You know my fatal flaw is loyalty; sometimes I get caught between differing loyalties. I don't know what to do now. I don't want others to die when I can help," I said. I let go of Malcolm and turned back toward Annabeth. "I can't let Sindri and Brokkr die when I can help them. I know if I leave there's a risk that others might die, if the enemy attacks, but I know Sindri and Brokkr will die if I do nothing." Annabeth stared at me, and I could tell that she was upset, mostly that I was putting myself in danger again. "I'm the only one who can travel to another realm. I can save them and that's what I intend to do." I stormed past everyone as I ran back toward the tower.

I knew that my two friends only had a short time left. I had to hurry if I was going to rescue them.

_**AN: A big thank you to Starlit Reader for betaing this chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	2. Escape from Nidavellir

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 2: Escape from Nidavellir

_Camp Half Blood_

**Third Person POV**

Percy ignored the yells of his friends as he ran to the beach; he had to save Brokkr and Sindri. He reached the sand and looked toward the Tower of Asgard. The grey stone of the tower shined in the sun. Two large birds circled the structure as they peered down toward the sandy shore below. Suddenly, the two birds dove toward Percy; they landed on a large rock next to the grandson of Odin. Huginn and Muninn both looked at the young man before them curiously.

"You need our help, my lord," Huginn said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Percy frowned. "I thought I told you two to call me Percy," he said in an aggravated tone.

The two ravens seemed to smile at the young demigod before them.

"As you wish, boss," Muninn said. Percy glared at the bird in exasperation.

"You've been talking to Blackjack, haven't you?" Percy accused.

The two ravens hopped up and down on the rock excitedly at first before they each squawked at each other amusedly. "Who's Blackjack?" Huginn asked mockingly.

"No games you two. You both know who Blackjack is," Percy ordered.

"Yes my lord, no games," the two Ravens said in unison.

Percy shook his head and said, "If you're both done, we have a problem." The two Ravens became serious when they heard the tone in Percy's voice.

"What kind of problem?" Huginn asked.

"Loki has attacked Nidavellir, all of the dwarves are dead, except for Brokkr and Sindri," Percy said. The two birds stood stiff like statues at the news they heard.

"He wants them to create a weapon," Muninn said. Percy nodded.

"He has enough of the Uru metal, his broken staff and the scythe of Kronos to make a very powerful weapon," Percy said.

"You want to go there to stop him?" Huginn asked.

"And to save the dwarves," Muninn added.

"Yes, I might be able to stop them before they can finish the weapon, but it will take a while to return," Percy said sadly.

"Your friends are worried about what could happen when you are gone," Huginn proclaimed.

Percy nodded, and then he kept his eyes locked on the sand at his feet.

"There is another way," Muninn suggested.

Percy looked up at the raven. "What other way?" he asked hopefully.

"Mrs. O'Leary can transport you there, and then you can transport back with her," Huginn explained.

"She can do that?"

"She is most powerful; she has the magic to teleport, plus the power of shadow travel. Together, she has the ability to transport between realms," Muninn explained, "but she will be extremely tired after doing so."

"How tired?" Percy asked cautiously.

"She won't be much help to you in a fight," Huginn explained.

Percy nodded. He smiled at the two ravens. "That's great," Percy said. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome boss," the ravens said before flying off. The sound of their laughter could be heard as they flew off toward the horizon.

Percy just shook his head again as he walked to the massive door on the side of the tower that faced the ocean. He knocked on the door that was so large it could have belonged to an airplane hangar. The sound of gears and pulleys could be heard as the door slid open. Inside of the opening was pitch black. Suddenly smoke started to billow from the doorway.

A moment later the largest hellhound in the nine realms stepped out of the door. She was the size of a dump truck, the ones with the tires as big as a one-storey house. Mrs. O'Leary stepped fully out of the shadows. Her fur was coal black and her red tiger stripes seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her red eyes burned with flames and smoke billowed out of her nostrils. She was a sight to behold.

"Mrs. O'Leary, down girl," Percy said. The huge hound sat on her haunches causing the ground to shake. Percy rubbed behind her ear causing her tail to hit the ground. The noise was like machine gun fire inside a metal shed. Percy smiled at the hellhound affectionately. "We have a mission. Two of my friends are in trouble. Can you help me?"

Mrs. O'Leary nodded her head furiously as her tail hit the ground even harder than before.

"Good girl. I need you to take me to Nidavellir. Can you do that?" Percy asked.

Mrs. O'Leary eyes flared with red flames, and then she nodded. "Good girl," Percy said as he climbed onto the hellhound's back. The giant hound ran to the nearest shadow before disappearing from sight.

Annabeth and Thalia ran onto the beach out of breath. They watched helplessly as Percy disappeared into the shadows.

Thalia turned to Annabeth after catching her breath. "What do we do now?"

Annabeth stared at the place Percy had just disappeared. "We pray that he returns and that we don't have to fight the enemy without him," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded.

Suddenly, the conch horn sounded. "We need to get back to camp, the ceremony will start soon," Annabeth said.

"I don't get the need for a new cabin for Hades," Thalia said.

"Didn't the camp build one after your first quest with Percy?"

"Yes, but this cabin wasn't in line with the other Olympian cabins," Annabeth said.

Thalia's eyes widened with realization. "Zeus is going to make Hades an official Olympian."

"I guess he hopes that this gesture will show that he's truly sorry for what happened to Nico and Bianca's mother," Annabeth said.

"Do you think that it will?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe to Hades, but not to Bianca and Nico," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded, her eyes were filled with sadness at the thought of Nico. Annabeth could see the pain in her friend's eyes. "How are things with you and Nico?"

"We've been distant. He's only called me from the Underworld a few times," Thalia said. She looked down at her feet sadly. "I really miss him." Annabeth put her arm around her friend.

"Nico cares about you. Just give him time to remember that," Annabeth said.

"What about you and Percy?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked back at the Tower of Asgard. "I was away at school. I guess we've been… distant too," Annabeth answered. "I know he cares about me, but he's been preoccupied."

"I wonder why?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

Annabeth punched her friend in the shoulder playfully. "Let's go to the ceremony," Annabeth said, before the two friends began to run back to camp.

* * *

><p><em>The Realm of Nidavellir<em>

The hellhound landed on the rocky ground with her passenger holding onto her collar for dear life. Mrs. O'Leary knelt down to allow her passenger to jump off her back.

Percy landed on the ground. The rocky ground beneath his feet was rough and loose. The grandson of Odin chanted quietly. His sea green armor appeared on his body. He continued to pray in the language of Asgard as Mjolnir materialized in his grasp.

Percy stood on a plateau of brownish red rock. The rock was loose and flaked off under his feet. The sky was dark and the stars in the sky were feint and distant. The air was cold as Percy's breath was visible as he breathed.

Mrs. O'Leary slumped to the ground, exhausted from her use of energy. Percy rubbed behind her ear as the great hellhound fell asleep almost instantly. Percy looked around until he saw a worn path that led off from his location. The path was well worn and looked like it had been used for centuries.

Percy followed the path forward as it led him away from the edge of the plateau. The grandson of Odin walked for an hour before a great rock wall appeared in front of him. The wall was as tall as the great temple of Olympus and at the bottom of it was a great metal door. The door was a shiny bluish metal that was very familiar to the demigod. The entire door was made of Uru metal. Percy stared at the door in wonder. There was a symbol in the middle of the wall; it was the hammer of Thor. Percy held out Mjolnir and placed the flat side of the hammer against the symbol. Suddenly, the door began to creak and moan before it opened to reveal a dark passageway.

Percy looked into the dark tunnel. The sound of liquid dripping from the ceiling echoed through the passageway. Percy chanted and Mjolnir began to glow, the light was small, but it illuminated the path in front of him. The Champion of Olympus walked down the worn stone path. A small light illuminated the end of the tunnel, it flickered like a flame. Percy walked down the tunnel for several minutes until he stopped. The sound of drops of liquid hitting the ground sounded all around him. Percy couldn't see around the tunnel because it was still too dark. He held out Mjolnir and chanted in ancient Asgardian. The hammer began to glow more brightly until the room was fully illuminated. Percy gasped at the sight before him.

Hanging from the walls of the tunnel with large pikes sticking out of their bodies were dozens upon dozens of dwarves. Their lifeless bodies coated the walls. Percy placed a hand over his mouth and nose as the stench of death became more prominent. The scene was horrible. The bodies were pale and lifeless. Percy could still hear liquid hitting the ground. He looked closely to see blood dripping from the bodies onto the stone floor of the tunnel. The sight was almost too much for him to bear. Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly.

Percy willed himself onwards; he tried to avoid the sight of death around him, but it was overwhelming. He walked faster down the corridor until the light became brighter. He eventually reached a wooden door. Heat emanated from the room. Percy peeked through the door.

Near the other wall was a pool of lava that bubbled and belched out gas. Brokkr and Sindri were tied up against one wall. Their faces were black with soot; they were covered in sweat and deep scratches that dripped with blood. Percy looked closer and sighed in relief when he saw their chests rise and fall. They were breathing.

Percy pushed open the door quietly and entered the room. Brokkr and Sindri were still unconscious. Percy walked up to his friends and shook them softly. Brokkr's eyes opened. His eyes widened when he saw Percy standing in front of him.

"My lord," Brokkr whispered. Percy motioned for him to be quiet.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Percy whispered.

Sindri stirred and finally opened his eyes. His face filled with surprise when he saw Percy.

"Don't make a sound," Percy warned softly. Sindri nodded.

Suddenly, a noise echoed behind the grandson of Odin. Brokkr's and Sindri's faces both paled in fear at the sight behind Percy.

Percy turned around to see two metal giants. They were each as tall as a Cyclops, but the surprising and scary things were their hands, or in this case the lack of them.

Percy stared at the giants in disbelief. Instead of hands the giants had weapons on the ends of their arms. One giant had a large menacing blade for one hand and a spinning circular saw for the other. The second giant had a metal hook for one hand and razor sharp axe for the other. The grandson of Odin just stared at the two monsters in awe as their weapons gleamed in the low light of the room. The only sound was the spinning circular saw that whined with a high pitch squeal.

The giants moved toward Percy slowly.

"What are they?" Percy yelled.

"They are the protectors of our forge. Loki must have reprogrammed them," Sindri said weakly.

"Be careful my lord, they are made of Uru metal," Brokkr said.

Percy cursed under his breath as he dodged the massive blade of one giant, but unfortunately the second giant hit him with its large hook. The hook cut Percy's cheek even with his helmet on. The impact was just a glancing blow, but the cut burned like acid. Percy rolled with the strike as he held Mjolnir in front of his chest protectively.

Percy was not on Earth, so his godly powers wouldn't work here. Instead, he would have to rely on his weapon and the power of the Aesir that flowed through his veins.

A large metal spear made from Uru metal caught his eye. The grandson of Odin blocked a strike from the axe hand of one giant as he concentrated on the spear. The spear began to move, and then it sailed through the air like an arrow. The spear pierced the metal armor of one giant just above its left leg imbedding itself in the stone floor. The giant struggled to break free from the spear.

Percy sighed in relief, but then ducked out of the way as a large circular blade sliced across his back. The spinning blade cut through his armor cleanly. Blood splattered the wall behind him. Percy howled in pain, but was still able to hit the floor and spin out of the way as the giant's bladed hand struck the wall next to his arm. Fragments of stone exploded into the air from the impact.

The pain of his two wounds made Percy's blood boil. The anger and pain seemed to make his strength increase three fold. Percy ran toward the one giant that was still trying to walk with the large spear stuck in its leg. Percy pulled back Mjolnir holding it with both hands. He swung the blade just as the giant lifted its head toward the last son of the Aesir. The magic hammer hit the giant cleanly. Sparks flew from the strike as the giant's metal head exploded off its neck and flew across the room. The head bounced twice on the rocky floor as fire poured out of the giant's neck. The massive body of the metal giant hit the floor with a clang that echoed off the stone walls of the room.

Percy turned just as the other giant thrust forward with its blade. Percy deflected the blade with Mjolnir, but the green tip of the weapon imbedded itself into Percy's left shoulder. The champion of Olympus screamed in agony as the giant ripped the blade from his shoulder. Green slime dripped from the weapon.

The metal monster moved forward with its circular saw, but Percy willed his armor to make him fly straight up into the air. As he took off from the ground Percy sliced forward with the sharpened edge of Mjolnir. The great weapon sliced into the chest of the giant revealing its internal mechanisms.

Percy landed on the other side of the room near the lava lake. The giant rushed forward as sparks flew from its opened chest. Percy waited for the last moment and jumped out of the way. The giant stumbled at first, trying to stop its forward momentum, but it was too late. The giant fell over the edge of the lava pool. The metal monster hit the lava and disintegrated immediately upon impact.

Percy crumpled to the ground. He was losing blood quickly from his arm and back. His blood boiled in his veins. He crawled to Brokkr and Sindri. He used his telekinetic powers to release the two dwarves from their shackles. His two friends hit the floor, and then rushed to their savior.

"My lord, you are hurt badly," Sindri said worriedly.

"Need to stop the bleeding," Percy panted. "My back and shoulder."

Brokkr stepped forward holding a red hot iron that he found in the forge. "I'm sorry my lord, but we need to burn the wounds closed," Brokkr said.

Sindri held Percy as best he could as Brokkr cauterized the two wounds. Percy screamed in agony as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Percy stood up gingerly at first, but then started to walk toward the door. The two dwarves helped as much as possible, but Percy was too tall. After almost falling three times, Percy and the two dwarves walked into the outside air.

Mrs. O'Leary walked over causing Brokkr and Sindri to cower in fear.

"Don't worry, she's a friend," Percy said. "Get on her back." The two dwarves carefully approached the hellhound and climbed onto her back.

Percy held Mjolnir high above his head and began to chant in the ancient language of his ancestors. Suddenly, a portal of water, lightning and magical power appeared in front of them. Brokkr and Sindri took one last look at their home before Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the portal.

Percy stepped forward; every step seemed to cause him immense pain. He struggled to move forward until he was at the edge of the vortex. He looked up at the spinning maelstrom of energy before him, and then collapsed into the magic portal.

_**AN: A big thank you to Starlit Reader for another outstanding job betaing this story. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	3. Burning Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 3: Burning Blood

_Camp Half Blood_

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth and Thalia walked through camp as they made their way to the new cabin. As they approached the row of cabins they saw a crowd of campers standing in a semi-circle around the new structure. The cabin was coal black with carvings of hellhounds and other creatures of the Underworld on the walls.

Chiron stood in front of the campers near the door of the cabin. Suddenly, thirteen bright lights appeared around the centaur. All of the campers covered their eyes. Once the lights faded the twelve Olympians and the goddess Hestia stood before the demigods. The campers bowed in front of the gods in reverence.

"Thank you heroes," Zeus said. The campers all looked up at the king of the gods expectantly. "We have come here today for a very special ceremony."

Suddenly, a shadow in front of the new cabin seemed to grow until three people stepped out. The first wore all black with a black robe around his shoulders. His hair was to his shoulders and he had a short black beard. It was the lord of the dead himself, Hades. Next to him were a boy and a girl with similar features. Their dark black hair and eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight.

Nico and Bianca di Angelo looked at their friends and smiled. When Thalia saw Nico her smile widened. Nico gave her a slight nod, but she could tell that he was trying not to make a big show of his feelings toward her. Bianca blushed when she saw Malcolm smiling at her.

"Welcome brother," Zeus said sincerely. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," Hades said hesitantly. "Why are we here today?"

Zeus smiled at his older brother. Poseidon for his part looked on curiously. The other Olympians kept their eyes on Zeus.

"We are all here today because I wish the council to vote on the addition of two gods to the Olympian council," Zeus said. The other Olympians stared at him curiously, but Poseidon smiled at his brother reassuringly. "I wish for Hades and Hestia to join the council."

The other gods whispered to each other. Hades looked at Hera, she gave him a slight nod, but she stood there emotionless. She stood far away from Zeus, so it was clear that the rumors were true. Zeus and Hera were separated and everyone could feel the tension between the two.

"I second the nomination," Poseidon said. Athena looked at her long time rival and smiled. She was happy that he saw fit to break the silence.

"All those in favor," Zeus called as he smiled at Poseidon. All of the Olympians raised their hands.

Ares looked at his mother, but she didn't say anything. "You can't be serious," Ares said sarcastically.

Zeus looked at his son as lightning flashed in his blue eyes. "I'm quite serious," Zeus said.

"Hestia gave up her throne," Dionysus said.

Poseidon looked at his nephew angrily. "She gave up her throne for the good of our family. If it was up to me, you would lose yours," Poseidon said, as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Mother, you can't let him do this," Ares said.

Hera looked at her son, and then she looked at Zeus. Zeus didn't even look at her. "He's right, my sister and brother deserve a place with us. Too many terrible things have happened to hurt our family. It's time to heal those wounds," Hera said.

Athena and Poseidon both smiled at the Queen of the gods. Ares huffed as Dionysus just stared at her in shock.

"I second the motion," Poseidon said.

"All those in favor," Zeus said.

All the gods raised their hands, except for Ares and Dionysus.

"The vote is ten in favor and two against, there are now fourteen Olympians." The half bloods all cheered for the new Olympians making Hestia and Hades feel slightly uneasy at the attention.

Poseidon walked over to his older brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations brother," Poseidon said. Hades smiled at his brother, it was clear that it wasn't something that he was used to doing.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and a sound like a freight train echoed from the direction of the ocean. The gods all looked at each other as the demigods stared off into the distance with worried looks on their faces. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other in silent conversation. They both nodded at the same time as they took off toward the beach.

When Athena saw her daughter dart off toward the ocean, she looked over at the sea god. Poseidon stared after the demigods before returning the gaze of the goddess of wisdom. They both shared worried looks as Athena whispered Percy's name. All the gods heard the name. They stared at Athena; the goddess began to glow before disappearing altogether. The demigods all closed their eyes as the other gods disappeared as well.

Annabeth and Thalia raced to the beach. As they reached the sand a large vortex of water and energy swirled near the rolling waves of the ocean. Fourteen lights appeared before the Olympians materialized on the shore. Annabeth and Thalia both bowed at the assembled gods.

Everyone turned their attention back to the swirling vortex. Suddenly, a large dark object erupted from the portal and landed on the sandy shore. Mrs. O'Leary stood on all fours and at first growled at the Olympians, but as she sniffed the air, her demeanor changed. She began to wag her tail furiously as the gods watched the hellhound warily.

Hades and Athena walked up to the monsters as the other Olympians looked on. When Mrs. O'Leary sniffed Hades her tail hit the sand even harder.

Hades rubbed his hand over the monster's head. "That's a good girl. Where is Perseus?" Hades asked.

"He is behind us my lord," a voice said. Hades and Athena looked up to see the two dwarves on the back of the immense canine.

"And you are?" Athena asked.

The two dwarves jumped down from the hellhound. When they hit the ground their feet fell out from under them. Hades and Athena rushed to their aid. The two dwarves looked terrible. Their clothes were torn and streaks of blood covered their bodies.

"We are Brokkr and Sindri," Brokkr said as he pointed to himself, and then to his brother. "Lord Perseus was right behind us, but he is hurt."

As if on cue Percy fell out of the vortex and landed on the sand roughly. His sea green armor was covered in blood and his skin was pale and clammy. Apollo and Poseidon rushed forward to help him.

"What happened?" Zeus asked with concern evident in his voice.

Sindri stepped forward as his brother helped him walk. "Lord Perseus rescued us. Loki killed all of our brethren, our home is no more," Sindri said. "Perseus was hurt in the rescue."

Apollo looked over Percy and frowned at the extent of the damage. "What did this to him?" Apollo asked.

"The guardians of our home world, the giants of Nidavellir," Sindri said. "Loki used his magic to reprogram them. They would have killed us if Perseus hadn't shown up when he did."

"That doesn't explain what happened to him," Apollo said impatiently. Annabeth and Thalia were at Percy's side now as all the gods crowded around the Champion of Olympus.

"The giants sliced open his back and stabbed him in the shoulder," Sindri said. "He lost a lot of blood, but we cauterized the wounds."

Apollo frowned at Percy's condition. "That explains his pale color, but he's burning up," Apollo said. Brokkr placed his hand on Percy's head. He yelped in pain as the skin burned his hand. Brokkr looked at his brother wide eyed.

"The burning blood," Brokkr said. Sindri placed his head in his hands and shook his head in desperation.

"What's the burning blood?" Annabeth asked desperately.

"It is the poison that killed Lord Thor, it is the venom of Jormungandr, the Midgard serpeant," Sindri explained. All of the gods looked at Percy with fear in their eyes.

"Can he be saved?" Hera asked. Zeus gave her a stern look, but sighed when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Lord Perseus is a… hybrid, a mix of Greek and Norse… maybe," Brokkr said hesitantly.

"Do you know of any cures?" Apollo asked.

Brokkr and Sindri looked at each other. It was clear to everyone present that they were having a silent conversation.

"You could use your magic, Lord Apollo; it may help to stabilize him," Sindri said.

"We also need the magic of Asgard… the healing power of Odin," Brokkr added.

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed from the Tower of Asgard. All present looked up at the top of the tower as two large black birds swooped down and approached Percy's location on the beach. The ravens, Huginn and Muninn landed next to their master. The two dwarves bowed before the servants of Odin.

"Lord Huginn," Sindri said as he bowed.

"Lord Muninn," Brokkr said, following his brother's example.

The two ravens smiled at the dwarves. "We're happy—" Huginn said.

"To see you," Muninn finished.

"Lord Perseus has been poisoned with the venom of the Midgard Serpent," Brokkr said. The two raven's eyes and demeanor darkened at the news. "Can you use your magic to help Lord Apollo save him?"

Muninn and Huginn looked at each other for a few moments before they looked at the god of the sun.

"We will help you save our master," Huginn said. Apollo looked up at the birds thankfully.

Huginn and Muninn stood on Percy's chest and looked down at the injured hero. The black eyes of the bird began to glow. They motioned for Apollo to continue his healing magic as their power engulfed the body of the grandson of Odin. The two birds began to speak in the ancient language of Asgard. The massive wounds on his back and shoulder healed, and some of the color returned to Percy's face. The temperature of his skin reduced from scalding to a severe fever.

Apollo completed his healing magic. He stopped and watched the two birds complete their work. Once the ravens were finished the glow that surrounded Percy subsided. The birds jumped off of Percy's chest and stood beside the last child of the Aesir.

"We are finished," Huginn said. "The rest is up to him now."

Apollo and Poseidon carefully lifted Percy up off the sandy beach and carried him to the infirmary.

Annabeth looked at the two birds cautiously. "Thank you for helping him," Annabeth sighed. "Will he be okay?"

The two birds stared at the daughter of Athena. They were lost in thought for a moment. "We don't know," Muninn conceded.

Annabeth's head fell at the news. Thalia helped her up off the ground as the two demigods followed Percy to the infirmary.

All of the gods left to follow as well, except Zeus and Athena, who stayed to speak with the dwarves and the two ravens.

"Why did Loki attack your realm?" Athena asked curiously.

"He gains power from each realm he destroys, plus… he wanted us to create a weapon for him," Sindri explained.

Athena and Zeus stared in shock at the news. "You created Mjolnir, didn't you?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, we recreated it using Perseus's weapons… and his blood," Brokkr said. Zeus and Athena were stunned.

"Why did you need his blood?" Athena asked.

"His blood holds great power and magic. He is the last of the Aesir and rightful heir to the power of Asgard," Sindri said. "He is Thor's heir and the blessed of the Allfather."

"Tell us about this weapon that Loki forced you to make," Zeus ordered.

Sindri and Brokkr both stared at each other before Sindri nodded.

"He used his magic to control us. We used Uru metal, imperial gold, celestial bronze and the remnants of his staff and… Kronos's scythe," Brokkr explained.

Zeus and Athena looked horrified at the news. "How powerful is this weapon?" Athena asked curiously.

Sindri looked up at the two gods. "It can kill immortals; it will pull the life force out of any living creature. It will not transfer that power to Loki, but it can kill gods, Titans and any other immortal creature." Sindri said.

"Is it more powerful than Mjolnir?" Athena asked.

"We don't know," Brokkr conceded.

"Nothing is more powerful than Mjolnir… as long as Perseus wields it," Huginn said. The dwarves and the two gods studied the bird closely. "Percy holds the blood of the Aesir. Mjolnir will always be more powerful in his hands."

"That piece of information was given to us by the Allfather himself," Muninn said.

The dwarves bowed to the two ravens. "We are both in need of healing my lords and lady," Sindri said. Brokkr nodded.

"Go to the tower, I think you'll like the décor," Huginn said. The dwarves nodded before walking to the tower and slipping inside.

"Mrs. O'Leary, go home," Muninn ordered. The hellhound nodded before running off toward the tower.

The two ravens turned back toward the king of the gods and his daughter. "I believe these events complicate things," Huginn said as his beak turned up into a strange grin. The two gods just stared oddly at the strange birds in front of them.

"Why are you both here?" Athena asked curiously.

"Our names mean thought and memory, my lady. We are the messengers of Odin. We are now bound to the Allfather's last descendent, Perseus. We will be there when he needs us. I believe he needs us at the moment," Muninn explained. "He is a special child indeed."

"Thank you for looking after him," Zeus said. His gaze was sad, but he was thankful that his once adopted child was still alive. At least for the moment.

"He forgives you my lord; it's not in his nature to hold grudges, but…" Huginn said.

"But what?" Athena asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that he may never get over Lady Hera's betrayal," Muninn explained.

"That's two of us," Zeus said with a hint of anger in his voice. He nodded toward the birds before flashing away in a golden light.

_**AN: A big thank you to Starlit Reader for another outstanding job betaing this story. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	4. Healing and Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 4: Healing and Reconciliation

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

My body felt like it was on fire, like the blood in my veins was made of lava. I tried to concentrate and focus on something else instead of the immense pain. Suddenly, I felt like my body was thrown into cold water. The heat and burning sensation , the feeling subsided. I could focus again. I opened my eyes and sat. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dark room; a narrow beam of light was visible through the only window I could see. I stood up and my body felt strange, like I was a ghost or something. The memories of the battle with the two giants and the injuries I had sustained filled my mind. I stumbled toward the window as I realized that I must be dead, but this wasn't the Underworld.

"You're very much alive," a familiar voice said.

"You're that voice that I heard when the volcano erupted," I realized. "You're the one that helped me."

"Yes, I'm your _friend_, remember?" The voice sounded hopeful.

"My _friend_. But who are you?"

"I cannot tell you now; if I did it would only confuse you."

"Why not? Is this one of Loki's tricks?" I was frustrated and quite suspicious. My mind raced with terrible possibilities, I was starting to get angry now. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"No, I swear it on the Styx." Thunder sounded throughout the room as the promise was sealed.

"Then tell me who you are," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I cannot." The voice spoke with sadness and regret evident in his tone.

"Okay, but I don't have to like it." I looked around at the dark room. "Where am I?"

"This is a part of your mind. Your body was greatly injured, but your friends and family have helped you."

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, but I felt so tired. "I can't wake up. What's wrong with me?"

"Do not worry. Your body is strong and you will get through this." The voice was confident and for some reason it gave me hope.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you, the Odin Sight gives you visions of the present and future, but sometimes you need _help_."

"What kind of _help_?"

"Look out the window," the voice urged.

I walked carefully to the window. My feet felt like they were filled with lead. I finally reached the window. I held onto the window frame as I pulled back the curtains.

The window looked into a cave that was lit with torches. A tall figure walked through the dark passageway that led to the cave. I could tell that the figure was a tall man, probably a Titan. He had dark grey hair and silver eyes. His body was covered in silver armor and he walked into the cave with a confident stride.

Suddenly, a dark haired woman with dark brown eyes stepped out of the shadows; she looked so much like Hera that I thought she might have been the woman that I once called my mother. She was taller, though, and she seemed much older.

"Rhea," the Titan said, "a pleasant surprise, little sister."

"Iapetus, that is no way to speak to your Queen," Rhea said.

Iapetus, the Titan of mortal life, laughed. "My brother is no more, so you're no longer my Queen."

Rhea narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Iapetus smiled at his sister knowingly. "I think you know."

Rhea stepped toward her brother, an aura of power spread around her body. "You will not hurt her."

Iapetus smiled before walking toward his sister threateningly. Suddenly, the Titan of mortality stopped in his tracks. Rhea looked at her brother's eyes. A surprise look shown across his face. Rhea looked down to see a bright blade sticking out of his breast plate. A dark energy surrounded her brother as all of his life energy was pulled into the shining blade. The blade slipped out from behind him and Iapetus's body fell to the ground.

Rhea stood in middle of the cave in shock at what she had witnessed. She didn't feel anything for her brother, but she looked into the darkness behind where her brother once stood with fear evident in her eyes.

Rhea could see someone in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Rhea asked nervously.

Out from the shadows clad in golden armor was the god of evil himself, Loki. Loki walked further into the light. He held a large weapon in his hand, a scythe. Rhea stared at him in shock.

Loki looked down at the lifeless body of the Titan, Iapetus. "Thank you for leading me here," Loki said ominously to the lifeless corpse.

"You're Loki," Rhea said.

Loki smiled evilly at the mother of the eldest Olympians. "Yes my lady."

"You will not hurt my mother." Rhea's body began to glow with even more power.

"I do not wish to hurt your dear mother." Loki smiled fiendishly.

Rhea's eye widened. "What do you want?"

"To discuss the war that is currently taking place between the Titans and the Olympians." Loki smiled at Rhea making a cold shiver run down her spine. "I would like her… _assistance_."

"I have spoken to my mother about my husband's useless search for vengeance."

"And what did she say?" Loki stared at the Titaness curiously.

"She has agreed not to attack my children." Rhea smiled.

Loki's face distorted into a look of pure evil. Rhea stepped back as a dark aura appeared around the Norse god of evil. "Then there is no need for these games. Too bad."

Suddenly, a wave of dark energy and magic engulfed Rhea. Her scream filled the dark cave.

I sat up quickly in my bed and looked around the room. It was a dream, but I knew that those events were quite real. Loki was after Gaea, but why?

I looked around the room I was in. The walls were a pale white color and the room smelled of disinfectant. I searched the room for signs of a presence, but it was empty. The door just outside my room opened and a flash of golden hair was all I saw before I was engulfed in a massive hug. I looked down to see the familiar golden curls of my girlfriend, Annabeth. She clung to me for dear life.

Annabeth pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I'm so happy you're alright," she said, and then she hit me in the shoulder, hard.

"Hey, that actually hurt," I protested.

Annabeth laughed, and it was the best sound in the world. "You deserved that for scaring me," Annabeth said.

I placed my arms around her and held her to my side. "I'm sorry, but I saved them, and I'm back. That's all that matters."

Annabeth's smile widened before she kissed me. My mind went blank and all I could feel was the beautiful girl whose lips were locked with mine.

Someone cleared their throat breaking Annabeth and I away from our special moment. "Sorry, but I need to check on my patient," Apollo said, but the glint in his eyes showed that he wasn't sorry.

Annabeth stepped away from me. Apollo walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. He placed a hand on my forehead.

"So doc, what's the verdict?" I asked playfully.

Apollo gave me an amused smirk. "Your fever is broken. It looks like you made it through," Apollo said.

I turned to sit on the edge of my bed until I realized I was only in my boxers. My cheeks turned red before Annabeth and Apollo began to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny. Uh, who undressed me?" I asked nervously. Annabeth's face turned red at the thought.

Apollo smiled at the two of us. "I did, I wouldn't want Athena to kick your butt for having inappropriate thoughts of her daughter," Apollo teased.

"Shut up Sunny," I said. Apollo smiled at the nickname I had given him when we became brothers.

"I'll leave you two for a few minutes," Apollo said, but before he left the room he turned and said, "Get dressed and no funny business." Annabeth and I both turned red in embarrassment. Apollo laughed as he closed the door.

"Gods, he can be so annoying," I said.

I pulled the sheet off me and Annabeth blushed at the sight of me in my boxers. She turned around quickly. I threw on the clothes that Apollo had left for me.

"I'm dressed," I declared. Annabeth turned around and walked over to me. She pulled me into a warm embrace that felt incredible. We pulled apart as I grabbed her hand. We opened the door to my room and stepped out into the main room of the infirmary. Apollo and the other gods had all left, except for Poseidon and Hades. Jason, Thalia, Nico and Bianca were in the room as well. They all came over to me for a group hug.

Poseidon and Hades stepped over to Annabeth and me.

"I'm glad you're better," Poseidon said.

"You had us worried," Hades admitted.

I smiled at both of them. "Thank you for the concern," I said.

"Where's Athena?" I asked.

"She's with Zeus," Poseidon answered.

The door to the infirmary opened as Athena and Zeus walked in. They both smiled when they saw me up and about.

"Percy, thank the Fates that you're well," Athena said. Zeus nodded. I knew he wanted to say more, but there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Would you all excuse me, I would like to speak with Lord Zeus, alone." My friends and the other gods all nodded as the realization struck them. Annabeth squeezed my hand before letting go. I watched as all of them left the infirmary leaving Zeus and I alone.

"What would you like to discuss, s… Percy?" Zeus said anxiously. I knew he wanted to say _son._

"I'm still upset with you about Maria Di Angelo," I admitted.

Zeus looked down at his hands. "I know, I've tried to make amends to Hades and his children," Zeus declared. "I know it will never be enough."

"I know you feel remorse. I don't know if I'll ever understand how the gods can act the way you do with mortals."

Zeus nodded. "We do not know what it's like to be mortal. That can make even the best person do things that they regret. I've done terrible things in the past, because I had the power. My temper is horrible, I know that."

"F-father, I… I forgive you." I looked at my adopted father, the only person I ever really considered as one. I walked up to him; he was at his human height, which was the same height as me now. I hugged him tightly. I knew the gesture surprised him, but he hugged me back. We pulled apart a moment later.

Zeus smiled at me. "Thank you, it means more than you will ever know."

"What about m… I mean Lady Hera?" I asked.

Zeus looked at the door to the infirmary. His expression was a mix of anger, sadness and regret. "We're separated, I don't know if I can forgive her for trying to kill Thalia."

I understood exactly what he felt like. "I know. I can't forgive her either."

Zeus put his hand on my shoulder, and then he looked into my eyes. "Maybe someday we'll be able to, but for right now, I want to be a family again with you, Thalia and Jason."

I smiled at my father. "I'd like that."

We were about to step out of the infirmary, but then I remembered the dream or whatever it was.

"Father, I had a dream, a vision."

"What did you see?" I relayed the whole dream to Zeus and his eyes widened throughout the explanation, until I could see his eyes change to barely restrained fury.

"Are you okay?"

Zeus shook his head. "No, if Loki hurt my mother, I will destroy him personally."

"You can't beat him. He killed Iapetus in just a few seconds. He's too powerful." I gave my father a concerned glance.

Zeus nodded. "I know, but Rhea is such a good mother, she risked so much to save me."

"I understand. Let me help. I have already sworn to the allfather that I would defeat Loki. Now I swear the same to you. I will fight him until my last breath and beyond. I will never stop fighting him until he is defeated."

Zeus gave me a warm smile. "I'm very proud of you, son. You've grown into a great hero. I know Odin must be proud of you too."

"Thank you." It felt good to hear my father say he was proud of me. It gave me the courage and the strength to finish what I started.

Zeus placed his arm around my shoulders before he opened the door to the infirmary. "Let's go outside. It's too nice of a day to be stuck in this dreary place."

I returned my father's smile as we stepped out of the infirmary. I felt happy that my father and I had reconciled. I just wished that I could escape the feeling of danger that seemed to cloud my mind. I knew that the end was near. The great prophecy was coming to a close. Would I still be alive after my sixteenth birthday? Would this realm still exist?

_**AN: A big thank you to Starlit Reader for another outstanding job betaing this story. Stay tuned more to come. StarlitReader sends her apologies for the insanely late update.**_


	5. Plans and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter5: Plans and Revelations

_The Black Fortress – Mount Othrys_

**ThirdPerson POV**

Ethan Nakamura stepped through the dark and quiet corridors of the black fortress as he made his way to the throne room. Ethan pushed open the large wooden doors to reveal the dark inside of the throne room. Atlas was at one end of the room still struggling under the weight of the sky. His groans echoed through the throne room making the boy shiver with dread.

On the other side of the cavernous room were the Titan thrones. They were all made out of the same black stone as the fortress. Torches lit the area around the thrones. The torchlight made the room even more creepy to the son of Nemesis. Ethan walked toward the thrones and the only deity there was his lord and master, Loki. Loki sat on his throne as he marveled at the shining scythe in his hand.

Ethan walked to the foot of the stairs that led to the thrones. He looked agitated, like the very prospect of talking to Loki put him on edge. Beads of sweat ran down his brow. The boy was clearly nervous and knelt on one knee and looked up at the god of evil. Ethan cleared his throat. Loki turned his attention to the son of Nemesis.

"Ethan, please report," Loki said. His voice sounded calm, but there was always a hint of danger when he spoke.

"I have fifty demigods, most are children of minor gods," Ethan said.

"What about the monsters?" Loki asked curiously.

"Recruitment is difficult since most have been sent back to Tartarus, but we have about two hundred ready for the assault," Ethan explained.

"It appears that the enemy will outnumber your demigod force, slightly. The monster force is not sufficient to make that much of a difference, especially if the satyrs, nature spirits and the Hunters join the fight. Which of course they will," Loki reasoned.

"My lord, what about the gods? Will they help their children?" Ethan asked nervously.

Loki's forehead creased in thought. "Most likely they will, especially after so many died in the last battle," Loki said.

"What shall we do?" Ethan asked.

Loki smiled down at the young demigod before him. "I will have to even the odds," Loki said. "Go assemble your forces my boy, I will find _reinforcements._I'll also provide a distraction to the gods."

Ethan bowed before his master, and then stood up and walked quickly out of the throne room. He never took his eyes off the ground.

A few moments later, a dark haired woman stepped out of the shadows. She wore celestial bronze armor. Her coal black eyes shined in the torch light.

"Your boy serves me well," Loki complimented.

"Thank you my lord," Nemesis said. "Where do you plan to find reinforcements?"

Loki smiled at his ally. "I have some old friends ready for the fight." Loki's body glowed with dark energy. He raised the scythe into the air. He spoke in the ancient tongue of the Norse. A small tear in the air erupted in front of the god of evil. A blue and white face peered through the portal. The creature had glacial blue eyes.

"My lord," the creature said.

Loki smiled at the creature in the portal. "Ah, King Aurgelmir. It has been a long time, my old friend."

Aurgelmir smiled; his teeth were sharp like icicles. "Loki, what tricks do you have up your sleeves now?" the giant asked wryly.

Loki's smile widened. "How would you and your brethren like to come to Midgard for some fun?" he asked amusedly.

King Aurgelmir smiled fiendishly. "My subjects and I would love to teach those miserable humans a lesson."

"Good, but I want you to take care of the Olympians as well," Loki added.

"It would be our great honor to deal with those fools as well." Aurgelmir's ice blue eyes seemed to glow with anticipation.

"Good, I will transport you and your army here when the time is right. Be ready, my friend," Loki said as the scythe in his hand glowed and the image of the frost giant faded.

"Frost giants. Are you sure they can be trusted?" Nemesis asked skeptically.

"Of course, they will cause destruction, but they will leave. They only wish for some payback against the Olympians and the puny mortals that they protect," Loki explained.

"Is that the main part of your plan?" Nemesis asked.

Loki's smile grew as he stared into the eyes of the goddess. "No, I have many more surprises in store for the champion and his friends. By the time we're done with them, they shall beg for death," Loki declared. His evil laugh echoed through the throne room.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half Blood<em>

Percy was flying over the open ocean as sea creatures large and small swam below him. The cool sea breeze chilled his skin, but that only served to increase the thrill. He flew towards a dark fortress on top of a windswept mountain.

He flew straight towards the black stone walls of the fortress and passed through them. The fortress seemed familiar. He entered a dark passageway that looked like a dungeon. The sounds of water dripping in the background echoed off the stone floor. The movement of chains and the groans of someone in pain sounded down the dark passageway. Percy walked through the dark cell block until he reached the end of the room. Two small cells sat on the ground facing each other.

Percy stepped closer to the cell on the left; he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He touched the celestial bronze bars as he peered into the darkened cell. He saw movement along the back wall of the cell. He chanted his usual Norse prayer before Mjolnir appeared in his hand. He placed the weapon against the bars and spoke in the ancient language of Asgard. The hammer began to glow and the cell lit up. Along the far wall of the cell was a woman. She looked to be in her forties and she wore a green dress. Her skin was light brown and her eyes were a fluorescent green. Her dark brown hair was the color of mud with flecks of green in it. Her eyes glowed with intense power, but they never blinked, almost as if she was in some type of trance.

"Who are you?" Percy asked cautiously. The woman didn't answer.

"She is Gaea, my mother," a pained voice said from the cell behind him.

Percy turned to see a beautiful dark haired woman. Her eyes were a vibrant blue like a mountain lake. Her skin was pale, but healthy. She was chained to the far wall of her cell. Her wrists were red from the celestial bronze shackles that held her in place. She made Percy feel at ease, as if she was a long lost grandmother or something.

"You're correct, my child," the woman said.

"You read my mind. How?... Who are you?" Percy said with a shocked tone.

The woman smiled at him. "I am your grandmother; I'm Rhea, the Titaness of home and family." Percy stared at the wife of Kronos and the mother of the eldest Olympians. "My daughter received her mantle from me. She inherited her powers over the mind from me as well."

Percy nodded. "Why has Loki imprisoned you?"

"He wants to use my mother's power. He believes that he can bend her to his will by using me as a bargaining chip."

Percy frowned at the idea. "Can he?"

"I'm afraid that my mother is loyal to her children. She will do what she must to protect me." Rhea looked down at the ground sadly. "Unfortunately, her loyalty may destroy the world."

"What do you mean?"

"If Loki gains her power, he will be able to destroy Earth. She is the persona of the world. Many of her powers have been divided among the gods and Titans, but she is still the spirit of the planet. He can use her to destroy everything."

"Loki is destroying each realm. With each destroyed realm his powers and magic increase. He wants to take over control of the universe from Chaos."

Rhea's eyes widened with fear. "You must stop him. Loki cannot be allowed to gain that much power. He will destroy all life. He is too evil."

Percy nodded. "I will do what I can, but he plans to attack Olympus."

Rhea frowned. "Olympus is part of his goal. To destroy the world he must destroy the thrones of Olympus and then complete his ceremony using my mother. You must stop him at all costs."

Suddenly, Percy's vision began to blur. "Don't forget, child. You are the only hope for our world." Rhea's voice faded as the room went dark.

Percy woke up in his bed in the Tower of Asgard. He sat up quickly and looked around frantically. He sighed in relief. It was another dream from the Odin Sight. However, his relief was short lived. The memories of his conversation with Rhea played in his mind. Loki had the power to destroy the world, but he still needed Olympus, and Percy would do everything he could to prevent that.

Percy got dressed and rushed out the door. He had to talk to his friends and family. The final battle was near; he could almost feel it coming.

_**This chapter is updated with Starlit Reader's review. I hope its a little better. Stay tuned, always more to come.**_


	6. A Dangerous Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 6: A Dangerous Beginning

_Camp Half Blood_

**Third Person POV**

Percy quickly got dressed and ran from the Tower of Asgard toward the Big House. He rushed through the front door to find Chiron and Mr. D sitting at the kitchen table playing pinochle.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. I had a vision. I know Loki's plan. Well, at least part of it," Percy amended. Chiron and Mr. D stared at him as if begging the boy to explain. "He captured Rhea and Gaea. There is some ceremony that he must undertake on Olympus where he uses Gaea's connection to the Earth to destroy the world."

Chiron and Mr. D both sat at the table in shock at Percy's news. "I must go to Olympus. Zeus must know of this." Mr. D said.

"One last thing," Percy added. Mr. D stood up and turned toward his adopted brother. "Loki is going to unleash Norse giants against the gods. I saw him speak to their King; he will transport them to the west coast. He wants the gods distracted from his true target, Olympus."

Mr. D huffed. "Damn him, we can't allow the entire country to be destroyed just to defend Olympus."

"The campers and my brethren could defend Olympus until the gods arrive," Chiron suggested.

"A good plan, but I doubt the gods can defeat the giants by themselves. You know how hard it is for Greeks to fight Norse monsters; the giants will be even tougher," Percy said.

"You underestimate the gods," Mr. D said incredulously.

Percy stepped toward his adoptive brother. "And you underestimate the power of the giants and Loki," Percy argued. His face turned red with anger. Percy looked at Chiron; the old centaur stared at his student with a concerned expression. Percy sighed. He thought about his friends and the need to work together, even if his brother was an idiot. "This isn't time to be prideful. We need to work together. Chiron gave Percy a slight nod as Mr. D huffed in annoyance.

"We have Norse on our side too," Percy continued. Percy's ring on his right hand glowed as Mjolnir appeared. The legendary weapon glowed in Percy's hand. Mr. D and Chiron both stared at the weapon in awe.

Percy cleared his throat. Chiron and Mr. D broke away from sight of the great hammer.

"My family will need my help and I will not forsake them. Talk to our father, we need a plan. I'm sure Athena is up to the challenge," Percy said as he smiled at Chiron before walking out of the kitchen. As the heir of Thor exited the Big House Mjolnir turned back into a ring.

Once outside the Big House, Percy was confronted by Annabeth and Thalia. The two best friends looked at Percy curiously.

"What's going on, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"We have plans to make. The camp will have to defend Olympus," Percy said. Thalia's eyes widened and Annabeth's eyes shone brightly when she heard the word plan. Percy went on to explain his vision and his discussion with Chiron and Mr. D.

"You're going to help the gods against the giants, aren't you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed softly. "I wish I could help defend Olympus, but the gods will need me. Loki will do everything he can to keep them busy so he can reach Olympus. The Party Ponies will be there to assist and I know Mrs. O'Leary can help as well," Percy said.

Thalia stepped up to her brother and hugged him. She pulled away quickly. "You just make sure to come back to help us," Thalia said.

Percy smiled at his sister. "I promise," he agreed. Thalia looked at Annabeth and Percy; there was definite tension in the air.

"I should go to tell the others," Thalia said before running off.

Annabeth glared at Percy. The pained looked on his face showed that he knew what this conversation would be about. "Percy, you can't do everything. The gods are immortal; why do you have to help them over us?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked down at his girlfriend. He found it hard to look into her intense grey eyes. "I have a feeling that Loki will throw everything he has at them to get them away from Olympus," Percy explained.

"So, you're more concerned for them, than us?" Annabeth asked with a hint of anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"I care for all of you. I can always get back here quickly, but they are my family and without them, what kind of world would we have? Loki is going to throw Norse creatures at them. His invasion of Olympus is centered on his demigod and monster force."

"What about the minor gods and Titans on his side?"

"Other than Nemesis, the minor gods are in hiding. The Titans are either dead or in hiding, except for Rhea who's imprisoned and Oceanus who's fighting Poseidon."

"You've really thought this out?" Annabeth gave him a surprised look.

Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Yes, I have, but if you need me I will make sure that Huginn and Muninn are around Olympus. I know Brokkr and Sindri will help as well."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy and buried her face in his shoulder. She pulled back just enough to stare into his eyes. "I love you." Annabeth said pulling away from him and then punching him in the arm hard. "Don't get killed Seaweed Brain."

Percy rubbed his shoulder. Annabeth could really pack a punch. Percy smiled down at her. "I love you too." He hugged her again and kissed her on the forehead.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. The two pulled apart quickly to see Chiron smiling down at the two heroes from the Big House's porch.

"Sorry to interrupt; there is something on the television that you need to see, Percy," Chiron informed.

Annabeth and Percy followed Chiron into the Big House and on the television in the living room was the large screen television. A news alert was flashing across the screen as a reporter stood near a beach in Los Angeles. The three listened closely to the reporter.

"The storm surge has increased to a height of eight feet, but is expected to exceed fifteen feet by this evening. The temperatures in the Los Angeles area have plummeted by thirty degrees in the last four hours. Meteorologists have stated that this is an unprecedented event for southern California," the reporter explained. "Temperatures are expected to decrease another thirty degrees by this time tomorrow. A storm of unusual and unpredicted power is coming toward southern California. Already, the streets are flooded with people trying to escape the onslaught. I will have more to report in the next hour."

Annabeth and Percy turned their attention back to Chiron. The old centaur looked even older now. "I'm afraid that isn't the only bad news. The report on before this one stated that the Northwest has been hit with the most severe forest fires ever recorded. Almost half of the forests are on fire. Many homes have been destroyed and the death total appears to be in the thousands," Chiron said.

"Oh gods," Percy said. Annabeth and Chiron looked at the Champion of Olympus.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Loki has brought the fire giants to the West Coast. We'll have to fight both groups of giants. It will split our forces and I will only be able to help one group," Percy explained.

"Percy, what about Olympus?" Chiron asked.

"You'll have to take the campers, both Roman and Greek, to defend the Empire State Building. Don't let Loki get near it," Percy said. Chiron nodded.

"Percy, what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at his girlfriend with trepidation in his eyes. "I'm going to prepare to fight giants," Percy said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Othrys - The Black Fortress<em>

Loki, the god of evil, sat on his black throne. He stared off into the distance like he was watching something far away.

The doors to the throne room opened and a tall figure in a black cloak entered the room. He seemed to float across the floor. He stopped at the foot of Loki's throne. The cloaked figure removed his hood and at first his face seemed to be obscured by the mist, but then the image cleared. The man had grey hair and a grey goatee. His eyes were a pale blue and his skin was deathly white.

"Ah, Morpheus, so good of you to join me," Loki said with fake sincerity.

Morpheus grimaced at the voice and piercing black eyes of the Norse god. "You called for me, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes. Tell me the plans that Kronos made you make for the attack on Olympus," Loki ordered.

Morpheus sighed. "I was to put the population of Manhattan to sleep, while the Titan slowed time to a crawl outside the island."

Loki stood from his throne and approached the minor god. "I have a few changes to this plan."

Morpheus stared at the god of evil curiously. "What kind of changes?" Morpheus asked.

Suddenly, Loki began to glow with a dark aura. His body began to grow and change until he was a giant golden cobra. The snake slithered toward Morpheus and the creature's eyes seemed to pulse with magic. Morpheus couldn't take his eyes off the giant serpent that Loki had become.

"I'm sssorry my friend, but I need your powersss," Loki hissed.

Morpheus just stood still, mesmerized by the snake's eyes and voice. The giant snake coiled itself around the god of dreams until there was no means of escape. The snake positioned its large head in front of Morpheus. The snake's gaping mouth and large fangs were only a foot from the god's face. Suddenly, the trance that Morpheus was under ceased and the god of dreams looked in terror at the snake in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Morpheus yelled as fear finally took over.

"Ssstarting my plan," the snake hissed as he struck forward and sunk its fangs into Morpheus's chest. The god's screams filled the throne room, until the dark room turned quiet as the venom of the snake pumped into the god. A few seconds later the snake pulled the last of the godly energy from the body of Morpheus. The snake uncoiled and Morpheus's body crumpled to black dust on the stone floor. A small ball of light escaped the remains and floated into the heavens toward the great void.

The snake began to glow until Loki the god of evil stood on the black stone floor of the throne room His black eyes gleamed in the dim light of the room.

"I see that you have initiated your plan my lord," a voice said from behind the throne. Loki turned to see a dark haired woman with dark brown eyes step out from behind the thrones.

"Yes, Nemesis," Lokis said. "Why are you always hiding back there?"

Nemesis gave the god of evil a sheepish look before a smile spread across her face. "I only come when I sense danger or something amiss with the balance of things."

Loki grinned evilly at the idea that the goddess was concerned for his well being. "My plan is in action. Soon Olympus will be mine and our revenge on this world will be complete."

Nemesis looked sadly at the remains of Morpheus. "Did you have to kill him?"

Loki stepped toward her until he was only a few feet in front of her. "I needed his powers. It was the only way. Don't tell me that you're having doubts about my plan?"

Nemesis shook her head vigorously. "No, my lord. I was just concerned for the loss of another ally," she explained.

"Don't worry, my dear, we still have plenty of allies. Besides, Morpheus was having his own doubts. I'm afraid he would have turned against us."

Nemesis stared at Loki in shock. "He was, but I thought he hated the Olympians?"

"He was plotting with Iapetus to take over after we destroyed Olympus."

Nemesis's eyes widened. "That's why you killed Iapetus."

"Of course, he could not be trusted. I'm afraid some of our allies are only using us. Once Oceanus dispatches Poseidon, he will try to take over as well. We must be prepared for these contingencies."

Nemesis nodded. "You never cease to amaze me my lord."

Loki smiled down at the goddess. "I have my moments. Now let's finish preparing my plan." Loki placed his arm protectively around Nemesis's shoulders as he led her out of the throne room.

_**AN: Starlit just reviewed this chapter and so you will see some improvement in it. Stay tuned there will be more t come as Percy and gods face the Norse giants.**_


	7. A Teenager will Lead Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 7: A Teenager will Lead Them

**Third Person POV**

_Camp Half Blood_

Percy left the Big House and ran towards the Tower of Asgard. As he approached the tower he stopped at the sight of two large black birds descending from the top of the structure. The two ravens; the messengers of Odin landed on a rock outcrop that protruded from the sandy beach.

"My lord, why are you in such a hurry?" Huggin asked. Percy was too distracted by the news he just heard to even register that the bird called him _lord_.

"Loki, has brought the frost and fire giants to the West coast of the United States," Percy said. The two ravens jumped up and down on the rock nervously. "They are a distraction for the gods. He knows they won't allow them to rampage across the country."

"It is a clever trick. Unfortunately, Loki is full of them," Muninn said.

"Yes, I need to help the gods; Loki will stop at nothing to distract them from his true purpose," Percy said.

The two Ravens eyed the heir of Thor curiously. "You know his plan?" Huginn asked.

Percy nodded. "He plans to attack Olympus directly. He wants to use Gaea as a means to destroy the planet," Percy said.

Muninn nodded. "Yes, he'll use her connection to the planet to destroy it. The evil one is truly a genius," Muninn said.

Huginn squawked. "An evil genius," Huginn spat.

"True, I only point out his intelligence because it is true, but I don't envy him," Muninn explained.

"Can we get off the topic of his brilliance? We need to stop him," Percy urged.

"Yes, my lord, we will help in any way we can," Huginn said as Muninn nodded from beside him.

"Good. I want Mrs. O'Leary to help the gods fight the frost giants, while I help the others face the fire giants," Percy said.

"What should we do?" Huginn asked.

"I want the two of you to help the campers. They will need eyes in the sky to help them identify the enemy in the city. I don't know how Loki plans to attack, but it had something to do with Morpheus," Percy said.

"The dream god," Muninn said. Percy nodded.

"Loki killed him and absorbed his powers. I don't understand how those powers will help him, but it has something to do with the great prophecy. To see the world in endless sleep," Percy quoted.

"Yes, we will help. Who should we report to?" Muninn asked.

"Report to Annabeth; she'll know what to do," Percy said.

The two ravens smiled at their master. "Your _girlfriend_," The two birds sang.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time for games, you two," Percy scolded.

The two birds straightened up from their amused position. "No, my lord, it's not," Huginn said.

"I'll go get Mrs. O'Leary. I want both of you to go to the Big House. They'll be waiting for you," Percy ordered. The two birds nodded before taking off into the air. They flew straight towards the Big House as Percy watched them from the ground.

Percy walked to the tower and stood in front of the two story overhead door. Percy knocked on the door loudly. The massive metal door creaked and moaned as it lifted off the ground, and then rolled back into the tower. The opening was dark, but a puff of smoke could be seen from the doorway. Percy stepped back as he sensed a presence walk toward him. As he backed away from the opening a massive shape began to emerge from the dark passageway. Suddenly, a black dog the size of a two story dump truck stepped out of the shadows. Her fur was coal black and she had bright red tiger stripes that seemed to pulse with power. The dog's nose emitted smoke and the creature's eyes were bright red and seemed to emit flames from the irises.

"Mrs. O'Leary, good girl," Percy greeted.

The dog's tail, which was the size of a flag pole, beat the ground making a sound like machine gun fire.

"Calm down girl before you scare everyone in the camp," Percy said. Mrs. O'Leary sat on her hind legs and watched Percy carefully. Suddenly, a dozen lights flash behind Percy and his hellhound. When the lights faded, twelve Olympians stood behind him.

Zeus, Poseidon and Athena stepped forward as the others watched. "Percy; Dionysus informed us of the threat," Zeus said.

Percy looked at his adoptive father sadly. "Yes, the fire giants are attacking the Northwest, while the frost giants are attacking the Southwest," Percy said.

Athena looked up at her brother, and then she turned to address their father. "We will need to split up to face these threats," Athena declared.

Poseidon stood beside her. He looked down at his former enemy. "You know this is a distraction?" Poseidon asked.

Percy gave his birth father a small smile. "He's right, Loki has planned this well," Percy said.

"He wants Olympus," Zeus said. It wasn't a question.

Percy nodded. "Yes, he has a plan to use Gaea and Rhea to destroy the world. He will need the power of the throne room on Olympus to accomplish this," Percy said.

Zeus, Athena and Poseidon just stared at the Champion of Olympus in shock and something else, fear. "How do we save the country and protect Olympus?" Zeus asked.

Athena was about to answer, but Percy beat her to it. "You don't; we save the country, while the demigods and centaurs guard Olympus," Percy said. Athena smiled at her brother proudly. "At least until we get back." Percy added.

"A good plan; I see you remembered your lesson," Athena said, as she gave Poseidon a smug look. Poseidon just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Thor really taught me well," Percy said. Athena looked at Percy in shock as Zeus and Poseidon both laughed at her surprised face. She stepped toward Percy with an angry expression, but the Champion of Olympus raised his hands in surrender. "I'm joking."

Athena's anger drained away and Percy sighed in relief. Poseidon put his arm around Athena. "I guess the boy can still get to you," Poseidon declared. Athena's face grew red when his arm draped around her shoulder. Zeus and Percy looked at both of them with surprised expressions on their faces. The two gods pulled apart quickly as their cheeks reddened even more.

Aphrodite squealed from behind them. "They're so cute," Aphrodite said.

Ares huffed. "This is war; no time for love," Ares growled.

Aphrodite walked up to him flirtatiously. Ares's eyes widened. "No time for love, huh?" Aphrodite asked.

Hephaestus gave both of them a jealous glare. Apollo and Hermes both smiled waiting for the fight to begin.

Artemis stepped in the middle of her siblings. "This isn't the time for fights or games," Artemis said as she glared at all of them.

Zeus shook his head trying to clear that vision of Athena and Poseidon and then Ares and Aphrodite from his mind. Percy gave Artemus a nod of thanks. "Good plan my boy," Zeus exclaimed as the attention returned to the King of the gods.

"Thank you, father," Percy said.

"How should we split up our forces?" Zeus asked before looking at Athena.

Athena cleared her throat. "Percy, Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus will take on the frost giants," Athena said. She looked at Poseidon. "Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon and I will take on the fire giants."

"You'll have Mrs. O'Leary with you as well," Percy said before the dog's ears perked up at her name.

Athena looked at the great hellhound in trepidation. "Will she listen to us?" Athena asked.

Before Percy could answer a swirling mass of shadow and hellfire twisted around on the beach, until it coalesced into the form of Hades, lord of the underworld. "She'll listen to me," Hades said as he walked up to the great hellhound and scratched behind her enormous ear. The hellhound's tail smacked the ground causing a small earthquake.

"It's good of you to show up brother," Zeus said as he shook his head at his brother's dramatic entrance.

"Hades shrugged and gave his brother a devious smile. "You're not the only dramatic one, little brother," Hades answered.

Zeus was about to retort, when Percy stood between them. "No time for you two to act like two teenage boys; we have a mission and a world to protect," Percy said. The two brothers stared at Percy before they lowered their heads in shame at the disappointed look Percy gave them. Poseidon and Athena both looked at the scene in surprise. Only Percy or Rhea herself could make the two brother's look that way. Poseidon began to laugh at their faces before he stopped at the death glare Percy gave him.

Athena walked up to Percy and put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "That's some glare you have there little brother; remind me not to get on your bad side," Athena said.

Percy stared back into her grey eyes happily. "You're too smart to need anyone to remind you of something," Percy said. Athena's cheeks turned slightly pink at the compliment.

Dionysus stepped forward as he rolled his eyes. "If we're done with the compliments, childish fights and idiotic gestures can we get to protecting the country?" Dionysus asked.

Everyone stared at the god of wine and madness, completely surprised by his question and his tone. It was completely out of character for him to want to fight or to care about the world for that matter.

Artemis stepped beside him. "This make me want to get sick, but I have to agree with him," Artemis pointed at Dionysus with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay everybody; you have your destinations, so good luck," Percy said as he looked to his father.

Zeus stepped into the middle of the group. "You heard the champion of Olympus. Let's save the world," Zeus said. The other Olympians disappeared into a variety of color lights, until only Mrs. O'Leary, Hades, Zeus and Percy stood on the beach.

Hades walked up to his nephew and gave him a hug. The lord of the dead wasn't a hugger, but he would always care for Percy as if he was his own son. He pulled out of the hug and looked at his nephew carefully. "You keep your father out of trouble," Hades said as he looked at Zeus with a smirk on his face. "And try to watch your back."

Percy gave his uncle a warm smile. "I'll do my best uncle H," Percy said.

Hades walked over to the enormous hellhound; he touched the dog's head and the two disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke and shadows.

Zeus stepped toward his son. "Are you ready Percy?" Zeus asked.

Percy looked at his father as a wry smile spread across his face. He began to chant in the ancient language of Asgard before the sea green armor covered his body and the mighty Mjolnir sprang forth into his hand. Zeus just shook his head in awe. "I'm ready now."

Zeus put his hand on his son's shoulder before the two disappeared into a golden light.

Annabeth and Thalia had made it to the beach as the golden light brightened. The two friends turned away as Percy and his father disappeared. Thalia put her arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"He's going to be fine; he's with dad and the others," Thalia reassured.

Annabeth looked at her friend worriedly. "I'm not worried about him or the Olympians," Annabeth conceded.

Thalia gave her friend a curious expression. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about us," Annabeth said. Thalia gave her a look that told her to continue. "I can't help, but feel that Loki has a terrible surprise in store for us in Manhattan."

**_AN: Sorry for the late update. Three stories is a lot, but I had to write down Immortal Seas because for whatever reason the Muses were singing in my mind. Thanks for all the great reviews for that story. I'm glad so many people like it. I update the last two chapters of this story because Starlit gave me her updates, so take a look. This chapter hasn't been reviewed yet, but I hate keeping everyone waiting, so here it is, not perfect, but out there. Stay tuned more to come._**


	8. Flies in the Ointment

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 8: Flies in the Ointment

**Third Person POV**

_Camp Half Blood_**  
><strong>

Annabeth and Thalia walked back to the Big House, as they approached two large black birds landed on the rail of the porch. The two demigods stopped in their tracks at the sight.

"Huginn and Muninn; why are you both here?" Annabeth asked curiously.

The two birds looked at the daughter of Athena with mischief in their dark black eyes. "We are following our lord's orders," Huginn said.

"We are to report to you daughter of Athena," Muninn said.

Annabeth looked at the two birds warily. Percy had explained to her how mischievous the two birds could be. They could be as bad as the Stoll brothers. Thalia looked at Annabeth with a smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia gave her friend a sly smile. "I think it's cute that your boyfriend told the birds to report to you," Thalia said mimicking an Aphrodite girl. The two ravens began to laugh at the daughter of Zeus's comment.

"I like her; she thinks like a raven," Huginn said. Thalia's eyes widened at the description.

Annabeth laughed at the idea. "I guess, I'm not the only one that can be called a bird brain," Annabeth said. Thalia frowned at the comment as she glared at the two birds. The ravens both jumped up and down excitedly on the porch rail.

"Let's go inside; I'm sure Chiron is waiting for us," Thalia said before walking up the stairs and through the door to the house. Annabeth followed as the birds flew through the door in front of her.

The two friends walked into the recreation room of the Big House. The six ping-pong tables had been pushed together and the head counselors of Greek and Roman demigods sat around the tables. Thalia sat by her brother Jason and Annabeth sat next to Bianca.

Chiron and Lupa walked into the room. Lupa was in her human form as the two sat at the head of the table.

"As most know we are here to discuss a grave matter. The gods and Percy are fighting the frost and fire giants in the West, but that is not Loki's entire plan," Chiron said before he gave Annabeth a nod.

Annabeth stood up; all eyes were on her. "Loki will attack Manhattan next. He will use his remaining monster and demigod force to strike the city," Annabeth said.

Jason stood up. "He can't have that many monsters or demigods left after the battle last summer. He lost too many forces in that battle," Jason said.

Annabeth nodded. "Correct, that's why I believe he has something planned. I don't know what, but he always has an evil trick up his sleeve," Annabeth said.

A loud caw rang through the room. Huginn and Muninn landed in the middle of the table. Everyone stared at the two large ravens.

"Our lord asked us to help in any way we can," Huginn said.

Chiron bowed to the two birds. "We appreciate your assistance," Chiron said.

"You are most welcome. The evil one must never be underestimated," Muninn said. "We agree with the daughter of Athena." Huginn nodded. "Loki has something planned; most likely a trick that no one could ever imagine. A secret plan more terrible than your worst nightmare."

Every demigod in the room looked at each other with dread. "No matter how terrible his plan may be, we cannot stand by and allow him to reach Olympus. If he succeeds the world will end," Lupa said. The ravens both nodded in agreement.

"We did not mean to frighten anyone. We only wish to warn all of you. Our lord knows what Loki is capable of doing. That is why he is helping the gods," Huginn said.

"Do not despair; the champion will not abandon you. We will see to that," Muninn assured.

The campers smiled at the bird's words. They knew that Percy wouldn't abandon them. Annabeth gave the Muninn a thankful glance. "We must prepare to leave. We have to get to Manhattan and setup a defense within the Empire State Building," Annabeth said.

Bianca stood up and looked at her friend worriedly. "What about the rest of the city?" She asked.

"We do not have enough resources to defend the entire city," Annabeth said. She sighed thoughtfully. "Look, he doesn't want the city just Olympus."

Bianca nodded before sitting back down. Thalia stood up next to her best friend. "You heard her, go to your cabins and get everyone ready. Everyone under ten stays here," Thalia said.

Jason stood and looked at his sister curiously. "Why ten?" Jason asked.

"They are too young to fight," Annabeth said.

"No, they're not, we fought from seven years old on," Reyna said.

Annabeth glared at the Roman. "We're not Roman," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," Reyna quipped.

Annabeth's grey eyes intensified. "What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked angrily.

Thalia put her hand on her friend's shoulder. She looked at her brother pleadingly. Jason stood and put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Rey, let it go. This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. The younger kids can stay here and defend camp," Jason said, as Thalia sighed in relief.

Reyna looked up at her boyfriend. She closed her blue eyes for a moment before nodding. "Whatever, let's just get ready to go," Reyna said before turning and walking out of the room.

Jason sighed. "We better get going. Romans, move out," Jason said before leaving the room with the other Roman counselors.

Lupa looked at Chiron. The centaur looked at the table sadly. This reminded him of the past; the horrible conflict between the Greeks and Romans. Lupa could tell that her friend had a heavy heart. The mother of Rome stood and looked at the Greek demigods. "Go and get ready. We depart in three hours. Argus, I want you and the harpies to drive the vans," Lupa said. Argus looked at Chiron. The old centaur nodded. Argus left the room followed by the Greek campers, all except for Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth looked down at Chiron guiltily. "I'm sorry; this isn't the time to start a fight," Annabeth said.

Chiron just stared at the daughter of Athena sadly. "Yes, we must stay united or we'll play into Loki's hands," Chiron said. He looked at Thalia and Annabeth carefully. He was very proud of them; they were both leaders now. "Go and get ready." Annabeth and Thalia nodded before leaving the room.

"They are good leaders," Lupa said.

"Yes, they do their parents proud," Chiron agreed.

Lupa looked at Chiron worriedly. "Do you think the champion will succeed?"

Chiron looked at his old friend. He could tell she was worried. He could not blame her. "If he doesn't, this world will end."

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY<em>

A large container ship sat low in the water at port. A large crane was moving shipping crates onto shore. A large wooden crate with no markings or numbers sat on the concrete dock. Two dockhands walked up to the crate. One of the workers flipped furiously through a ship manifest.

"Hey Jim, I don't see this crate listed," the shorter worker said.

The other worker walked up to him. His grey and black beard was shaggy and long. He walked around the crate looking for markings or labels. "There isn't a letter on this thing," Jim said. He looked back at the other worker with the manifest. "You sure it isn't on the list Bill."

Bill flipped through the list one more time. His eyes scanned the contents thoroughly. "Not on here," Bill said. "What should we do?"

Jim looked at the crate and then sighed tiredly. "I guess we have to open it," He said as he grabbed a crowbar off the ground. He walked to the crate and placed the flat end of the crowbar between the two pieces of wood that held the front of the crate together. He pulled hard straining as the nails to the crate began to strain and buckle. After a few seconds the nails pulled free and the side of the crate creaked open. Jim and Bill pulled the edge of the lid open until there was enough room for each one to slide inside with their flashlights at the ready.

The crate was mostly empty except for a ceramic jar with a few small holes poked in the tin lid. The two dock workers looked at each other curiously.

"Should we open it?" Jim asked. Bill nodded. Jim twisted the medal lid until he popped free. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing could be heard as ten little flies came out of the jar. They were bright red and seemed to give off their own light. The two workers just stared at the flies as the bugs circled the crate. The flies seemed to be interested in the two workers as they circled around them. They made no attempt to flee the crate.

'What kind of flies are those?" Bill asked curiously. Jim shook his head. Without warning one of the flies landed on Bill's bare hand. Bill looked at Jim and shrugged. The bug crawled carefully around the man's hand. Until it stopped as if it found what it was looking for, suddenly an intense pain shot up Bill's arm as the fly bit into his skin just above a vein in his hand. Bill cursed and slammed his hand against the side of the wood crate. The fly escaped the attack, but the other flies darted toward Jim; one biting him in the neck close to his jugular vein.

The flies immediately flew out of the crate as if their job was done. The two workers both rubbed where the bugs had bit them, but didn't seem any worse for wear. They exited the crate and walked towards their truck parked by the edge of the loading crane. Jim sat in the driver seat while his friend Bill sat in the passenger seat.

"That was weird; should we report it to the harbor master?" Jim asked.

Bill shook his head. "Nah, they wouldn't believe us anyway. Who ships a jar that small in a crate that big just for a few flies. It must be some stupid prank," Bill said. Jim nodded.

Bill looked out the window, but he noticed that Jim never started the truck. He looked back at his friend with a questioning glance. Jim was sitting in the driver seat his eyes glazed over as he took short quick breaths air. At first Bill thought he had fallen asleep, but his eyes were open.

"Jim, are you okay," Bill said before he tried to shake his friend out of his daze. Jim fell forward onto steering wheel has the vehicle's horn sounded. Bill reached forward to check his pulse, but suddenly his vision began to blur. He felt light headed and an intense feeling of sleepiness came over him. Bill reached for his radio to call for help, but he slumped forward as his head hit the dashboard roughly.

That night the flies made several calls upon the citizen's of Manhattan. Ambulances ran the streets as call after call came in about some strange sleeping sickness that began to take hold of the citizens of the city. Little did the the demigods that were racing to protect Olympus know that the final part of Loki's plan to take over the city and reach Olympus had begun.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Starlit hasn't reviewed this but I can't keep you waiting, so Starlit's review will only improve the story. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	9. Battles to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 9: Battles to Come

_Third Person POV_

Six white vans pulled up to the sidewalk of the Empire State Building. The building was bustling with activity. Annabeth and Thalia opened the door to the first van and stepped out.

"How are we going to lay low with all these people?" Thalia asked as her eyes darted around taking in the people around her.

Annabeth handed her a school backpack. "We keep up the act; we're a high school field trip, remember?" Annabeth said pointedly. Thalia's eyes widened before a wicked grin spread across her face.

"This is so cool," Thalia said with a very bad valley girl accent. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

The rest of the campers left the vans. Sixty demigods stood on the sidewalk in front of the Empire State Building. Everyone gathered around Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked at everyone carefully before continuing the act. "Okay, I want everyone on their best behavior. Let's go inside. I want a double line. Good, now follow me," Annabeth said as the demigod students followed her into the lobby. The guard at the desk stared at them in surprise. Thalia and Annabeth walked up to him carefully.

Thalia leaned forward until she was only a foot from the guard. "I think you better hand over the key," Thalia said. "This many demigods in one room will alert every monster in the tri-state area." Thalia pointed to the mass of half bloods behind her. Annabeth just smiled at her comments.

The guard fumbled with the key until Thalia finally pulled them away from his hands. Annabeth turned to the two lines of demigods behind her. "Thalia will take the first group and third group while I take the second and fourth groups," Annabeth said.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus - three hours later<em>

The demigods setup camp in the many parks and gardens around the great city of Olympus. Thalia and Annabeth sat on a park bench with a radio in hand. They were listening intently for any reports that could be an attack by Loki's forces. An emergency alert siren squawked across the radio, until a man's voice began to speak, "There is an unknown illness striking the citizens of New York. All hospitals within Manhattan have been flooded with victims. The mayor has announced that people should evacuate the city once they are checked out for the illness. The symptoms of the illness are slow breathing and a coma like state. If anyone you know has these symptoms please take them to the nearest medical facility. Currently, there have been no fatalities from this illness, but authorities are concerned that the illness could worsen or mutate from its current form. Please leave the island, if able. We will keep everyone posted as new events occur, thank you."

Thalia and Annabeth just stared at each other in shock. "Could this be part of Loki's plan?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked at her friend as her mind raced with ideas. "It could be and didn't Percy say something about Morpheus?" Annabeth asked. Thalia nodded. "This could be part of the power that Loki stole from him."

"So thats how he's going to get through the city. He's going to put everyone in a coma," Thalia said.

Annabeth thought about that and it made sense, but something still seemed off. "It is certainly part of his plan, but I bet he has more tricks in store for us," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Northern California<em>

The Olympians and their champion appeared in a large clearing a hundred miles north of San Francisco. The shadows around them morphed until Hades and Mrs. O'Leary stepped out of the darkness. Percy smiled at the sight of his uncle and his pet.

Hades stepped up beside Zeus and Percy. Athena joined them a moment later. "What's the plan?" Hades asked.

Athena looked at all of them. "We split up as Percy suggested. We fight until we win," Athena said.

Percy smiled at his sister. "That's got to be the simplest plan you've ever come up with," Percy said.

Athena nodded. "I know and believe me I don't feel good about it," she admitted.

Zeus looked at his daughter for a moment before a steely glare of determination flashed across his electric blue eyes. "Percy, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus and I will travel south to fight the frost giants," Zeus said. "Athena will lead Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon and Mrs. O'Leary against the fire giants that are heading toward San Francisco."

Percy walked up to Athena and gave her a hug. They both smiled as they pulled apart. "Good luck," Percy said. Percy whistled as Mrs. O'Leary approached. He rubbed behind her massive head. "Girl, listen to Athena; she will lead you into battle." Percy leaned forward and whispered into the hellhound's ear. "Keep her safe." Percy stepped away from Athena and her group as he approached his father and the others.

Athena and her team smiled before disappearing into a golden light. Mrs. O'Leary barked loudly before disappearing into the nearest shadow.

Zeus turned toward the others. "Percy are you ready?" Zeus asked.

Percy stepped toward his father until he was only a few feet in front of him. The others stood around the champion of Olympus in a circle. Percy stared at his father for a moment. He closed his eyes and began to chant in the ancient language of Asgard. His sea green armor covered his body and the great helmet of Thor covered his head. He continued to chant as the gods of Olympus watched. The ring on his right hand began to glow as it transformed into the greatest weapon of Asgard, Mjolnir.

"I will open a portal; it will lead us to the frost giants," Percy said.

Hades stepped forward. "We can just transport ourselves there once we know the location," Hades said.

Percy regarded his uncle for a moment before shaking his head. "No, they will sense you coming. Mjolnir can help me find them, but we will need to transport you," Percy said.

The gods stared at the champion of Olympus, and then at his weapon. "You speak as if that weapon is alive," Ares said curiously.

Percy smiled at his brother. "It is alive," Percy said. The gods all looked at him curiously. "Mjolnir is a part of me and I a part of it. Together we are unstoppable, so far."

"Everyone leave Percy alone. We will have plenty of time for questions once the frost giants are defeated," Zeus said. The King of the gods gave his son a nod.

Percy closed his eyes holding Mjolnir in his outstretched hands. The great hammer began to glow a beautiful sea green color, until the light faded and Percy opened his eyes. He looked at the gods around him as a broad smile crossed his face. "I know where they are," Percy said. The gods all smiled in return. "Gather around me."

The gods stood around the adopted son of Zeus. Percy extended Mjolnir in front of him as he began to chant in the ancient language of Asgard. Suddenly, a vortex of blue energy appeared in front of them. Percy motioned for the gods to enter the portal. Zeus looked around at the other gods; they looked fearful of the vortex. Zeus gave Percy a reassuring smile before the King of the Olympians stepped through the portal. The others followed their leader. Percy took one final look around before he too stepped through the vortex.

* * *

><p><em>San Diego, CA<em>

The wind whipped along the sandy beach stirring up small cyclones of sand and rain. Large hail stones the size of softballs crashed agains the ground pelting cars and homes mercilessly. The rain became colder as the storm approached the shoreline. The freezing rain stuck to every tree and surface. Mortals fled before the power of the approaching storm. Little did any of them know that this storm was far from natural. The frost giants were coming and they would leave nothing but destruction in their wake.

A large vortex of blue energy appeared on the beach. The mortals had fled, so no one saw the Olympian gods and the heir to Thor step through the swirling maelstrom of energy. The vortex disappeared and the gods stared in wonder at the power of Percy and the great Mjolnir.

Apollo stepped up to his little brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was awesome, so much better than teleportation," Apollo said. Percy smiled at his older brother's antics.

Zeus rolled his eyes at Apollo's childish ways, but he was proud that his two sons got along so well. Hades stepped up beside his brother. "At least some brothers get along," Hades said.

Zeus looked at his older brother. He still felt guilty over what he did to Maria Di Angelo. He lost his temper and killed a young woman. A woman his brother loved. "Hades," Zeus began. His older brother looked at him curiously. "I... I'm sorry for what happened to Maria." Hades just looked at his little brother. Zeus had never really apologized one on one like this before. Yes, he did try to make amends earlier, but this was different.

"We are family," Hades said. "I guess we should act like it more often." Hades gave his brother his best smile. One that he rarely used. The two brothers felt a presence behind them. They turned to see the champion of Olympus smiling at them.

"Its about time that you two forgave each other," Percy said. Even with the winds and rain pelting them; the three just smiled at each other. The King of the gods and the lord of the dead both looked at Percy. The champion of Olympus's face seemed to darken. The two gods turned to see a pale blue storm cloud heading toward the beach. They turned back to Percy and the heir of Thor's face could barely contain the rage that boiled within him.

"Son, are you okay?" Zeus asked worriedly.

Percy nodded. His sea green armor glowed. "Get ready," Mjolnir glowed with power. "I shall greet the enemy." Before Zeus or Hades could say anything Percy flew into the air at incredible speed. He flew toward the immense storm cloud. As he approached he could see large figures within the clouds. He knew these were the frost giants. He flew into the clouds. The freezing rain and hail stones tried to strike him, but they never reached him as the power of Mjolnir blocked any attempt to strike its master.

Percy hovered in the air surrounded by the winds and rain. The rain turned to sleet and then snow as the giants grew nearer. Suddenly, the largest of the giants appeared in front of the grandson of Odin. The giant's skin was blue and he had a white beard that looked like it was made of ice. His eyes were blue like glacial ice. He stared at Percy for a moment before an evil grin spread across his face.

"The last child of Asgard," the giant said. "We've been expecting you."

**_AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to set the scene for the battle to come._**


	10. Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 10: Playing with Fire

**Third Person POV**

_Northwestern United States_

Athena and the others materialized a few hundred miles north of Mount St. Helens. The mountain was completely destroyed on one side. The result of the explosion that took place over thirty year ago. Typhon still slept under the mountain. Hephaestus made sure to triple his restraints ever since the battle that took place between Percy and the forces of Loki. The gods moved closer to the sea as black smoke filled the heavens making the twilight sky look like it was midnight outside.

Athena stood in front of her group. Mrs. O'Leary was crouched in the grass ready to strike at anything that threatened her team. Athena smiled at the enormous hellhound. She was happy that Percy asked his pet to join them. The hellhound would be of great use against an army of fire giants. Poseidon stepped beside her. Most people knew that there was something going on between the two. They were once great friends, and then great rivals, but now they were back to friends. However, many of the gods suspected that the two were much more than friends.

"Are you okay owl head?" Poseidon asked. His nickname for her brought a smile to her serious face.

"I'm fine barnacle beard," Athena said. She had many more nicknames for him. Poseidon just smiled at her.

"I can tell when your worried," Poseidon boasted.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Poseidon gave her his version of a crooked smile. The one that Percy had inherited from him. "Your grey eyes darken and your forehead creases."

Athena's eyes widened. She never knew that he watched her that closely. "Are you stalking me?"

Poseidon chuckled lightly. Athena smiled at his laugh. "Of course, I need to make sure that you stay out of trouble."

Athena laughed at that. "Thats like a fish calling another fish wet."

It was Poseidon's turn to roll his eyes. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Athena sighed. "The fire giants are close, I can feel them, but why haven't they attacked?"

Mrs. O'Leary began to growl in the direction of the coastline. The air temperature began to increase as the forest on the other side of the hill erupted into flames. The gods watched in horror as the forest burned in a few seconds. The ground was scorched and no living thing survived the destruction.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in the distance. The cloud moved towards them. The hellhound growled at the cloud. The gods readied themselves for battle.

Aphrodite, Demeter and Artemis approached Athena and Poseidon. Hermes stood near Mrs. O'Leary as they watched the smoky clouds close in on their position.

"Why am I here? I'm a lover not a fighter," Aphrodite exclaimed.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're here because you're an Olympian; start acting like one," Athena huffed.

Aphrodite was about to whine, but Demeter gave her a stern look. The goddess of love bit her lip.

Athena smiled at her aunt before turning to look at everyone around her.

"Demeter, I need you to dig a trench between us and the enemy," Athena said. Demeter closed her eyes for a moment as she stretched out with her senses towards the plants and trees around her. She frowned at the loss of plant life, but a small smile crossed her lips. "Yes, that will do," she said as she nodded.

"Artemis and Aphrodite, I need you both to distract the giants," Athena said. The two goddesses looked at each other. Aphrodite was going to protest, but she stopped when Artemis pulled out her bow and a quiver of arrows. Aphrodite's eyes widened before she nodded.

"Poseidon, I need you to get a storm here. We need rain, a lot of it," Athena explained.

"By your command," Poseidon said with a mischievous grin. Athena smiled before she shook her head in amusement.

"Hermes, use your speed to put out the fires. You should be able to snuff them out, especially with the rain," Athena said. Hermes nodded before wings sprouted from his running shoes.

"What are you going to do?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Athena looked up into his sea green eyes. She looked away before her grey eyes could bore into his green ones. "Mrs. O'Leary and I are going to fight them," Athena said.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "You'll need help," Poseidon said.

"You can help us after you get the storm established," Athena ordered. Poseidon nodded reluctantly.

"Everyone knows their roles. Now get to it," Athena ordered. The others ran to start their work.

Demeter stood in the middle of the clearing her body glowed with a golden aura as she stretched out to the plants around her. Large vines moved through the tall grass around her until they started to weave themselves into a humanoid shape. The vines grew arms and legs; eventually a head woven of vines and wheat grass formed. Fifty humanoid creatures made of grass, vines and wheat stood in front of the goddess. Her eyes glowed and then two eyes formed in each head of the plant people. The creatures were roughly ten feet tall and their hands looked like blades from a wheat harvester. The creatures stepped to the edge of the clearing only a few hundred yards away from the massive smoky clouds that represented the giants. They began to dig into the earth. They easily cut through the soil as they began to carve out a large trench in the path of the fire giants.

Aphrodite began to glow until she changed into a dove; one that was the size of a small two engine plane. Artemis looked at her sister in wonder. The dove knelt down and Artemis nodded in understanding. She ran forward and climbed onto the back of the giant bird. The dove flew into the air with the goddess of the hunt on its back. They flew towards the cloud of smoke. As they neared the fire giants they could feel the intense heat emanating from their bodies.

Artemis loosed arrow upon arrow into each giant. The fire giants roared with anger as they sent plumes of flame toward the giant bird. The dove banked to the left to avoid one plume of fire before flapping its wings to increase its altitude. The giants were too engrossed in their attack on the two goddesses to even see the trench in front of them.

Poseidon stood in front of the newly dug trench. The plant people had melted back into the grass. Demeter stood near the forest just in case she was needed. Poseidon stretched his hand toward the clouds that hovered over the sea only a few miles away. The clouds began to grow as the water vapor increased in temperature and as more water vapor entered the clouds from the sea below. Clouds began to grow and twist as a hurricane formed just off the coast. Demeter stood and watched the power of her older brother. His control of storms and water working together to create a massive hurricane, a category five. Poseidon moved his hands toward his body beckoning the hurricane to come ashore. The massive clouds moved towards the shoreline as inches of rain poured from the sky. The cool rain put out fires throughout the forest. The water hitting the fire giants caused tremendous plumes of smoke to waft into the air. Poseidon concentrated as his sea green eyes glowed with power.

Hermes ran through the forest as the fire giants slowly moved toward the large clearing where the trenches had been dug. He ran through the forest so quickly that he could only be seen as a blue blur caused by his blue jogging suite. He flew just above the ground at speeds only a jet fighter could reach. The air around his body pulled the oxygen out of the air snuffing out the fires. Other fires were put out by the large amounts of rain that fell from the sky. Hermes darted in and out of the legs of the giants. The fire giants tried to crush him, but the god of messengers was too fast for them.

Athena stepped to the edge of the clearing. She closed her eyes and grew to her godly height. Mrs. O'Leary stepped up beside her. Athena marveled at the size of the hellhound. Even at her godly height the dog was still immense. Athena's arm began to glow as the original Aegis formed. The glowing image of Medusa shown on the shield. It could cause the strongest adversaries to cower in fear. She held her celestial bronze spear in one hand. The tip of the spear crackled with godly power. Mrs. O'Leary's flame red eyes glowed as red and orange flames erupted from her irises. Her black fur looked like shadows as the fur seemed to swirl with never ending darkness. The red tiger stripes pulsed with power. Athena could feel the heat coming from the massive canine.

"Mrs. O'Leary," Athena said. The dog turned its gigantic heat toward the goddess. "Are you ready to fight some giants?"

Mrs. O'Leary howled. The sound echoed through the forest. It sounded like the combination of a fog horn and a pride of lions roaring at the same time. Once the howl stopped every natural noise in the area stopped. Birds didn't sing and all animal noises ceased. Athena smiled at the power of the hellhound.

Suddenly, a massive plume of fire sailed toward the goddess of wisdom. It moved too quickly for her to escape. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. She waited for the flames to burn her flesh, but the pain never occurred. Athena opened her eyes and froze at the sight before her. Mrs. O'Leary stood in front of the goddess. The hellhound intercepted the plume of flame with her body. The heat of the flames blistered Athena's skin even as the dog protected her.

Athena was worried for the dog. Nothing could withstand such fire or heat, but Mrs. O'Leary stood there as the flames engulfed her body. Athena watched mystified as the hellhound absorbed the heat and flame. Mrs. O'Leary's body glowed as her massive frame absorbed the energy. Suddenly, the hellhound began to morph and change, The massive body of the canine began to grow until the hybrid hellhound was ten stories tall.

Mrs. O'Leary roared causing a winds to blow toward the fire giants; the wind blew away the smoke to reveal ten fire giants standing before the group of Olympian gods. The giant's bodies were made of orange flames and their eyes were white hot. Mrs. O'Leary charged the nearest giant and leapt into the air and sank her powerful jaws around the giant's neck. A crack the sound of thunder echoed through the forest as the hellhound snapped the giant's neck. The giant screamed in agony, but Mrs. O'Leary held on as she began to pull the flame and heat out of the giant's body. The hellhound's eyes began to glow white hot. Her eyes finally dimmed and all that was left of the giant was a large pile of black ash. The other giants backed away from the hellhound in terror.

Mrs. O'Leary had turned the giants so that they were backing up toward the trenches. Athena smiled as Mrs. O'Leary stalked toward the giants. The hellhound was another two to three stories taller now. She stalked slowly toward the nine giants.

Athena ran to the edge of the trenches. Poseidon and Demeter were there waiting. A gust of wind whipped up beside them and Hermes appeared. He was out of breath and his jogging suit was singed from a few close calls with the fire giants. A giant bird flew towards the group its wings were on fire. Athena looked closely and her eyes widened at the site of Artemis trying to beat out the flames with her hunter's jacket. The giant bird tried to land, but it crashed into the ground and skidded to a stop. The bird's wings were no longer on fire, but smoke billowed from them. The bird began to glow until the bird turned into the goddess of love. She laid on the ground with her head in Artemis's lap. Aphrodite was out cold and her skin was burned and bruised. Artemis held her older sister protectively. It was strange that Artemis acted this way because she and Aphrodite never got along, but Athena could tell that Artemis was worried for their sister.

"How is she?" Athena asked as the other gods formed a protective circle around them.

Artemis looked up; her silver eyes looked worried. "I'll take care of her. She was really brave. I... I'm sorry that I never go to tell her," Artemis said.

Athena smiled at her younger sister. "You'll have plenty of time to tell her. Take care of her. We'll take out the giants," Athena said. Artemis nodded.

Athena turned back to the others. We better get back to the trenches. The gods ran to the trenches. The giants were still backing toward the trench. Mrs. O'Leary was still pushing them backward. "Get ready; here they come," Athena said.

_**AN: Sorry for the very small cliffhanger, but there is a method to my madness. Next chapter will reveal the battle with the ice giants and the conclusion to the battle of the fire giants, so stay tuned.**_


	11. Overload

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 11: Overload

**Third Person POV**

_West Coast - United States_

Percy hovered in the air before the great storm that held the frost giants. A large face appeared through the clouds in front of the champion of Olympus.

"You are the champion young one?" the giant asked.

Percy looked at the face curiously. "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am the king of the frost giants," said.

"Why are you working for Loki?" Percy asked.

"He promised us the destruction of the Olympians and vengeance against the last child of Asgard," King Aurgelmir said.

"I am the last child of Asgard," Percy said. He extended Mjolnir in front of him. Lightning struck the great hammer. The giant's eyes widened. "Come and get me."

The king of the frost giants stepped through the clouds His blue skin and glacial blue eyes glared at the champion of Olympus. The temperature of the air dropped dramatically as snow and ice pellets fell from the sky.

Zeus and his fellow Olympians stood near the shoreline. The King of the gods could sense that his son was in danger, but what could he do? He and the others needed to stand their ground. The giants would destroy the west coast, if no one stood in their way.

The clouds seemed to move around a larger object in the center of the storm. This was it, the giants were attacking. Zeus looked at Hades and the others. "Get ready, here they come," Zeus said.

Massive clouds moved above the shoreline. Zeus and the other gods grew to their godly heights, but the Norse giants still towered above them. Zeus glared at the storm clouds; he stretched out his hands and the clouds began to twist and spin as the upper level winds turned into funnel clouds. The tornadoes moved towards the ground. Hail the size of soft balls fell from the skies. The gods tried to shield themselves from the onslaught.

A large hand formed out of the clouds and moved toward the King of the gods. Zeus's eyes flashed before a massive bolt of lightning struck the hand sending a blue skinned giant flying out the back of the wall cloud. The giant struck a nearby group of pine trees. The trees exploded under his weight.

The giant stood up; the cold that emanated off of his blue skin made the water vapor in the air around him condense. Three clouds formed around him and out of the clouds walked three more ice giants. They looked down at the gods with hate and anger in their cold blue eyes.

Hades stepped up beside his brother. Zeus stared at the giants. His eyes flashed with lightning. Hades smiled; it was good to have his little brother ready for the fight. It reminded him of long ago during the first war with the Titans.

Zeus turned and looked at his older brother. "Why are you smiling?" Zeus asked curiously.

Hades looked at his brother. "It feels good to fight at your side, instead of against you," Hades explained.

Zeus nodded as he returned his brother's grin. "I agree, but I'm worried about Percy," Zeus declared. The smile on Hades' face disappeared.

Suddenly, an explosion echoed across the battlefield an object flew through the air like a meteor. It struck a small house on the edge of the beach. The object broke through the wall of the house just before the roof collapsed. The gods turned to look at the location where the object had flown from. A cloud twice the size of the others moved across the beach and stopped in front of the four ice giants. The cloud dissipated and in its place was a massive giant. He was at least thirty feet taller than the others. He had a long white beard that was covered in ice and his blue eyes pulsed with immense power. He held a silver spear that was half his height. The blade at the end of the spear glowed with a deep blue light.

Hera walked up her husband and brother. She stopped next to Hades. She stared up at the great ice giant before her. "King Aurgelmir," Hera said. Hades and Zeus looked at her closely.

"How do you know?" Zeus asked. He looked at his estranged wife. He had such conflicted emotions when he looked at her. He could feel the love that he had for her, but also the pain when he found out that she tried to kill his daughter after she promised that she wouldn't. After his Roman side had given Jason to hers.

Hera looked at her husband. She still loved him even after all the times he had cheated on her. She remembered all of his children; all of the kids she had harmed or at least tried to. Thalia's face wouldn't leave her mind. She had really grown to love her. That thought hurt her more when she remembered how she tried to kill her. Hera realized as she raised Perseus that she had become a bitter and angry goddess. That was something that she never intended to become, but jealousy and anger have a way to change someone. However, love can change someone just as much and the love she had for Percy changed her. She was a better Queen of the gods for it, a better mother, but most importantly, a better goddess. She hoped that her mother would be proud of her now. Unfortunately, her past had come back to haunt her. Her husband and children hated her now and she felt like her world was gone. All she had left was her duty as a goddess and she swore to herself that she wouldn't fail.

"I used to read the story of the Norse gods to Percy as a child," Hera explained. Zeus looked away from her; he couldn't stand to see the sadness in her brown eyes. Hades watched his sister. He had never felt sorry for anyone before, but he did now. He knew what jealousy and anger could do to someone.

"How powerful is he?" Hades asked.

Hera thought back to the stories she read her son. "Only Odin could beat him and that was at the height of the Allfather's power," Hera said.

Zeus and Hades looked at each other worriedly. They had a silent conversation, but everything came back to one question. Where was Percy?

Suddenly, the house that was struck by the meteor or whatever exploded. A blue ball of light flew out of the wreckage. It flew at incredible speed until it stopped between the gods and the giants. The blue glow faded and in its place was one angry Champion of Olympus.

"How can you…?" the King of the giants began to ask, until Percy cut him off.

"Be alive… I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine," Percy said. His body caught fire with the power of Hestia. His eyes began to flash as the powers of all the eldest Olympians coursed through his body. Mjolnir began to glow with the same blue color as before. Percy flew forward at such speed that even the gods had trouble keeping track of his location. Percy charged forward like a bolt of lightning. He swung Mjolnir at full speed striking King Aurgelmir on the chin. The massive King of the ice giants flew backwards into the sea.

Percy raised his hands and the ocean reached out and grabbed the giant in a death grip. King Aurgelmir screamed as he tried to move against the ocean waters that restrained him. Percy flew toward the giant. He hovered just a few feet above the giant. Percy's eyes stopped flashing, but they settled on an unearthly white color that glowed like a full moon.

"You've made a terrible mistake coming here, away from the source of your power Aurgelmir," Percy said. His voice was strong and loud. It seemed to echo throughout the battlefield.

The King of the giants yelled, "Let me go flea."

Percy smiled as he raised Mjolnir into the air. Lightning flashed all around the adopted son of Zeus. Zeus and the other gods just stared at him in wonder. Percy's eyes brightened until his whole body glowed like a small sun. The sky lit up as multiple lightning bolts streamed down upon the King of the ice giants. The bolts struck over and over again. When they finally stopped the place where the giant had been was scarred by lightning strikes with a deep crater that quickly filled up with sea water.

The glow surrounding Percy's body faded as he landed softly on the wet sand of the beach. The four remaining giants stared at the Champion of Olympus with fear in their eyes. Percy walked towards them slowly. He raised Mjolnir once again as electricity surrounded the great weapon.

"Leave," Percy said as Mjolnir glowed before a massive portal of energy opened between him and the giants. The giants stared at the portal in wonder. Percy's glare intensified. "Don't make me tell you again." The giants nodded as they ran through the portal. Once the giants were through the portal it closed until only empty space existed in its place. Percy turned to look at his family. His eyes were back to their sea green color. He smiled before collapsing into the sand.

Zeus and the other gods rushed to his side. The King of the gods knelt on the ground and held his son in his lap. Hades and Hera knelt beside him. The others watched closely. They were all concerned for the young hero.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY<em>

The epidemic had spread through most of Manhattan. Nearly one million people had been stricken by the disease in less than two days. The authorities had evacuated the remainder of the island and had quarantined Manhattan from the rest of New York. All bridge, tunnels and ferries had been closed. The Empire State Building was closed, except for the dozens of demigods that now took residence there. The disease or whatever it was hadn't impacted them.

In the lobby of the building Thalia and Annabeth stood as they looked out the doors of the building.

"I can't get over how quiet it is outside," Thalia said.

Annabeth looked out the doors. She was worried about Percy. She could almost feel that something was wrong with him, but she couldn't let that distract her.

Thalia looked at her friend in concern. "Thinking about Percy?" Thalia asked with a mischievous glint in her electric blue eyes.

Annabeth sighed in annoyance. "I have a feeling he's in trouble," Annabeth conceded.

Thalia looked at her friend worriedly. "I'm sure he'll be okay," Thalia reassured, but Annabeth could tell that she was far from certain.

"Sorry to disturb you," a familiar voice said. Annabeth and Thalia turned to see Malcolm standing behind them. His blonde hair was cut short and his grey eyes were dark. A color they only got when something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. She knew her half-brother well.

"I just heard a report; the authorities have lost contact with the hospitals on the island. They're worried that all the medical workers have been overcome by the illness," Malcolm explained.

"What are they going to do about it?" Thalia asked.

"I overheard a report that they were going to send in a Special Forces team to investigate. They have bio-warfare expertise," Malcolm said.

"How does that impact us?" Annabeth asked.

"They'll be doing aerial reconnaissance of the island. They're looking for stragglers," Malcolm said.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "We can't let them find us here," Annabeth said. "Inform the lookouts. They need to keep a low profile and inform us when they see any helicopters or other vehicles."

Thalia smiled at her friend. This was the real Annabeth; the one with a plan.

"On it," Malcolm said before running off to inform the others.

Thalia studied her friend again. Thalia wasn't one for a lot of study or analysis, but she cared for her best friend. "Are you still worried about the disease?" Thalia asked.

"This has something to do with Loki; I know it," Annabeth said.

Thalia sighed. "If it does there is nothing we can do about it."

Annabeth smiled. It was just like Thalia. Out of sight and out of mind. "You don't worry do you?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia smiled. "I have to see the enemy before I worry about them."

Annabeth laughed. "Thank the gods I'm here to keep you out of trouble."

Thalia frowned. "I don't need help. I can take care of myself."

Annabeth put her arm around her best friend. "Sure you can." Thalia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on Annie, let's go pick on my little brother." Thalia pulled away from Annabeth as she walked towards the elevator. Annabeth took one last look outside and pushed the feeling of dread from her mind. "Are you coming?"

Annabeth smiled at her friend's anxiousness. "On my way." She ran off toward the elevator to join Thalia. It was clear by the look on Thalia's face that Jason wasn't going to like the surprise she had for him. Annabeth smiled at her friend, but her mind raced with possibilities of what was to come. Unfortunately, none of the possibilities were good.

_**AN: I know a short chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had some writer's block on this story, but I think I'm recovered now.**_


	12. Ice Cold Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 12: Ice Cold Death

**Third Person POV**

_Northwestern United States_

The group of fire giants moved towards the trench that the Olympians had dug. Mrs. O'Leary stalked toward them. She was still in her giant form. As she walked the earth shook beneath her paws. The giants paid no attention to the trench; they were transfixed on the giant hybrid hellhound that walked toward them. They had seen her destroy their fellow giants and they would not give her the opportunity to attack them when their backs were turned. Athena and her fellow Olympians waited for the opportune time initiate their plan.

Artemis held Aphrodite in her arms. The goddess of love was covered in her own blood. The wounds she sustained were terrible. Half her body was burned and oozed with golden ichor.

Hermes, Demeter and Poseidon waited by the trenches for the signal from Athena. Poseidon would freeze the sea water that filled the trench before the other Olympians used their powers to shatter the giants into pieces.

The giants continued to back up toward the trench. Athena held her hand over her head ready to give the signal. The giants were standing so close together that when one would fall in the trench the others fell in as well. Mrs. O'Leary sensed that the giants were slowing. She couldn't let them discover the trap that the Olympians had set for them. The hellhound was beginning to tire. She had never used her power to change size before; it was beginning to take its toll on her body. She knew that it was now or never. Flames shot from her eyes and mouth as she charged full speed towards the giants. The giants panicked as the hellhound charged them. They began to turn around to run, but it was too late. The first giant turned and lost its footing as it fell into the open trench. It grabbed onto its fellow giants causing all of them to fall into the trench as well.

Athena lowered her arm. Poseidon had been concentrating on the sea water in the trench. As the first giant fell Poseidon froze the water solid. After just a few seconds the trench was frozen into an immense block of ice that included the giants. The other Olympians were about to use their powers to shatter the frozen giants, but Mrs. O'Leary beat them to it. She ran full speed and jumped over the frozen trench as her powerful tail shattered the frozen giants into pieces. The Olympians scattered as the hellhound landed on the other side of the trench with an immense crash.

The Olympians stared in wonder at the largest hellhound anyone had ever seen. She could have given Typhon a run for his money. Mrs. O'Leary stood in front of them panting. Smoke flew out of her nostrils as she breathed hard from her run. Athena walked towards the hellhound. Mrs. O'Leary's eyes seemed to fade in brightness before the hellhound began to shrink in size. Her body shrank and the power she had emitted earlier faded. Once the cloud of smoke faded from around the hellhound she was now her normal size. Athena approached the creature carefully. She looked at the giant head of the creature and noticed that the hellhound was sleeping soundly. She rubbed behind the creatures head carefully. The other Olympians approached. They marveled at the power of the beast.

"I guess Percy was right," Poseidon said.

Athena looked at her former rival curiously. "Right about what?" Athena asked.

Poseidon grinned. "He told me that she would be a great asset," Poseidon said as he gestured toward the sleeping hellhound.

Athena smiled warmly. "A one dog army seems to be a pretty big asset," Athena said.

Soft crying broke the other Olympians away from their victory celebration. They all turned to see Artemis holding the injured Aphrodite. They all rushed to her side. Athena knelt beside her sister.

"How is she?" Athena asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say.

Artemis looked up at her sister. Her silver eyes were now stained red from crying. No one had seen Artemis cry since the death of her beloved Orion. "We need Apollo," Artemis said softly.

Poseidon knelt beside Artemis. His hand hovered over Aphrodite's body. "She can't wait for Apollo. There's one chance for her, if this doesn't work, she'll fade," Poseidon declared.

"How do we help her?" Artemis asked.

"She was born of the sea. The ocean may heal her and I can use my powers to help," Poseidon answered. He gestured for Artemis to let go of the goddess. Poseidon placed his arms under her and carried her bridal style toward the ocean. The water calmed as he approached. The sea knew what was at stake and it followed the lead of its master. Poseidon walked into the sea with the goddess in his arms. Athena and the others waited at the shoreline. Athena wrapped her arms around Artemis protectively. She never knew her younger sister could ever act so helpless.

"It's my fault," Artemis said.

Athena just stared at her curiously. "How can it be your fault?" Athena asked.

Artemis wouldn't meet her sister's eyes. "I said she was a coward. I said she was weak," Artemis said.

Athena sighed. "She was the goddess of love not battle."

Artemis shook her head. "I made her feel worthless. I made her feel like we didn't need her help. She saved me Athena. After everything I said to her she risked her life to save me. Our father adopted her after the first Titan war. She may be annoying at times, but she has a good heart. I never treated her like a sister. I acted like she was useless; I was so wrong."

Athena looked down at the ground. She had been hard on Aphrodite as well. "We were both hard on her. We both made mistakes. She wouldn't want us to beat ourselves up over it." Artemis didn't answer; she kept her gaze fixed on the churning ocean waters before her.

The sea churned as the power of its master made the water glow with a beautiful sea green color. The other Olympians watched in hushed silence as the sea's powers worked to save the goddess. An hour later Poseidon exited the water with Aphrodite still in his arms, her skin was perfect without any burns or cuts. Artemis and Athena both watched for any movement. Suddenly, Aphrodite's hand moved. Artemis sighed in relief. The two daughters of Zeus approached Poseidon and helped him lay their adopted sister on the ground.

Aprodite's skin was perfect once again. She slept soundly once on the ground. Artemis and Athena looked at Poseidon. His normally tanned face was pale and he looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked.

Poseidon plopped down on the ground next to Aphrodite. He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. "Just tired," Poseidon said. "That took a lot out of me."

Artemis looked at her uncle. "Thank you for saving her," Artemis said.

Poseidon smiled at his niece. "She's part of the sea and the ocean never forgets its own. It was my pleasure," Poseidon said.

Athena smiled at the sea god. She reminded herself of all the arguments they had, but she also knew a softer and gentler side to Poseidon. Ever since he was betrayed by Amphitrite and Triton, he had changed. He was kinder to her and always offered to help her, if she needed it. She knew that she was attracted to him, but to her it felt wrong to be involved with a man she had first considered her uncle, and then her bitter rival. However, she felt adoration and thankfulness that he was now her friend. Would that friendship turn to something more? She wasn't sure and she wasn't ready to give up being a maiden goddess just yet.

"Athena, are you okay?" Artemis asked.

Athena stared at her sister for a moment before nodding. "Just thinking about Percy and the others," she lied.

"Why don't the rest of you go and help them? I'll stay here with Aphrodite," Artemis said.

Athena looked at her sister worriedly. "Are you sure?" Athena asked.

Artemis smiled at her sister's concern. "We'll be fine, go," Artemis urged.

Athena looked at Poseidon. She knew he was exhausted, but they would need his help. "Can you come with us?" Athena asked.

Poseidon grinned at her before standing up. He stretched his back and arms. Some of the color had returned to his face. "I'm fine, let's go," Poseidon said as he offered the goddess his hand.

Athena held his hand as she pulled herself up to her feet. She felt her cheeks turn red at the feeling that shot through her body at his touch. She let go of his hand before the moment became too awkward.

"Let's get the others. I have a little brother to check on," Athena said before leading Poseidon to the others.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY<em>

Muninn and Huginn flew through the man-made canyons of Manhattan. That demigod, Annabeth had told them about the mortal forces that would investigate the happenings at the hospitals and their search for stragglers. The two large Ravens sat on a perch looking down at one of the hospitals on Manhattan Island; it was the closest one to Olympus.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter echoed through the island. It was the only sound. The city was eerily quiet, it was devoid of movement. The cars were gone and the trains and buses weren't running. This helicopter was the only perceptible movement. The black helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital. The two Ravens watched curiously. Their black eyes glowed in the lights of the city. Even with most of the population gone the city was still illuminated.

Once the helicopter had successfully landed six soldiers stepped out of the vehicle. They held assault rifles in their arms. They were dressed in all black and would have been hard to see for anyone, except the two legendary Ravens of Odin. The soldiers ran across the roof and entered the hospital.

Muninn watched the scene unfold before turning to his brother. "Something is wrong here," he declared.

Huginn could feel it as well. "I feel it too," he confirmed. "This plague the humans talk about is a strange one."

Muninn kept his eyes on the roof of the hospital, but his mind was racing with possibilities. "What's loki up to?"

Gun fire rang out through the quiet of the night time air. The two Ravens stared at the roof of the building as four soldiers sprang from the door on the roof. Two ran for the helicopter as two others ran backwards firing their guns at the door behind them. The door to the roof broke open again and several dark figures ran toward the soldiers. Muninn and Huginn focused their enhanced vision on the dark figures. The birds squawked in surprise as they took in the features of the beings chasing the soldiers. The creatures wore hospital gowns, but there skin was black like the night and their eyes glowed red. Blood ran from the creature's mouths. They ran after the soldiers as bullets flew towards them. The bullets tore through their bodies, but they had no effect on the creatures. One of the soldiers guns jammed he tried to unjam it, but he was overrun by the creatures. His screams echoed through the night as the creature ripped through his flesh before tearing the man apart as if he was a rag doll. The other soldiers entered the helicopter before the craft flew off. The two Ravens just stared at the dozens of creatures on the roof of the hospital.

Huginn looked at Munin worriedly. "Now we know," Huginn said.

"He unleashed this horror here?" Muninn asked still in shock.

"Yes, Loki has unleashed the curse of the Draugr." Huginn's dark eyes shined in the light of the city.

"We must warn the demigods." Muninn said before he flew off toward Olympus.

Huginn gave one more look at the hordes of draugr that stood on the roof of the hospital. He jumped off his perch and followed his brother toward the home of the Olympians.

_**AN: Draugr, do a google search on them. Are they zombies? Well, I'll let you check them out more in future chapters. Let's just say that they shouldn't be taken lightly. I guess Annabeth is going to find out what Loki had in store for them after all, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	13. Dead Serious

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 13: Dead Serious

**Third Person POV**

Zeus held Percy in his arms. The Champion of Olympus lay motionless in the arms of his adopted father. Hades and Hera knelt beside the King of the gods.

Hera placed her finger on the boy's neck searching for a pulse. She sighed when she felt a weak one. "He has a pulse," Hera said.

Hades let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Zeus looked relieved, but Hera could tell that he was scared for his son.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone," Zeus said. His voice was filled with guilt and sadness.

"It wasn't your fault," Hades reassured. "He made his own decisions as he always does."

Zeus nodded. He couldn't argue with his brother; Percy was always running headlong into a fight, especially when his family or friends were in danger. It was part of his fatal flaw, loyalty.

Hera made a motion with her hands before a bottle of nectar and a small plate of ambrosia appeared on the ground next to them. Hades took the bottle and poured a few drops into the boy's mouth. Some of the color returned to Percy's skin, but he was still pale.

Several lights appeared near the assembled gods. Hades was about to get up when the lights faded into the forms of four very familiar gods.

The four gods smiled as they arrived, but their smiles disappeared when they saw Percy in his father's arms. Athena and Poseidon rushed to Zeus's side and kneeled across from Hera and Hades.

"What happened?" Athena asked in concern.

"Percy beat the King of the Ice Giants single handed and scared off the others before transporting them back to their own realm," Hades explained.

Poseidon cursed. "He used too much power," he said.

Athena nodded. "What happened, exactly?" Athena asked.

Hera went on to explain how his eyes had turned white and the amount of power that emanated from him. When she finished Athena had a befuddled look on her face.

Poseidon studied the goddess of Wisdom carefully. "You don't know what happened?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Athena looked at the sea god; she never knew he could read her so well. "No, it doesn't make sense. He's never showed that kind of power before," Athena explained.

"What can we do for him?" Poseidon asked.

Everyone stared at Athena expectantly. She could feel everyone's need for her to tell them that everything would be okay, but she wasn't sure. For one of the few times in her life she wasn't sure about something. "We wait," she began. She looked at Percy closely. She wished that she could speak with Odin. The Allfather would know what to do. "We hope that the ambrosia and nectar do the job. That's all we can hope for."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere unknown<em>

Percy opened his eyes. He felt weightless, and then he realized that he was floating in outer space. At first, he panicked thinking that he would suffocate in the vacuum of space, but he didn't. He could breathe. He looked around curiously. He floated through the depths of space, and then he remembered the fight with the ice giants. He wasn't in space; this was a dream or a vision. He wasn't quite sure.

"You're unconscious, my boy," a familiar voice said.

Percy tried to think of where he had heard that voice before. He racked his brain before he finally realized where he had heard that voice.

"You're the voice that helped me when I was poisoned," Percy said.

"Yes, I helped you before," the voice answered.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The voice laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" the voice said.

Percy tried to clear his mind. He was in a place that looked like outer space. He spoke to a voice that sounded like it came from everywhere at once. The voice radiated incredible power, but also, kindness.

"You're Chaos, the void at the center of the Universe," Percy said in awe.

The voice laughed again. "Very good my boy, you truly are the blessed of Athena," Chaos said.

"Lord Chaos, why have you brought my consciousness here?" Percy asked.

"You are between life and oblivion, my boy. You used too much power. You're mortal body cannot handle it. You could have burned up under the strain," Chaos explained.

"I can't die; my family needs me," Percy said excitedly.

"Calm yourself, you will survive. I brought you here to warn you of two things," Chaos clarified.

"What two things?" Percy asked. He was relieved that he would live, but worried about Chaos's warning.

"Loki has unleashed a great evil upon New York. The good news is that the mortals have closed off the island."

Percy's first thoughts were of Annabeth. Was she okay? "What's the bad news?"

"One million people in the city have died, but that is not the most terrible part. He has unleashed the evil curse of the Draugr," Chaos said.

Percy's mind raced as he tried to remember the Draugr. Suddenly, the information flooded into his mind. They were the undead; demons that took over the bodies of the dead. "Zombies, he turned them into zombies," Percy said.

Chaos laughed. "Young people and your zombies," Chaos mocked. Percy frowned. "I'm sorry my child. Yes, in a way they are zombies, but in reality they are demons that possess the dead. Once they inhabit a vessel they turn the body into a killing machine; a weapon of mass destruction."

"How can we stop them?"

"Draugr can only be killed by two methods. They can be beheaded or burned to a crisp," Chaos said.

Percy smiled. "I have the power to do that," Percy boasted.

"No time to boast child," Chaos said. Percy's face reddened in embarrassment. "Draugr can grow stronger off the living. They don't spread their curse, but they consume the living. It appears that Loki first incapacitated his victims and then his magic allowed the demons to take over their bodies. There are one million Draugr in Manhattan now, but there will be no more."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes it is, but an army of draugr that size cannot be ignored. Loki will use this to his advantage. He will attack Olympus while the demigods are in battle with the undead. You cannot be two places at once my boy. You either face Loki and his force or the army of Draugr."

Percy was shocked. He had a tough choice. He could either protect Olympus or help his friends. He either protected the throne room or Annabeth, Thalia, Jason and his other friends. How could he decide such a thing? "I can't let my friends die just to save Olympus," Percy said. His voice was filled with desperation.

"You will not be alone. The gods will help their children, but you were destined to fight Loki," Chaos said. Percy nodded.

"You said two warnings," Percy inquired.

Chaos was silent for a moment. Percy was about to ask again, but Chaos finally spoke. "Your mortality limits you. Loki has no such limitation. Be wary of using too much power; it can destroy you. Mortality is your greatest weakness; the prophecy foresees this. It will usher in defeat, if you let it."

"What do you mean? How will my mortality defeat me?" Percy asked, but it was too late. Percy began to spin around as he blacked out from the speed of movement.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY<em>

Annabeth and Thalia stood on a balcony in Olympus. They looked down upon the city below. Annabeth marveled at the architecture of Manhattan. It was the thing she loved most about the city; the mix of old and new.

"Earth to Owl Head, come in Owl Head," Thalia mocked as she tried to break Annabeth away from her study of the city below them.

"What?" Annabeth said harshly.

Thalia raised her hands, but she smirked at Annabeth's frustration. "I just wanted to see if you were okay," Thalia asked innoncently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, you were just trying to annoy me," Annabeth said. She could see right through her friend's innocent façade.

Thalia raised her hands higher. She knew it was hopeless to try and outsmart a child of Athena. "You win; can we get back downstairs and make sure the Stolls haven't destroyed the place?"

"You don't trust Jason and the others?"

Thalia laughed. "Clarisse maybe, but the Stolls will just wrap the others around their fingers."

Annabeth laughed. It felt good to do that. "We better go then."

"Not so fast child of wisdom," a voice said. The two demigods turned to see the two ravens of Odin.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"We have grave news. We have discovered Loki's plan, or at least part of it," Huginn said.

"What it is?" Annabeth asked expectantly.

The two birds looked at each other. Thalia and Annabeth could tell that this news was extremely bad. "Loki has unleashed the curse of the Draugr," Muninn said.

Thalia looked at Annabeth. She was completely confused. "The what?" Thalia asked.

"The Draugr, didn't you pay attention in my Norse mythology class?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Sorry, you put me to sleep when you babble on and on about stuff," Thalia defended.

Annbeth huffed and her cheeks turned red. "I do not babble," Annabeth denied.

Thalia shook her head, but her smiled showed that she was amused. "Are you going to tell me about the Draugr or not?" she asked.

"Fine," Annabeth said. "The Draugr were demons that took over the bodies of the dead."

"Zombies," Thalia said. Her blue eyes shined in the bright lights of Olympus.

"Hey, someone say zombies," a voice cried out from behind them. Thalia and the others turned to see Nico running toward them. Thalia smiled at her boyfriend.

Huginn and Muninn looked at each other. "Didn't I tell you brother?" Muninn asked.

Annabeth looked at Huginn curiously. "What did he tell you?" she asked curiously.

"That the children of today are weird," Huginn explained.

Annabeth laughed. "Not all of us. Just children of Hades and punk rocker children of Zeus," Annabeth said.

Nico and Thalia both glared at her. The two ravens chuckled. "I like her," Muninn said.

Huginn nodded. "I can see why the master cares for her so," Huginn said.

Annabeth was curious now. She was about to ask a question, but the daughter of Zeus interrupted. "So, what about the Draugr?" Thalia asked.

"The illness, it was part of Loki's plan. He first put them to sleep until they finally died. The slow and quiet death allowed the Norse demons to invade their bodies. Once inside they killed the body and then turned them into the Draugr, the undead," Huginn explained.

"You mean zombies, right?" Nico asked.

"No, silly child. They're not some stupid weakling undead from your Greek realm. These are Draugr. They're ten times stronger than when they were alive. They can only be killed by burning the entire body to a crisp or decapitation. Their bodies are immune to celestial bronze and imperial gold. Uru metal can vaporize them if touched, but their heads can be removed with mortal steel weapons as long as they are blessed by an Asgardian prayer," Muninn described.

"Do you know this prayer?" Annabeth asked.

Huginn and Muninn studied each other closely. "Yes, we know the prayer," Huginn admitted.

"Good, Nico get with the Hephaestus and Vulcan children; they need to produce as many steel arrows and spears as possible," Annabeth said.

Nico nodded. "What about swords?" Nico asked.

Annabeth looked at Huginn and Muninn; the birds shook their heads. "If they get that close to you, it's too late," Huginn warned.

Nico nodded again before running back to the elevator. Thalia watched him run away before she turned toward Annabeth. "What do you want me to do?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth touched her chin thoughtfully. "You're coming with me," Annabeth said. She looked at Huginn again. "Will lightning destroy them?"

"Yes, but the blast must be powerful enough and last long enough to burn them to ashes," Huginn said.

"That won't be a problem, but I'll need Jason to help me," Thalia said. "How many Draugr are we talking about?"

The two ravens stared at each other intently. "One million," Muninn said.

Annabeth and Thalia were frozen in shock. "How can we fight so many?" Thalia asked.

"We need the gods; all we can do is hold them off until they arrive," Annabeth said.

"What if they don't arrive in time?" Thalia asked.

"Then this city, all of you and this world will be destroyed by Loki and his minions," Huginn said ominously.

_**AN: Stay tuned more to come. I hope all the Chaos fans enjoyed this chapter. The creator of all will be back, don't worry.**_


	14. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 14: The Plan

**Third Person POV**

_Manhattan, NY_

Two demigods ran through the dark alleys of the city. They kept looking behind them like something was following them. Shadows moved behind them as the sound of footfalls echoed from blocks away. The two young demigods ran across an empty street and stopped under a street light behind a large white van.

The oldest of the two boys looked around nervously. "Do you hear them?" the oldest boy asked.

"Will, I don't see them, but something is wrong, I can feel it," the younger boy said.

"Don't worry Austin, we can out run them," Will reassured.

Austin was breathing heavily as he held his left leg. "My leg, it hurts," Austin complained.

"Let me see," Will said as he bent down to look at his brother's leg. The street light gave just enough light to illuminate his brother's leg. Blood was running down Austin's thigh just above his knee. A long gash ran across his leg. It looked like he had been slashed by an animal claw. Will tore off a part of his shirt and tied it around his brother's leg. "That should stop the bleeding. We need to get back to base and get you fixed up."

"Okay, I don't know how fast I can run with this leg," Austin conceded.

A growl from the alley broke the two demigods away from their conversation.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"I… I think… they found us," Austin said, his voice filled with fear.

Will looked around frantically at their surroundings. "We need to get off the street," he said.

Austin looked up to see a metal fire escape. "We can go up there," Austin said.

"Good thinking." Will pulled on the metal ladder before it slid down to the ground. The sound of the metal echoed down the street. "You go first."

Austin looked up at the ladder and frowned; his leg throbbed with pain. "You better go first; I'm going to need you to help me up," Austin said.

Will stared at his little brother. He was about to protest when he heard several growls from the alley. He climbed up the ladder quickly. He made it to the first level of the fire escape, and then looked down for his brother. "Come on up," Will said.

Austin grabbed the sides of the ladder and began to climb slowly. His body shook as the pain surged through his injured leg. Another growl rang out from the alley.

Will looked down the alley. He could see several shapes jump out of the alley. The creatures were dressed in hospital gowns and some were completely naked. Their skin was so dark that it looked navy blue in color. Some of the creatures had blonde hair and others brown or black. Their white teeth shined as they ran across the street. However, their teeth were jagged like the teeth of a piranha. Time seemed to slow as Will watched the creatures run towards them. Will froze as he looked at them. The creatures were horrible, but their blood red eyes were the worst. They seemed to burn with evil.

Will looked down at his younger brother as he struggled to climb up the ladder with his injured leg. "Austin, you have to hurry," Will yelled.

Austin tried to climb, but his leg wouldn't cooperate. "I can't," Austin said. Will climbed down and reached for his brother's hand. Austin grabbed his hand tightly. Will began to pull him up when his brother screamed in agony. Will looked down and saw that one of the creatures had his brother's leg. "Help me." Will pulled harder. Austin screamed louder as another creature bit into his ankle. More creatures grabbed onto his brother. Austin was pulled out his grip. Will screamed his brother's name. He looked down and the sight made him sick to his stomach. Austin screamed in agony as the creatures ripped him to pieces.

Will finally shook his head to clear the horror of the sight from his mind. He ran up the stairs of the fire escape. He reached the roof top and instinctively he closed the metal grate that sealed the top of the fire escape. He looked around for something to block the grate from opening. There were buckets of tar on top of the roof that were used for repairs. He placed all the buckets he could find on top of the grate. He jumped back as one of the creatures roared as it pushed on the metal grate. Will jumped back on top of the roof. He turned and ran to the edge. He jumped across the roof to the next building landing on his side. He felt two of his ribs break and scratches burned across his skin where he skidded across the roof. He sat on the ground as the pain surged through his side. The tears finally came as he remembered the horrible look in his brother's eyes as the creatures ripped him away.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

Travis and Connor Stoll were on scout duty only four blocks from the Empire State Building. They exited a local drug store that had been closed after the evacuation of the island.

"You know, if Annabeth or Thalia find out about this we're dead," Connor said.

"You worry too much. They won't find out, besides it was just a few candy bars, no big deal," Travis said.

"Okay, but I'm blaming it all on you, if we get caught," Connor said. Travis rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, they heard someone running towards them. They took out their celestial bronze swords and readied themselves for an attack. They sighed when they saw Will Solace run out of the shadows.

Connor grabbed Will before he could fall to the ground. The two sons of Hermes looked over their friend. Will was covered in bruises and cuts.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Austin and I were on scout duty about three blocks from here. These things came out of the shadows and attacked us," Will explained.

"Where's Austin?" Travis asked worriedly.

Will looked down sadly as a few tears leaked from his eyes. "They got him. We tried to fight them, but our swords passed right through their bodies," Will said.

Travis grabbed Will roughly by the shoulders. "Where's your brother?" Travis yelled snapping Will out of his daze.

The tears flowed freely from Will's eyes now. "They… they killed him. It was horrible. I couldn't save him," Will said as he placed his head in his hands and began to sob loudly.

Connor and Travis looked at each other and frowned. They couldn't stand to see their usually cheerful friend, so broken. "Come on, we need to get him back to base," Travis said.

"What about the things that attacked him?" Connor asked.

"We let Annabeth and the others know, but we need to get him to safety. Those things are probably following him," Travis said. The brothers both helped carry Will toward the Empire State Building. As they walked they heard strange noise in the distance. It sounded like a mix of growling and waling. It was a sound that the demigods would be hearing more of over the next several hours. The Draugr were on their way and nothing would stop them from their goal; to destroy and consume.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus<em>

Annabeth and Thalia stood in front of the elevators that would take them down to the lobby of the Empire State Building. At the moment, the two demigods were going over the blue prints of the skyscraper.

"The lobby is the only large open room. We can fight close quarters there," Annabeth said as she pointed to the lobby on the blue prints.

"The second floor mezzanine looks over the lobby. That would be a good place to setup our archers. Zoe and the Hunters along with the Apollo cabins," Thalia said. Thalia looked at her best friend worriedly. "What if they get passed us?"

Annabeth shook her head. She knew that there was little they could do then. "We need to setup offensive positions from the second through the fourth floor windows. We setup archers there. That's where the Hunters and the Apollo cabin should be. They're the best. If they get passed them, then it will be closer range archery and we can have the other campers do that," Annabeth explained.

Thalia nodded. "You didn't answer my question," Thalia said.

Annabeth sighed. "We'll have to blow the elevators," Annabeth said. Thalia stared at her friend in shock.

"How?" Thalia asked.

"Greek Fire," Annabeth said. A broad smile crossed Thalia's face. "I had Beckendorf and Jake Mason bring as much as their cabin could carry."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, Wise Girl," Thalia said. Annabeth smiled at Percy's nickname for her.

Suddenly, the doors to the elevator opened revealing the two dwarves, Brokkr and Sindri. The two hurried to meet Annabeth and Thalia.

"My ladies," Brokkr and Sindri said as they bowed to the two demigods.

"There is no need to bow to us," Thalia said.

"The sister of our master and the beloved of our master must be respected," Brokkr said.

Annabeth blushed at the dwarf's words. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"We're helping the demigods with their weapons," Sindri explained. "We have enough steel weapons to fight the Draugr."

"Good, so do you need us for something?" Annabeth asked.

"My brother and I know of the Draugr," Brokkr said. Annabeth and Thalia gave him looks that urged him to continue. "They will search out the living and devour them."

"They eat them?" Thalia asked disgustedly.

"The flesh of the living give them strength. They need it to survive," Sindri explained.

"If we cut-off their ability to feed, will that destroy them?" Annabeth asked.

Brokkr and Sindri looked at each other; it was clear that a silent conversation was going on between them. "It is possible, but unlikely," Brokkr said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"They will seek out the living. The powerful scent of the children of the gods will be a magnet for their appetite. They will come here to kill all of you," Brokkr said.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine," Thalia quipped. Brokkr frowned.

"We're only trying to warn you daughter of Zeus. The Draugr are not to be underestimated. Loki picked his weapon well," Sindri said.

Annabeth gave Thalia a withering glare. "I assure you that Thalia didn't mean to insult you Brokkr. She has a tendency to be a little sarcastic, at times," Annabeth said.

Brokkr laughed. "Very much like the master, I guess she really is our Master's sister," he commented.

Thalia smirked. "Not by blood, but many people say we act alike, but I don't see it," Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Then, you're a bigger seaweed brain, than the Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted. Thalia huffed, but didn't say anything else.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened. Connor Stoll ran off the elevator. When he saw Annabeth he ran toward her.

"What is it Connor?" Annabeth asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Will and Austin were attacked by some kind of monsters," Connor said.

"Where are they?" Thalia asked.

"Will is down stairs with Travis," Connor said.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Where's Austin?" she asked.

Connor looked down at the ground sadly. "He didn't make it," Travis said.

"It is done. They've tasted the flesh of a demigod. They will be here soon," Brokkr said.

Connor looked at the dwarf curiously. "Who'll be here?" he asked.

"Connor, go down stairs and find Jason, tell him that the enemy is coming. We need to set our plan in motion," Annabeth ordered.

"What enemy? What're you talking about?" Connor asked worriedly. Thalia grabbed the son of Hermes by the arm roughly. "Hey, that hurts."

"Shut your trap. Those things that attacked Will, they're coming here next," Thalia yelled

Connor's eyes grew twice their normal size. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Go with Thalia; she knows the plan," Annabeth said.

Thalia looked at her friend worriedly. "What're you going to do?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth held out a black remote control with a bright red button in the center. "I have someone to talk to before I come down," Annabeth said. The daughter of Athena turned to Brokkr and Sindri. "Go with them." The two dwarves nodded before following Thalia and Connor into the elevator. Annabeth gave them one last look before she walked into the Olympian throne room.

When she walked through the doors of the throne room she saw a twelve year old girl in a mousy brown robe. The girl's eyes were two balls of fire. Annabeth walked over to the girl and bowed before the goddess of the hearth.

"Lady Hestia," Annabeth greeted.

"Yes, my child," Hestia said.

"The Draugr are near; we are prepared as best we can to fight them," Annabeth informed.

"I know child; I have watched you and your fellow heroes," Hestia said.

"Then you know of my backup plan?" Annabeth asked.

Hestia looked into the hearth; the flames grew to twice their normal size. "Yes, you would cut-off Olympus from the mortal world," Hestia said.

Annabeth looked down at the marble floor at her feet. "If we fail, Loki will destroy the world," Annabeth explained.

"I know, but to cut-off the gods from the mortal world would destroy the gods," Hestia said.

Annabeth frowned, but she knew the consequences. "I know, but at least the world would survive," Annabeth defended.

"I'm not judging you my dear. I'm only pointing out the consequences," Hestia explained.

"I wish there was another way," Annabeth said.

"I know you do child, but have faith, my family will be here soon. You're plan will not be needed," Hestia said. Annabeth smiled at the information.

Annabeth stepped toward the goddess and held out the remote control. "I hope that's true, but if not you will have to set off the explosives," Annabeth said.

Hestia stared at the remote control like the device would explode on its own. "You ask a great deal of me," Hestia said.

"You are the last Olympian. My mother taught me much about the gods and you, my lady," Annabeth explained.

"Your mother loves you very much. You make her incredibly proud. It has been many centuries since she has been this proud of one of her children," Hestia explained. Annabeth blushed.

"I'm sorry that you have to be the one to decide," Annabeth said.

Hestia smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I'm always the one to keep the family together, to keep the peace. I do not fight, but I will defend my home," Hestia said as she took the remote control from the demigod before her. "Now go my dear, implement your plan. I pray to Chaos himself that it will succeed." Annabeth nodded before running out of the throne room. Hestia looked at the remote control warily. "I await you Champion of Olympus. Do not allow our family and home to die."

_**AN: I hope the description of the Draugr was unique enough. Stay tuned for a very different Battle of Manhattan.**_


	15. Family Squabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 15: Family Squabbles

**Third Person POV**

_California_

Zeus held Percy in his arms. Hera and Hades sat on the other side of Percy. Athena kneeled beside her father. Poseidon and the other gods stood around the group on the ground. They looked around protectively just in case the enemy returned or mortals came to investigate.

Athena took her brother's wrist in her hand. She felt Percy's pulse. "His pulse is strengthening; almost like he's returning from some far away destination," Athena said.

Suddenly, Percy gasped for air. The gods jumped in surprise. Zeus helped his son sit up.

"Percy, are you okay?" Zeus asked worriedly.

Percy looked around at his family. His gaze rested on Hera, just for a moment. A flood of memories crossed his mind. He smiled at first before shaking the feeling off. He looked at his father. "I'm fine," Percy began. His father looked at him curiously. "I spoke to Lord Chaos."

The gods all yelled at once. They began to argue among themselves. "Enough," Zeus yelled. The other gods all ceased their arguments. "What did the creator of all want?"

Percy stared at his father grimly. "He warned me that Loki has unleashed the Draugr curse in New York. We need to help the half-bloods. They will be overrun soon," Percy said.

The gods were all silent. All the color drained from Athena's face. "Annabeth," she said worriedly.

Zeus eyed his daughter sadly. "What else did he tell you?" he asked.

"Loki will use them as a distraction. It will allow him to attack the throne room," Percy informed.

Hera eyed her estranged adopted son. She could tell he was hiding something. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Percy glared at Hera. He frowned at how well she could read him. "He warned me to not let my mortality get in the way of victory," Percy conceded. The gods all looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean?" Poseidon asked as he looked at Athena.

Athena analyzed her former rival. Her cheeks turned pink. She was happy that he believed in her judgment so much. "Your mortality can weaken your powers," Athena said as she looked at Percy for confirmation.

Percy nodded. "Can I beat him?" Percy asked his sister.

Athena frowned at the lack of confidence in her brother's voice. "Of course you can," she reassured.

Percy forced a smile. He slowly pulled away from his father, and then stood up carefully. Zeus, Hera, Hades and Athena stood up as well.

"I must face Loki alone," Percy said. Zeus was about to protest, but Percy raised his hand. "All of you must help your children fight the Draugr. They are too powerful for the demigods to beat on their own."

"It's against the ancient laws to interfere," Zeus said.

Percy stepped toward his father. He couldn't believe that he would bring up the ancient laws at this time. Zeus stepped back in shock at the anger coming from his son. "To Tartarus with the ancient laws; your children are in danger. You can't leave them."

"I am the King of the gods and your father; you will not speak to me that way," Zeus said harshly.

Percy didn't flinch. He loved his father, but he hated it when his dad stuck to the ancient laws so strictly. "They are fighting creatures outside of this realm. Why can't you put aside the ancient laws for once," Percy yelled. The other gods all stepped back Percy's eyes were flashing with multiple colors.

Zeus looked at his son in shock. "Calm down son before you do something you'll regret," Zeus warned.

Percy chuckled. He whispered under his breath; his body began to glow as his sea green armor covered his body. He stepped closer to his father. He stretched out his hand and Mjolnir appeared. "I won't let you use the ancient laws to keep our family apart," Percy declared.

Zeus sighed. "What would you have me do, defy the ancient laws that have been in existence for thousands of years?" he asked.

Percy glared at his father. "That's exactly what I'm asking. You've interfered before. This time you will be fighting a force outside of this realm. Please father; do what feels right, even if it means going against the laws," Percy pleaded.

Zeus looked into his sons eyes. He could feel the boy's power, but he could also see his son; the child that he loved. He looked at the other Olympians. Athena nodded. The other gods followed her lead. Zeus's gaze rested on Hera. She gave him an encouraging smile. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and butterflies in his stomach; something he hadn't felt in a long time. He returned her smiled and turned toward his son.

"We will help," Zeus declared. Percy smiled at his father. He was proud that Zeus had finally chosen his family over the ancient laws. He could see a gleam in Zeus's eyes; a look that he'd never seen before. "We must return to Olympus. Our children need our help."

"What about Aphrodite?" Ares asked. Hephaestus glared at his brother.

"Don't forget Artemis," Apollo added.

"Apollo, go help your sister, and then I want all of you to return to Olympus. We will make our last stand there. Loki will not destroy our home," Zeus ordered. Apollo nodded before disappearing into a golden light.

"Percy, what are you going to do?" Athena asked.

Percy looked at his sister thoughtfully. "I will accompany you, but I must stay on Olympus to face Loki. I can't let him get to the throne room first," he said determinedly.

Zeus stood in the center as the other gods surrounded him, minus Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis. Percy stood between Zeus and Athena. Zeus raised his hand and they all dissolved into a golden light. Only a few seconds later they appeared in the center of the throne room.

Hestia looked up from the hearth and smiled at her family. "Thanks to Chaos that you're back," she said.

Zeus rushed to his older sister's side. "What's happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Loki has unleashed the Draugr. The children are preparing a defense. Annabeth planned to destroy the elevator, if they made it passed them," Hestia warned.

Zeus stared at his sister in disbelief. "Destroy the connection between Olympus and the mortal world," Zeus yelled. Hestia flinched under his angry glare.

Athena stepped between them. "Father, it is a plan of last resort. We would rather have the connection destroyed versus the world's destruction," Athena reassured.

Percy placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "Father, we're here now. We can make the difference," Percy said.

Zeus stared into the grey eyes of his daughter before looking into Percy's eyes. The sea green was there, but Zeus could still remember those white eyes when Percy had fought the King of the ice giants. Zeus sighed. "I'm sorry sister, I overreacted," he apologized. Hestia smiled as her eyes smoldered with the flames of the hearth.

"I was disturbed by the plan as well, but now the plan can be discarded," Hestia said.

Athena shook her head. "No, it is a plan of last resort; we must preserve it," Athena explained.

The other gods and Percy all looked at her like she was insane. "It's too dangerous," Percy said.

"It is, but the world is more important than Olympus," Athena defended. Zeus glared at his daughter, but he had to admit it; she was right.

"We must keep the plan. As much as it pains me to say it, the plan would save the world," Zeus acknowledged.

Percy placed his hand on Zeus's shoulder. "I won't let it come to that. I'll stop Loki; I swear on the Styx," Percy promised. Zeus stared at his son in shock. Percy gave his father a reassuring smile.

"Percy, you will stay here with Hestia, while we help our children fight the Draugr," Zeus ordered.

Percy wanted to argue with his father, but he understood that he had to stay in reserve. Loki was counting on him to rush to his friends and forget his duty to protect Olympus and the throne room. He watched as the gods flashed out of Olympus; he felt envious of them. They were going to fight side by side with his friends, while he was stuck up on Olympus waiting for a sign of Loki's presence. He walked over to the hearth. Hestia smiled at the boy she loved as a son.

"It's not fair that I have to stay here while they fight down below," Percy said. He sounded like a small child pouting over not being picked to play a game.

Hestia laughed softly. Percy just glared at his aunt. "I'm sorry my boy, but you sound like a pouting child," Hestia said.

Percy frowned at the comparison. "I don't like to wait," Percy said simply.

Hestia put her arm around the boy. "Always so impatient, even when you were little," Hestia explained.

"My friends and family are down there fighting and… dying; how can I stay up here waiting?" Percy asked sadly.

"They have their duty and you have yours." The flames in the goddess's eyes grew brighter as she spoke.

Percy looked into her fiery eyes. His eyes began to burn as well, until his eyes matched those of the goddess. He turned and looked into the hearth. The flames grew higher as he looked into them. "I know my duty and my destiny. I have to fight him, don't I?"

The fire in Hestia's eyes dimmed until they smoldered like a fire that was about to go out. "I'm so sorry my boy, but yes, you must face him."

Percy nodded. A steely look of determination passed across the Champion of Olympus's face. "I will not fail. Too many people have died because of that mad man."

* * *

><p><em>First floor of the Empire State Building<em>

Annabeth paced near the main entrance to the building. Strange sounds echoed through the man-made canyons of the city; the sounds of death, the sounds of the Draugr.

Jason and Reyna ran through the front door. They were sweaty and their skin was pale. Connor and Travis closed the door behind them after they entered.

"All we saw were shadows," Jason said. "The noises are getting louder; they must be close."

"Seal this door. No one else can leave the building, is that understood?" Annabeth asked.

Jason and the others nodded. Thalia walked up to her best friend. "That's it; we're trapped in here now, just waiting for them to arrive," Thalia said.

Annabeth gave her friend a grim look. "Not a very good plan, huh?" Annabeth conceded. She was mad at herself. Why couldn't she think of a better plan?

Suddenly, lights flashed throughout the lobby of the building. When the lights faded the Olympians, minus Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite stood before the demigods.

Annabeth was the first to react. She ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Athena smiled down at her daughter. They separated as Annabeth smiled at her mother in relief. "I'm so glad you're back," she said.

Athena smiled at her daughter, but it didn't last long. "We know about the Draugr," Athena said.

Annabeth sighed. She was glad her mother knew. "You know about my plans?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I know about all of them," Athena explained. Annabeth cringed. She waited for the criticism, but it never came. "Don't worry my dear. I agree with your plans, but we are here now to make sure that the final contingency will never have to be implemented."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thank you; we thought we would have to fight alone," Annabeth admitted. She looked around curiously. "Where's Percy?"

Athena gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "He is on Olympus," she explained.

"Why is he up there?" Thalia said as she stepped up to the goddess and her daughter.

Athena looked at her sister and frowned. "He awaits Loki's attack," Athena said.

Thalia frowned back at the goddess. "I think the Draugr can be considered an attack," Thalia said. She stepped toward the elevator. "I'm going up there and get his butt down here."

"Thalia," Zeus said. She turned and stared at her father. "He must stay up there. His duty is to fight Loki, not the Draugr,"

Thalia huffed. "His duty is to fight beside his family," she said angrily.

"Do you question my orders?" Zeus asked with barely controlled anger.

Jason walked to his sister's side. "Thalia, you're not helping," Jason pleaded.

"We need Percy. I can't believe he agreed to stay up there while we fight down here," she argued.

Zeus stalked toward his daughter. He clenched his fist as lightning flashed across his blue eyes. He may have mellowed since he helped raise Percy, but he would never stand by and let someone question his orders in such a way. "Thalia, mind your place," Zeus yelled.

"Father," Thalia spat. Zeus raised his hand.

"Percy didn't choose to stay there; I ordered him to," Zeus explained.

Thalia glared at her father. Everyone in the room stepped out of the way. Thalia was a lot like her father; everyone knew that. Nico looked between the King of the gods and his girlfriend. Someone had to stop them. He stepped forward, but stopped when he saw Hera walk up between the two.

Zeus's eye widened as he looked at his wife. Hera gave him a slight smile. She turned toward her estranged adoptive daughter.

"Thalia, it was hard enough on Percy. He doesn't need you to make it tougher," Her pleaded.

Thalia stared at the woman she once loved like a mother. A woman that she found out had betrayed her and Jason in the past. "Stay out of my way," she warned.

Hera flinched at Thalia's tone. However, she took a step closer to her daughter. "We have enough problems; a family squabble isn't needed now," Hera said.

Thalia's eyes flashed as her anger grew.

"Thalia, stop it," Annabeth said. Her grey eyes grew darker. "Percy has his own destiny, besides, the gods are here to help us."

Thalia stared at her best friend. If Annabeth could fight without the boy she loved, then why couldn't she fight without him? She sighed loudly. "I give up. But we better win this fight, father," Thalia said as she stepped away from Zeus and walked toward Nico and the rest of her friends.

Hera let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She wrapped her arm around Zeus's waist and his anger melted away. He looked into her dark brown eyes. "Thank you for trying," he said.

"I still love her and I couldn't let her talk to you that way. I know it's hard for both you and Percy. He wants to fight beside us, but we all know that he can't," Hera said.

A loud noise from outside of the building drew everyone's attention. The gods and demigods looked out the windows. Shadows seemed to move through the streets of the city towards the building.

"Shadows," Hermes said.

"What's making them?" Ares asked.

Athena looked closely. Her grey eyes sparked in realization. "Those aren't shadows," she said.

Zeus looked at his daughter curiously. "What are they?" Zeus asked.

Athena looked at the shadow figures as they moved toward the building. Everyone looked at her in anticipation. "Draugr," she said. Almost in answer to their name, the Draugr assembled into formation in front of the building. Their red eyes glowed in the darkness of the streets. They opened their mouths as their white jagged teeth glowed in the moonlight. A blood curdling scream echoed through the city before they surged forward. The Battle of Manhattan had begun and nothing would ever be the same.

_**AN: I know another cliff hanger, so stay tuned.**_


	16. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 16: The Battle Begins

**Third Person POV**

_Manhattan, NY_

The demigods closed their eyes as the nine Olympians flashed out of the lobby of the Empire State Building. The gods appeared directly in front of the building on the sidewalk. They watched as the horde of Draugr moved toward them.

Ares and Athena threw their spears at the draugr, but the weapons passed through their bodies without any harm to the demons. Ares growled in frustration as he sent a wave of force toward the monsters. The creatures stopped and looked around strangely before pushing through the power of the war god.

Dionysus and Demeter raised their hands before vines broke free from the concrete and from the few trees along the street. The vines encircled several of the demons, but withered and died at the evil magic that surrounded the monster's bodies.

Poseidon raised his hands and the water mains below the street exploded sending demons flying down the street and crashing into empty buildings. The monsters were soaking wet, but they stepped out of the ruined buildings without even a scratch on their bodies.

Zeus raised his hand and a lightning bolt struck the nearest Draugr. Steam came off the demon, but it walked forward without a scratch on it. Zeus stared at the monster in disbelief. He raised his hands again before the winds blew through the man-made canyons of Manhattan. The monsters flew through the air before crashing into parked cars along the street. Car alarms rang out through the empty streets of the city. The monsters stood up on top of the ruined cars before jumping down and returning to their brethren. Hera held onto her husband's arm. He looked into her eyes and understood. These were Norse demons; they were immune to the power of the Olympians.

Hermes understood as well; he extended his arm as a steel broad sword appeared in his hand. He ran towards the Draugr at full speed. He was a blur of motion as he ran through the crowd of Draugr. He beheaded a few monsters and they instantly turned into a black cloud of swirling dust. He stopped to assess the damage. As soon as he stopped moving the Draugr surged forward engulfing the messenger of the gods in a stream of bodies. A golden light flashed beneath the mass of Draugr. Hermes appeared near Poseidon and Hephaestus. He collapsed as soon as the light faded. Poseidon held his nephew; Hermes was covered in hundreds of scratches and bite marks. Golden ichor covered the sidewalk.

"Poseidon, take him to the throne room," Zeus ordered. Poseidon nodded before turning into a sea mist and disappearing with the god of thieves.

Hephaestus looked down at the puddle of blood on the ground. Hermes was his brother and friend. He turned toward the Draugr and unleashed a wall of flame between the gods and the army of demons. The gods expected the Draugr to walk through the flames, but they didn't.

Athena smiled at her brother. "You bought us some time," Athena said to Hephaestus. "Fire can destroy them."

Zeus and Hera stepped up to the goddess of wisdom. "What do we do?" Zeus asked.

Athena looked at the wall of flames, and then back to her father. "We have to fortify ourselves inside the building. Mortal steel can destroy them, but only if they are beheaded. Burning them to a crisp will also destroy them," Athena said.

Zeus looked toward his wife. Hera gave him a reassuring smile. "Everyone back inside. We will need to help the children barricade the building," Zeus ordered. The remaining gods disappeared into a golden light. The wall of fire rose to twenty feet in height before Hephaestus disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Throne Room<em>

Percy sat on the marble floor of the throne room. Hestia tended the hearth as they waited for any news of the battle waging below. Percy stood and began to pace back and forth.

"You're going to wear a rut in the marble," Hestia said.

Percy looked down at his feet. He felt so guilty that he was up on Olympus while his friends and family were fighting for their lives hundreds of feet beneath him. He looked up at his aunt. "How can you be so calm at a time like this? Our family is fighting down there," Percy asked.

Hestia sighed. "My boy, I'm always here as the last line of defense for Olympus. I'm not a warrior, but I will protect my home," Hestia explained.

"Don't you ever get impatient? Aren't you worried about them?" Percy asked.

Orange flames shot from the goddess's eyes. "I care for my family deeply. I'm worried like you, but I cannot do anything about it. I know my duty and that is what I concentrate on. You would do well to do the same," she said.

Percy sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. "I hate waiting," he admitted.

Hestia smiled at her nephew. "I know you do; a demigod is always impatient. A strange thing for people who would do well to savor life and not rush through it," the goddess said thoughtfully.

Percy nodded. He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. It was a technique that Thor taught him. Hestia watched him; she could never be more proud of the boy. He had grown up so much. Percy's body radiated with a bluish green light. Hestia marveled at the boy's power. She knew that the Fates had a special interest in his life. He was the most powerful and most unique of demigods. He was a mix of mythologies. He was incredibly special. Hestia wished she knew more of what was in store for him, but that wasn't her power. She could only be there for him when he needed someone, like now.

Percy opened his eyes. He no longer felt the guilt and pain. He knew that Loki was close, but he didn't know where. He turned and looked at the hearth. "What do you think Loki will do next?" Percy asked.

Hestia stared into the flames of the hearth. The fire doubled in size under her intense glare. "He will use the Draugr to distract us and hope that you abandon your post. He would like nothing better than to reach Olympus without a fight. He can easily transport Gaea and Rhea with him," Hestia said. Percy frowned at the concern in Hestia's voice when she said her mother's name.

"You love Rhea, don't you?" Percy asked.

Hestia smiled. "She was a great mother, for a Titan that is," Hestia said.

Percy returned the smile. "She cares about all of you," Percy said.

Hestia nodded. "She does," Hestia said. "I thought she had faded after first Titan war, but it appears that she looks after us still."

"Like a good mother should," Percy said as he looked at the patterns in the marble floor.

"Don't be too hard on Hera," Hestia said. Percy looked up at her with a curious look on his face.

"I know you were thinking of her." Percy nodded. "No matter the terrible things she did in the past, she still loves you and Thalia. She would do anything for you."

Percy forced a smile. "I still love her, but when I think of what she did, I feel nothing, but pain."

"I understand, but remember the gods are not infallible. We make mistakes, except our mistakes cause tremendous damage, even to those we love," Hestia said sadly.

Percy stood and walked to his aunt. He put an arm around her shoulders. The goddess looked up at him, and then he pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart a few moments later. She gave him a curious look. "Even a goddess needs a hug sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY – Chrysler Building<em>

Loki stood on a ledge near one of the metal eagles perched on the side of the building. Nemesis stood at his side.

"You seem lost in thought my lord," Nemesis said.

Loki turned toward the goddess. "My dear; I'm savoring the feeling of impending victory," Loki said.

Nemesis gave him a curious look. "Isn't that a bit premature?"

An evil grin spread across the god of evil's face. "The Draugr are too numerous and powerful for the Olympians and their children to fight alone. The champion will come to their aid, and that will be the time of our victory."

Nemesis smiled. "We will have vengeance upon them," she declared.

"Why do you hate the Olympians so much?" Loki asked curiously.

Nemesis walked to the side of closest metal eagle. She touched the stainless steel eagle before turning to look at Loki. "I'm the goddess of balance, but the Olympians never cared about that. They obsessed over my other title, as the goddess of revenge," she said. Loki nodded. "They never gave me the respect I deserved. I was just another minor goddess to them. They never believed in balance. Zeus always had to be right, even when everyone knew he was wrong."

"So, you joined Kronos; you hoped he would bring balance?" Loki asked.

Nemesis stared up at the night sky. "A stupid thought; it was a dream really."

Loki shook his head. "No, it wasn't," he reassured. "You wanted to be respected; no one can blame you for that." Loki stepped closer to the goddess. Nemesis's breath hitched in her throat as she looked into the dark eyes of the god of evil.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

Loki smiled. Their faces were only a few inches apart now. "I'm giving in to my instincts," Loki said as he leaned forward and captured the goddess's lips with his own. Nemesis felt herself melt into the kiss. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. She had always felt a strong attraction to him, but now, her senses were overloaded by his sheer presence. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and then she felt her body heat up. Her eyes opened fully as she realized something was wrong. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed. Her skin began to glow and she felt pain shoot through her body. She tried to scream, but Loki's lips were pressed tightly against hers. Blackness overcame her vision and she was no more.

Loki pulled out of the kiss. Nemesis stood before him; she was now a statue made of charcoal. "I tried to make it less painful than it could have been my dear goddess. I promise that I will not be so kind to the Olympians," Loki said before he touched the cheek of the goddess. The charcoal statue of the goddess broke apart and was carried aloft by the winds over Manhattan.

Loki stepped closer to the edge of the building and looked out toward the Empire State Building. He could see a fire at the street level. He smiled. "You only delay the inevitable. Olympus will be mine and the world will follow," he said. He turned toward the door to the building. "Isn't that right my ladies?" Standing behind him held captive by two large Cyclops were Gaea and Rhea. They looked terrified. They had seen how Loki had destroyed Nemesis and they could feel his evil.

"You are a monster," Rhea said.

Loki smiled before his body began to glow. His body morphed into that of a large golden snake with coal black eyes. "If you want a monster, then a monster I shall become," he said before he slithered over to his two prisoners. The Cyclops looked at their master with fear in their eyes. Rhea and Gaea both shivered with fright. The snake drew close to their faces. They could smell the putrid venom on the monster's breath. The giant snake turned and looked toward the top of the Empire State Building. "Don't worry; it shall all be over soon."

_**AN: The battle shall continue next chapter. Even though Loki is evil; you gotta love him, right?**_


	17. Waves of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 17: Waves of Death

**Third Person POV**

_Manhattan, NY – Empire State Building_

The gods helped their children barricade the windows and doors to the building. Hephaestus and Hermes worked together with their children to block doors and windows. Once that work was complete they began to set traps and other devices to destroy or slow down the Draugr, if they got through the barricades. The few children of Mercury and Vulcan helped as well.

The children of Aphrodite and Venus along with the younger children of Apollo went to Olympus to setup a makeshift infirmary. Even though there was a hospital on Olympus, it wasn't setup for emergency triage.

The older children of Apollo led by Michael Yew and Will Solace worked alongside their father and the Hunters of Artemis. The hunters gave the sons of Apollo and their father dirty looks, but they worked together as Artemis stood to the side to make sure no fights broke out.

The Ares and Mars children stood on the first floor sharpening their new steel weapons. Brokkr and Sindri had helped the children of Vulcan and Hephaestus forge the weapons. They had created steel tipped arrows, but they wouldn't kill the Draugr; it would only slow them down. Unfortunately, for the demigods they would have to fight one on one against the demons.

The Demeter, Ceres, Dionysus and Bacchus children worked to create additional traps throughout the first and second floors of the building. They used vines as snares and even used ropes to create nets.

The Athena and Minerva children made plans and strategies. Annabeth and Athena setup planning areas on both floors.

Annabeth was looking over blueprints of the first two floors. Athena was talking to Malcolm about setting up traps on the stairs that led to the second floor. Malcolm nodded before running off to find the Demeter and Dionysus kids.

Athena approached her daughter. Annabeth's brow was wet with sweat and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Her grey eyes were identical to her mothers'. Athena could never be more proud of her daughter.

"You've made me very proud," Athena said.

Annabeth jumped at her mother's voice. She smiled sheepishly at her mother. "Sorry, you startled me," Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have disturbed your concentration," Athena said. Annabeth smiled at her mother. "What are you working on?"

"I have an idea to setup some explosives on the stairwell, here and here," Annabeth said as she pointed at different locations on the blueprints. Athena watched her daughter explain her plans. "We can lure a great deal of the Draugr in here and explode some Greek fire in the stairwell. The fire will destroy them before the sprinkler system comes on."

Athena nodded. She was impressed by the plan. "The explosive will seal them in and the fire will destroy, very impressive," Athena said.

"You really think so?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Of course," Athena confirmed.

Annabeth rolled up the blueprints. "I better find the Hephaestus campers," Annabeth exclaimed as she ran to find Charles Beckendorf and the others. Athena's smile widened at her daughter's enthusiasm for her plan. Athena's smile faded quickly. She stepped out toward the windows on the second floor of the building. She looked outside the building toward the streets below. The wall of fire Hephaestus had created burned brightly in the dark of night. The street lights had long since faded; the power around the city had gone out a few hours ago. Athena was thankful that the elevator to Olympus did not rely on power from the city. The elevator was powered by the magic of Olympus. She looked back at the wall of fire; she could hear the wales of the Draugr on the other side of the flames. She knew it was only a matter of time before the fire extinguished and the demons attacked. She prayed to Chaos himself that they would be able to hold out until Loki attacked. Athena knew that Percy was the only being that could defeat the god of evil.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY – Chrysler Building<em>

Loki stood on the ledge of the observation deck of the skyscraper. He looked down to the streets in front of the Empire State Building; he saw the wall of fire that blocked the advance of the Draugr.

Loki raised his magic scythe. He concentrated on the wall of flames creating a force field around the fire. His eyes turned gold as he used his powers to speed up time. The oxygen surrounding the flames caused the wall of fire to begin to fade. After only a few minutes the wall of fire was extinguished. Loki smiled in triumph as the Draugr advanced on the Empire State Building. Loki's end game had begun.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY – The streets of mid-town<em>

Tens of thousands of Draugr hurried through the streets of Manhattan toward the Empire State Building. The Draugr's only purpose was to devour the living. The demons reached the sidewalks in front of the building. Their eyes glowed red as they stared into the wall of flames that blocked their advance to the building. The demons could sense the presence of the powerful beings within the building; it was like blood to a mosquito.

The demons watched as the wall of fire began to fade. They waited in anticipation. Their instincts were at the ready; to pounce on the living and drain them of their life force. Once the fire was extinguished a roar resounded throughout the canyons of Manhattan. Windows exploded under the rumbling sound of the collective roar of the Draugr. The road stopped before the Draugr surged forward like a swarm of bees or an army of ants. They moved with one mind and with one goal, destruction.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY – Empire State Building<em>

The gods and the demigods stood in shock as the wall of fire died in front of them. Hephaestus tried to make the flames grow higher, but his power was being blocked somehow.

"Prepare the defenses," Zeus ordered. The gods and demigods rushed to their posts.

The Draugr hit the first floor barricades like a herd of buffalo. The demigods and their parents on the first floor reinforced the barricades; they barely held. Inside the building you could hear the Draugr beating against the stone walls of the building.

Annabeth and Thalia stood on the third floor of the building. They had exchanged their celestial bronze weapons for two steel swords.

"The barricades are holding," Thalia said.

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horde of Draugr as they massed around the base of the building. "What're they doing?" she asked.

Thalia looked at the mob of Draugr; the demons formed lines around the building. At the moment they were ten deep.

Suddenly, Annabeth's grey eyes flashed with realization. "They're creating a ladder," Annabeth yelled. Athena and Zeus appeared at their side. "They're using their bodies as a massive ladder."

The Draugr climbed onto the backs of the demons in front of them as they began to create an undead ladder with their bodies. They slowly moved up the side of the building.

Annabeth watched them in fascination before a terrible thought crossed her mind. "Did we barricade the second floor windows?" she asked.

Athena gasped before her body began to glow. Annabeth and Thalia closed their eyes as Athena disappeared.

A few moments later she reappeared with Beckendorf and a group of twenty half-bloods.

"Barricade these windows. I have other teams working on the third and fourth floor," Athena said.

"Should we go higher than that?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Athena nodded. "I want you and Annabeth to take a third team and work on the fourth floor. We will keep rotating until we reach the tenth floor or run out of materials," Athena explained. Annaneth and Thalia ran off to assemble their team.

Zeus eyed his daughter carefully. "What else is wrong?" he asked.

"Loki has a plan, but I have no idea what it is," Athena admitted. It was the first time that Zeus had ever heard his daughter admit defeat.

Zeus placed his arm around his daughter and hugged her. It was the first time he ever hugged her. She knew that he hugged Thalia, Jason and Percy, but she never thought he would hug her.

"Do your best; I have faith in you," Zeus reassured.

Athena smiled at her father. It was the first time that he really acted like one. "Thank you," she said.

Zeus smiled. "I know I've been a terrible father over these many years, but I love you. I love all my children," Zeus explained.

Athena was shocked. "I love you too father," Athena said.

Zeus's smile widened. "Try to anticipate his next move," Zeus urged.

Athena's brow furrowed in thought as she tried to predict Loki's next action. Suddenly, she jumped out of her father's arms. "I'm so stupid. I fell into his trap," she said.

"What is it?" Zeus asked worriedly.

"He used the ladder tactic as a distraction. We need to send reinforcements to the first floor," Athena explained.

Zeus and Athena flashed out to find help.

* * *

><p><em>First Floor – Empire State Building<em>

Jake Mason and Nyssa walked around the first floor of the building with two of their brothers. The rest of the floor had been deserted after the call for reinforcements on the upper floors.

"I should have volunteered for upstairs," Jake said.

Nyssa smiled up at her big brother. "Don't worry; Beck is up there," she reassured.

Jake sighed. "I know, but I should be helping build, instead of playing guard dog," he said.

Suddenly, the main doors to the first floor exploded. The four children of Hephaestus looked on his horror as the Draugr surged through the open door. The traps exploded snaring dozens of Draugr, but it wasn't enough. There were too many demons. The four tried to fight them as they ran through the door, but they were strong. Jake cut the head off a Draugr turning the demon into black powder. Two of his brothers were overrun. Their screams echoed through the first floor. Nyssa was frozen in fear. Jake grabbed her and ran toward the elevator. The door to the elevator opened. Beckendorf and Luke stood in the elevator with Michael Yew and a group of Apollo archers. They fired into the crowd of Draugr. Jake ran to the elevator as Beckendorf screamed for his brother to hurry. Jake ran as fast as he could until a Draugr grabbed his leg. The demon bit down on his calf. Jake screamed in agony. He dropped Nyssa to the floor.

Jake turned and cut the Draugr's head off with his sword. "Nyssa run," he yelled.

"I'm not leaving you," she protested.

"Go," Jake screamed. Nyssa saw the demons run toward her. She turned and ran. She made it to the elevator just in time. She turned and watched as the elevator doors shut behind her. The last thing she was Jake's terrified face and the sound of his screams.

Beckendorf held his sister tightly as she cried into his shirt. Luke and Michael were frozen in fear and disgust. They had watched the Draugr rip their friends to pieces in front of them. One thought raced through their minds. How could they fight and survive against so many demons?

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY – Sidewalk in front of Empire State Building<em>

Loki appeared on the sidewalk. The smoke in the air settled around the base of the building; it was the final remnants of the powerful blast of energy Loki used to blow open the doors to the building.

The two large Cyclops behind him held Gaea and Rhea. The two immortals were chained in celestial bronze.

Loki smiled as the Draugr surged into the building. One demon turned and ran toward the god of evil, but Loki raised his hand and the Draugr's red eyes dimmed. The creature finally looked up at the god. "Go my child; feed on the souls and energy of the gods and their children." The demon nodded and ran back into the building.

The god walked into the building followed by the Cyclops and their prisoners. The bodies of three demigods lay on the ground. Their bodies had been ripped apart. It was impossible to recognize them.

Rhea looked at the bodies and began to cry. "You evil bastard," she yelled at Loki.

Loki turned toward the Titaness. "Thank you," Loki said. He began to laugh as he walked to the elevator.

_**AN: Stay tuned more battle to come.**_


	18. Hurt and Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 18: Hurt and Comfort

**Third Person POV**

_Manhattan, NY – Empire State Building_

Chaos reigned throughout the building. The screams of demigods echoed throughout the building. Annabeth and Thalia ran up the stairs. They reached the third floor just in time. A group of Draugr was behind them. As they hit the landing on the third floor, Connor Stoll pushed the button on his detonator. The entire building shook as Greek fire exploded in the stair well. The demigods looked on as the stairs collapsed from the second floor down entombing a group of Draugr and blocking their ability reach higher up into the building.

Connor and Thalia both sighed in relief, but Annabeth wasn't relieved. She knew the Draugr weren't defeated, only delayed. "We need to move everyone up to the sixth floor and blow those stairs. Did we get the elevators blown?" she questioned.

Connor's faced paled. "Only two of the three were destroyed. The middle one is still functioning. We caught Ethan removing the bombs. He destroyed them before we could reach him," Connor explained.

Annabeth's grey eyes darkened. "We're so dead," she said.

Thalia put her arm around her friend. "We'll find a way," Thalia reassured.

Clarisse ran down the hall; her left arm was broken and in a sling. The left side of her face was cut from her ear to just above her eye. Thalia and Annabeth gasped at the sight of her.

"Where is he?" Clarisse yelled.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other strangely before turning back to Clarisse. "Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Ethan, where is that bastard?" Clarisse asked. Her voice was strained and anyone could tell that she was barely hanging on because of the pain that surged through her nerves.

Connor stood and approached her carefully. "Nico and Bianca took him to the sixth floor," he informed. Clarisse turned and ran up the stairs. Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other worriedly before running up the stairs after their friend.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Throne room<em>

Percy felt the explosions down in the building below the city of the gods. He turned to the goddess of the hearth.

Hestia stared at him with worry and fear in her eyes. "You can't go down there," she said.

Percy frowned. "I have no choice. I have to help them." Percy walked towards the door of the throne room.

Hestia ran to catch up with him. "You're playing into Loki's hands."

Percy looked into the fiery eyes of the goddess. "I know." Percy's body began to glow. Hestia let go of his arm as his armor appeared on his body and Mjolnir grew into his hand. "I will come back as soon as I can, I promise."

Hestia looked down at the floor as Percy flew into the air and then over the edge of the city. He plummeted toward Manhattan and the evil that awaited him below.

* * *

><p><em>Empire State Building – Second stairwell<em>

Malcolm ran up the stairwell; the sound of growling and waling echoed behind him. He ran to the sixth floor and pushed through the door. A dozen weapons were pointed at him. He raised his hands in the air as the demigods around him sighed and dropped their weapons.

Malcolm looked down at the ground; Charle Beckendorf sat with a black box in front of him. He was finished with the last connection to his detonator. He looked up at Malcolm with a determined look on his face. "We're ready," he said.

"Hit it," Malcolm said. Beckendorf hit the button on the detonator. A loud explosion rang out as the stairwell exploded beneath them. Now there was no way to walk up the stairs to the sixth floor. Another explosion shook the building. "It looks like Annabeth got the other one." Beckendorf nodded. Malcolm looked around at the dozen or so half-bloods that stood around him. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're dead, unless they got to the other set of stairs," Beckendorf said, but there was little hope in his voice.

A noise rang down the hallway as the center elevator opened. Katie Gardner stood in front of the elevator as the doors opened. She breathed a sigh of relief; no one was inside.

"Hold that door," Malcolm yelled as he ran toward her with a dozen demigods behind him.

Katie grabbed the door and held it open. Malcolm raced inside and hit the emergency stop button. He turned to Beckendorf with a worried expression on his face. "I thought we blew the elevators?" he asked.

"I thought so too," Beckendorf replied.

Malcolm looked at his friends and comrades. They were all bruised and bloody, but they were alive. "We're supposed to meet the others on the other side of this floor," Malcolm informed. They turned and ran towards the rendezvous point. They reached a large office with twelve foot ceilings. The room was full of desks and chairs. As they entered Malcolm could hear crying from a room off to the side. "Everyone get some rest." He walked to the sound of the crying. He opened the door to see Thalia holding Jason as the boy cried into her shoulder. Annabeth stood on the other side of the room. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened?"

"Reyna and the other Romans are dead. Jason blames himself. They were overrun by the Draugr," Annabeth explained.

Malcolm looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Annabeth's grey eyes were red and puffy. "We're it," Annabeth said.

"Bianca, where is she?" Malcolm asked desperately.

"She's fine. Nico and Bianca captured Ethan. They have him locked away in the next room," Annabeth said.

Malcolm looked around; he saw a few of his siblings, but not many. His heart sank at the thought of his sisters and brothers dying at the hands of those monsters. Luke sat on the floor with an unconscious Clarisse in his arms. Her face was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. Travis and Connor Stoll were fast asleep with a few of their brothers and sisters beside them.

A door opened and in stepped Bianca and Nico. Nico had a black eye and he was limping. Bianca had a cut just above her right eye and her left arm was in a sling. When she saw Malcolm she rushed forward and pulled him into a one armed hug. Malcolm held her carefully as he whispered in her ear.

Nico walked over to Jason and Thalia. He knelt beside them with a sad look on his face.

Jason pulled away from his sister and stood up. His eyes were watery and his face was red. "Where is Percy?" he yelled. He looked around the room. Everyone was silent. His gaze rested on Annabeth. "Where is your boyfriend?" Annabeth flinched at the anger in his voice.

Thalia stood up with Nico at her side. "You know he had to defend Olympus," Thalia said.

"He should be here. We're his family and his friends. He let them die," he said. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "He let her die," he whispered. Thalia walked up to her brother, but he shook his head angrily before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Empire State Building – Third floor<em>

Reyna, Gwen and Bobby raced down the hallway. A dozen Draugr had made it to the third floor before the explosion. The three Romans were out of breath. Reyna wanted to cry; she lost Jason, but she looked at her two friends. They needed her now. The three ran to a corner office and blocked the door with all the furniture they could find. Two walls of the room were filled with windows. Not a good thing considering that the Draugr could climb up the façade of the building.

Gwen looked up at her leader. "We're not going to make it?" she asked.

Bobby had his head in his hands as he waited for the inevitable. The screams of his friends and family echoed through his mind.

Reyna gave Gwen a small smile. "We're Romans; the gods won't abandon us," she said. She walked over to the window and looked down. The gods were fighting the Draugr, but the battle wasn't going very well.

Suddenly, a scratch at the door broke them away from their discussion. The scratching became louder until the door shook as something or someone banged on the door. The three were too frozen to move. The Draugr had found them. The three huddled in a corner of the room. They didn't have their weapons; they were lost in the fight.

The door exploded off its hinges and flew across the room. The three demigods froze with fear as two Draugr stood before them. They all knew it was over.

The windows behind them exploded and a bluish green blur entered the office. The Draugr charged the figure, but they blew apart as a very familiar weapon struck them. Percy stood before them with anger flashing across his eyes. Ten more Draugr entered the room, but Percy charged them blasting them to bits as Mjolnir destroyed them with a simple touch. The battle stopped; Percy turned around and smiled at his friends. Reyna and the others rushed forward and hugged him.

"Let me get you out of here," Percy said. He positioned his three friends around him. "Hold on tight. Percy held out Mjolnir and concentrated until a vortex appeared before them. They stepped through the vortex and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Empire State Building – Sixth floor<em>

Jason sat on the ground in the hallway. He had to be alone now. His outburst wasn't like him, but the pain was too much for him. Why didn't his brother save her?

Suddenly, a vortex of wind and blue light appeared in front of him. He stood up quickly and held out his steel sword for protection. Bobby and Gwen walked out hand in hand. Jason was frozen in shock. Reyna stepped out next. She ran forward and hugged him tightly. Jason wrapped his arms around her as tears leaked from his eyes. The vortex faded. Jason looked up to see Percy standing in front of him.

"You didn't think I'd let her die?" Percy asked. Jason ran forward and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry," Jason admitted.

"Don't be; I heard your thoughts. I couldn't stay away. No matter the cost," Percy said. He pulled away from his brother as his green eyes flashed into white light. "Tell Annabeth, I'm here now." Percy turned and ran to the nearest window and jumped out toward the battle that awaited him below.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Throne room<em>

Hestia sat by her hearth. She stoked the flames as they grew higher.

"I like fire too," a voice said from behind her.

Hestia turned and froze at the sight before her. Loki stood in his golden armor with the golden scythe in his hand. Behind him held by two Cyclops were Gaea and Rhea. Tears of flame trailed down her cheeks as she stared at her mother in celestial bronze chains.

"Mother," Hestia said.

Rhea looked at her oldest daughter. She was so tired, but she managed a small smile. "Hello my dear," she said softly.

Loki chuckled. "Family reunions; you've got to love them," he said.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Hestia asked venomously.

Loki smiled at Hestia before turning toward Rhea. "She certainly has your mouth Rhea," Loki chided. He turned back to Hestia. "I want the destruction of this world. I want the power of this realm. Once I have that, nothing will stand in my way," he said.

"You're a monster," Hestia said.

Loki's laugh echoed through the throne room. Dark clouds began to drift over the throne room and all of Mount Olympus. The Cyclops moved Rhea and Gaea into position. The monsters stepped toward Hestia, but Loki shook his head. "She's not a fighter, besides, I like having an audience," he said. The Cyclops stepped away, but they made sure to watch the goddess of the hearth closely.

"Loki, release my mother and grandmother," a voice of authority echoed through the throne room. Loki turned with an evil grin on his face. He looked at the dark haired woman before him with an mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "Nice of you to finally join us Hera; I've been expecting you."

_**AN: A lot of moving around this chapter, but I hope it was worth it, stay tuned more to come.**_


	19. The Demon Vortex

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 19: The Demon Vortex

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus_

"What?" Hera asked in disbelief.

Loki's evil smile seemed to darken the throne room. "I knew you'd come here. Once Percy left to save his family, I knew you'd come to help defend Olympus. Actually, I was counting on it," Loki said.

Hestia and Hera stood side by side as the god of evil approached. "What do you want with my sister?" Hestia asked, as the flames in her eyes flared.

Loki chuckled. "I need this Age's Queen to help with the ritual," he explained.

"What ritual?" Hera asked worriedly.

Loki waved his finger. "I think Percy told you. Don't play dumb Hera," Loki scolded.

"Let my mother and grandmother go. You filthy little bastard," Hera yelled. The aura of power around her made the columns in the throne room shake.

Loki looked around the room, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Why? Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

"If I have to," Hera said, her voice filled with determination.

Hestia smiled at her sister. "I will help her," Hestia added.

"Good," Loki said. His hands began to glow until he shot forth a whip made of fire. He slashed the whip toward the two goddesses, but it was intercepted by a wall of orange flame.

"You'll have to do better than that," Hestia said as she held off the whip with the power of the hearth.

Loki's evil grin spread across his face sending a cold shiver down the spines of the two goddesses. His body began to glow and morph into different shapes until a King Cobra formed in front of them. The snake was at least thirty feet long with a head five times the size of humans. Its six inch fangs dripped with green venom. When the venom hit the marble floor it began to eat through the stone like an acid.

"Then I will ssstep up my game," Loki hissed. Hera and Hestia just stared at the creature in terror. The black eyes of the monster looked into their souls. "You have a clean ssssoul Hessstia, most commendable, but your sssisster has done terrible thingssss. I will punissssh her firssst."

Hestia stood in front of her sister protectively. "You will not hurt her," Hestia said.

"Ssssuch bravery," Loki said. He struck forward. Hestia threw a plume of fire at the monster, but the flames didn't hurt it. The snake coiled around the oldest child of Rhea. He pulled his coils tightly around the body of the goddess. Hera moved to help, but froze at the sight of the giant snake's eyes. "You will wait your turn." Loki turned back to the goddess clutched in his coils. "I won't kill you." His body began to glow. When the light faded; he was back in godly form with Hestia chained to her hearth.

"Let her go," Hera yelled.

"She is my audience now," Loki said. He snapped his fingers and celestial bronze chains spread around Hera. Her arms were secured to her sides and she couldn't move her legs. Loki snapped his fingers again and a Cyclops carried the goddess over to her mother and grandmother. "Now the fun begins."

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Empire State Building<em>

The gods were fighting the Draugr, but they were slowly being overwhelmed by the sheer number of the demons.

"Father, we won't be able to hold them back for long," Athena said.

Zeus's electric blue eyes grew darker. "I know," he said.

Suddenly, something hit the pavement sending asphalt and concrete into the air. The fighting stopped the gods on one side and the mass of Draugr on the other. The dust around the large crater settled and out stepped a familiar figure dressed in sea green armor.

"Percy," Zeus said. Percy turned toward his father and nodded. He stepped between the gods and the Draugr. He held Mjolnir in front of his chest, and then pointed it toward the Draugr. He opened his mouth and screamed in the language of the Aesir. The red eyes of the Draugr flared with anger. Zeus looked at Athena. "We need to move back."

The gods huddled around their King as they moved away from the impending conflict between the Champion of Olympus and the remaining horde of Draugr.

Percy stood strong against the undead wall of Draugr that faced him. He knew these had once been mortal inhabitants of New York, but that was before the illness and their untimely deaths. Now evil resided within their lifeless shells. Thor had taught him about the Draugr; they were a plague on the world, but never had there been so many in one place before.

The mass of Draugr growled and moaned in anger and in their lust for destruction. They could sense the power of the being in front of them. It was a familiar, but strange power. They could smell the blood of the Aesir and this turned them into a frenzy of hunger. They surged forward to consume this new target, this new meal.

Percy held out Mjolnir; he knew the power of his weapon could easily destroy any Draugr, one on one, but now he was faced by an almost unending horde, but he knew that this was all that was left of the million strong army of Draugr. Unfortunately, there were at three quarters of a million left to fight. Percy's eyes turned a bright white color as his sea green helmet covered his head and the sides of his face. He felt the powers of the eldest Olympians within him and the power of the Aesir as well. He focused all his power as the Draugr surrounded him.

At first the demons stayed away from him. His glowing white eyes made the demons hesitate. For the first time the creatures looked afraid. One of the Draugr yelled and then the horde descended upon the last child of the Aesir. Percy's eyes flashed, and then his body began to spin like a top. Mjolnir flashed with power and magic, just like a strobe light. When the horde touched Percy they were destroyed as soon as the weapon touched them. Percy began to spin faster and faster. The air around him began to spin until a tornado formed from the movement of his body.

Some of the Draugr tried to run away from the power, but the tornado pulled them in toward their doom. The waling of the demons and the sound of the whirlwind was like an army of freight trains barreling down upon the city. More and more demons were turned to dust.

The gods watched in awe as the tornado that was the Champion of Olympus intensified. A scream emanated from the tornado. Athena recognized it as Percy's voice.

"What is that?" Zeus asked.

Athena leaned close to her father's ear. "It's Percy; he speaks in the ancient language of the Aesir," she said.

Zeus looked back at the tornado. The scream seemed to draw more and more Aesir from the shadows. "What is he saying?" Zeus asked.

"Come to me children of evil," Athena recited. The other gods just stared at her. She gave them an annoyed glare. "That's the translation."

"He's calling them in. It's some type of magic spell," Poseidon said.

"Like moths to a flame," Athena described.

Zeus smiled at the description. "He's doing it," Zeus yelled.

The mass of Draugr was beginning to thin out, but Percy was relentless. The tornado grew larger and the winds stronger. Athena's eyes widened with fear. "We need to back up," she said.

Zeus and Hades stood together. They could feel the increased pull of the vortex. "Everyone move back," Zeus yelled over the sound of the wind and the screams of his son. The gods moved further away until they could barely see the glow that emanated from the center of the vortex.

The winds picked up. Light poles fell over and were pulled along the pavement toward the tornado. Cars began to skid along the street as the pull increased.

Athena marveled at the power. "It's like a black hole," she said.

The wall cloud of the tornado grew wider and wider as more debris flowed into it, but Percy's onslaught never stopped. He was like a machine. He had one goal. Destroy the Draugr.

A silver light appeared behind the gods. Zeus held his master bolt ready to strike this intruder down. The light faded. Artemis stood before them. Her hunter's outfit was covered in golden ichor, but she looked unharmed.

"How is Aphrodite?" Zeus asked.

"She is fine. Apollo is taking care of her," Artemis explained. "What's happening here?"

Athena explained the situation to her sister. Artemis was shocked at the power Percy was wielding. "What about Olympus?"

All the color drained from Zeus's face. "We need to get up there," he said.

Athena eyed her father worriedly. "What about Percy?" she questioned.

"He can handle this," Zeus said hopefully. "We are needed on Olympus." He looked around for Hera. "Has anyone seen Hera?"

The others looked around worriedly. "Brother, I haven't seen her since the start of the battle," Poseidon said.

Zeus's face fell. "She wouldn't," he said.

"What?" Hades asked.

"She went to Olympus; to face him alone," Zeus said.

Hades pale complexion seemed to turn grey at the thought. "We have to help her," he said. The gods huddled around Zeus before disappearing into a golden light.

The vortex increased in strength. The few remaining Draugr tried to hide, but the pull of the vortex was too strong. The last Draugr plunged toward the center of the vortex and turned to ash with a simple touch of Mjolnir.

The vortex began to slow and the tornado and winds died down to a soft and gentle breeze. Percy stood still; he hung his head in shame at the destruction that he caused upon the city that he loved. He looked up to the top of the Empire State Building; dark clouds circled the antenna. A strange sensation flooded his senses and the blood within his veins ran cold.

"Loki," he said. The name sent a shiver down his spine, but that feeling was soon replaced with anger and hatred. Loki was the evil that destroyed his city; the creature that caused so many deaths. Percy's blood boiled with rage. Even though he was tired from the amount of energy he had used to destroy the Draugr; he knew that the battle was far from over. The sea green armor around his body began to glow before he flew into the air toward Mount Olympus.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus<em>

The elevator doors opened. Annabeth stepped out of the elevator with Jason, Reyna, Thalia and Nico at her side. Malcolm stayed with Bianca to help guard Ethan. Luke stayed with Clarisse who was still unconscious from her injuries. Grover had been severely hurt in the battle and two Apollo kids were tending to him.

"We need to get to the throne room," Annabeth urged. Her friends followed her as she ran to the throne room. The demigods pushed open the doors to reveal the interior of the throne room. They stepped forward, but stopped at the sight before them. Three goddesses were on their knees before the thrones to the gods. A Cyclops stood on either side of the goddesses. A girl about eight years old in a brown dress was chained to the hearth. "Hestia" The other demigods nodded. They all turned to the center of the throne room. A man in golden armor paced back in forth in front of the three goddesses chained before him. "Loki" Annabeth and her friends froze at the sight of the Norse god. They walked toward the throne room. They walked quietly hoping to sneak up on their enemy. They reached the area of the throne room just passed the visitor section. Suddenly, Annabeth and Thalia struck an energy barrier. They jumped back in pain as the energy field burned their skin.

Loki turned around with a devious look in his eyes. "More guests," he said. He looked around and frowned. "Where are your parents?"

"Leave them alone," Hera yelled, her eyes were red and it looked like she was about to cry. Thalia stared at the woman that had been her adoptive mother. The woman she had loved as well as the woman she hated for the past year.

"Why do you care? They're demigods, not worth your time, remember?" Loki mocked.

Hera glared at Loki. "I care for them," she replied.

Loki laughed. "The Champion made you soft, like the others," Loki said sarcastically.

Hera spat at the god of evil. "You won't win; my family will defeat you," Hera said hopefully.

"Don't worry Hera; you'll get to see your family. They will watch you die, but don't despair, they'll join you soon enough," Loki said.

"Leave her alone," Thalia yelled. She may have had her problems with Hera, but she didn't want her to die.

Several lights appear behind the demigods. When the lights faded the gods of Olympus stood behind the demigods. Zeus and the other gods rushed toward Annabeth and her friends. Thalia and Jason hugged their father when he reached them.

"Dad, he has Hera," Thalia said.

Zeus looked at the thrones and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Hera and the others chained to the thrones. When he saw Loki's smug face, he growled with anger. 'Loki, I order you to release them," Zeus yelled.

Loki's fiendish grin spread across his face. "I don't follow orders," he said.

Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hand. He threw the weapon at the force field, but nothing happened.

Loki laughed at the attempt. "You're puny Olympian weapons cannot harm my power," Loki explained.

Suddenly, the sky light over the thrones exploded and a sea green blur hit the force field. The blur passed through the force field and landed on the marble floor with a loud crash. The demigods gasped at the sight. Percy stood before Loki with Mjolnir glowing in his hand.

"It is time Loki," Percy said with a dangerous glint in his glowing white eyes.

Loki growled. "Time for what?" Loki asked angrily.

"Time for our final battle," Percy replied.

_**AN: The Draugr are no more, but the final battle with Loki has just begun.**_


	20. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 20: Sacrifice

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus_

Percy stood between Loki and the three immortals that were chained to the thrones. The two Cyclops rushed the Champion of Olympus, but Percy was too fast for them. He moved at the speed of sound as he dispatched the two monsters with Mjolnir. The monster's ashes hadn't even hit the floor before Percy stopped and stood in a defensive position against the Norse god of evil.

"Impressive," Loki said. He looked at the other side of the force field and smiled at Zeus. "I think we have a most impressive audience."

"Loki, I will not let you conduct the ceremony," Percy said.

Loki's evil grin spread across his face. The temperature in the room dropped until Percy could see his own breath. "I'd like to see you stop me," Loki said.

Percy growled and charged. He swung Mjolnir; Loki blocked the strike with his scythe. The clash of the two weapons sent a shockwave throughout the throne room. The demigods and gods that stood outside the force field were knocked off their feet.

Loki and Percy pressed their weapons together. "I have a new weapon now and I'm more powerful than you," Loki said. Percy pushed as hard as he could against the god, but Loki was strong, much stronger than before. Loki's dark eyes flashed with power before he pushed Percy back. The two weapons separated; Percy was thrown away from the god of evil. Percy landed on his feet. He was out of breath from the amount of energy he used.

Zeus and the others watched helplessly as Percy fought the Norse god. Athena stood next to her father with Annabeth at her side.

"Mom, we have to help him," Annabeth said.

Athena looked at her daughter sadly. "This fight has always been his. We trained him for this final battle. He'll make it," Athena reassured, but Annabeth could tell that her mother was worried.

Percy caught his breath. The Norse god was smart, but he was also cocky. Percy had to use that to his advantage. "You're pretty strong, but strength can only go so far. Courage will prevail and Thor always said you were a coward," Percy mocked.

Loki's dark eyes flashed with fire. His body was engulfed in flames as he unleashed a plume of fire at the Champion of Olympus. Percy smiled. He looked at Hestia and his eyes caught fire. Hestia was still chained to the hearth, but she smiled at the sight of her nephew. Percy's body was covered in flames as the fire from Loki's attack engulfed him. The flames finally ceased. Percy and Loki both returned to their normal forms, but Percy smiled the entire time.

"Is that all you got. I guess Thor was right," Percy said.

Loki screamed in rage as his eyes filled with light; the power of Hyperion. He unleashed a beam of power at Percy. Percy's eyes narrowed before he began to spin Mjolnir. The beam struck the weapon and bounced off. Loki intensified the beam, but Mjolnir never ceased its protection. Finally, Loki ceased his attack. He was out of breath and so was Percy.

"You are quite powerful, boy," Loki said. "However, I know your weakness. You are mortal and therefore you shall never defeat me."

Percy held Mjolnir tightly in his hand. Chaos had warned of this weakness. Unfortunately, Loki knew this as well. "I'm not afraid of you. I beat immortals before," Percy replied.

The air around Loki grew heavy and darkness surrounded the two combatants. "I've killed immortals. How can you stand up to me?" he questioned.

Percy's green eyes turned bright white. Loki's eyes were as black as coal. Light and Darkness, good and evil; this was the fight between the two forces that have struggled since time began.

Percy clutched Mjolnir in his hands. He willed the power of Hades to allow him to bend the shadows to his will. The darkness around the two began to swirl and push against them. Loki yelled and swung his scythe at the Champion of Olympus. Percy held Mjolnir tightly as the two weapons collided. An explosion shook the throne room again. The darkness exploded outward, Loki and Percy flew apart and landed on the marble floor roughly. They both stood up slowly. They eyed each other warily.

"You fight well Loki," Percy said.

Loki's evil grin spread across his face. "So do you Champion," Loki replied. Loki's body began to glow with a golden light. "However, all things must end." Loki's body began to shift and morph as he took on the shape of a thirty foot long king cobra. The creature's golden scales shined in the light of Olympus.

Athena and Annabeth stared at the giant snake in fear. They had never felt so much fear in their lives. Athena looked at the demigods and gods around her. She could sense their fear. "Loki's causing this," Athena said.

Annabeth could feel the fear and anxiety. She knew this was Loki's magic. She stared at Percy, but he stood straight and strong. The magic had no effect on him. "The magic doesn't bother Percy," Annabeth observed.

Athena stared at her little brother. "It appears that the blood of the Aesir makes him immune. I'm sure Loki won't like that," Athena reasoned.

The giant snake stared down upon the Champion of Olympus. Loki's red eyes stared into Percy's glowing white eyes. Loki could feel the fear around him, but Percy was anything but afraid.

"You don't scare me. I can feel you're magic. It doesn't affect me," Percy said.

"I will kill you," Loki said. He lunged forward with his jaws open. His large fangs dripped with green venom. The poison struck the marble floor and began to eat through the stone.

Percy watched the fangs closely. One thing about a snake its mouth is the dangerous part; that made things easier in a fight. Percy dove out of the way, but he willed the air in the room to strike the snake in the face. Loki was knocked to side as the winds smacked the snake aside. Percy moved quickly before he slammed Mjolnir onto the tail of the snake. Loki roared in anger before he snapped his tail backwards. The tail slammed into Percy's back and sent him flying into a wall across the throne room.

Annabeth and Athena gasped when Percy hit the stone wall. He fell to the floor. He left an impression of his body in the stone wall. Percy's armor had prevented him from death, but he had a long gash on his forehead and his mouth bled where he bit his lip. He crawled back up just in time to see the snake slowly move towards him. He had injured the snake's tail.

Loki in snake form glared at Percy with his red eyes. "I will make you sssuffer for that," he hissed.

The snake continued to crawl toward Percy. Percy stared at the snake; his mind raced with ideas. He saw rose bushes in planters near the edge of the thrones. The red roses shined in the light of the throne room, but the green thorns were easily visible. Percy concentrated on the bushes before they grew vines that moved toward the snake. The rose vines wrapped around the snake's body tightly. The snake hissed in pain as the giant thorns dug into the scales of the snake. Golden ichor flowed onto the ground. The snake pulled on the vines, but that only made the thorns dig deeper into the monster's flesh. The snake's red eyes began to glow before the golden scales began to brighten. The vines began to smoke as the creature's body started to heat up. Eventually the vines caught fire and burned away. The monster rose above Percy; its red eyes glowed as they stared into the Champion's bright white eyes.

"Niccce try Perccceeussss," the snake hissed.

Percy held Mjolnir with both hands and readied himself for the inevitable. The snake reared back and struck forward with its giant jaws. Percy swung Mjolnir at the same time. The weapon hit the monster in the jaw; the snake flew across the room and crashed into two of the thrones. Hephaestus and Hermes's throne shattered. The two gods sunk to their knees as their power drained. Ares and Dionysus helped the two sit down.

Percy looked at the limp body of the snake. He smelt something burning near him. He looked down and gasped. The green venom was burning through his armor. He closed his eyes. The armor began to glow before it disappeared. He took off his belt and threw it across the room before it melted into a puddle of molten metal and green poison.

The giant snake began to move once more. The creature turned toward Percy. The side of the snake's head was bloody and its fang was broken. The creature began to glow before it turned back into the god of evil. Loki staggered under the pain in his jaw. The side of his face dripped with ichor and the skin on his cheek was black from a massive bruise.

"You'll die for that," Loki growled.

Percy turned toward the god. His armor was gone, but Mjolnir was still in his hand. Percy was out of breath, but he gave the villain a cocky smirk. "You look good that way," Percy said sarcastically.

Loki's face turned red with anger. He looked at the thrones before his gaze rested on Hestia. "I think I'll hurt those you love," Loki threatened as he walked towards Hestia with his scythe raised in the air. He swung the blade, but Percy intercepted the weapon with Mjolnir. The two enemies struggled; they were both incredibly strong. Loki kicked forward and hit Percy in the stomach. Percy fell backwards from the hit. He felt a rib crack. He didn't have the armor to protect him. He needed to watch himself. "Not so cocky now."

Percy backed away from the hearth and Loki. The god of evil pursued his enemy. Percy moved toward the thrones. He saw Hera; she gave him a sad and desperate look. The sight broke his heart. He swung Mjolnir and broke the celestial bronze chains that held her. Percy moved out of the way; the scythe passed right over his head. Percy gave Loki a roundhouse kick to the leg sending the god to the ground. Percy looked back at Hera. "Free the others," he said.

Hera stood up: she walked toward Gaea and Rhea. Loki jumped in front of her and slapped her across the face. The strike knocked her into Zeus's throne. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Zeus screamed from the other side of the force field. Thalia and Jason stared at their adoptive mother. She didn't move. Tears flowed down Thalia's cheeks. Jason held his sister protectively.

Percy roared and charged Loki. He swung Mjolnir; the two weapons hit with the force of a lightning strike. The ground shook and the two enemies fell to the floor. Loki was the first to stand he walked toward Hestia determined to kill the goddess. He wanted to make Percy suffer. Percy rose to his knees; he followed Loki's gaze as the god walked toward his aunt. Percy looked at Mjolnir; he could only do one thing. He lifted his weapon and threw it at the hearth. The weapon flew through the air like a rocket, but Loki intercepted it with his scythe. Mjolnir fell to the ground and sunk into the marble floor. Percy concentrated on the weapon, but a pulse of energy surrounded the hammer of Thor. Percy watched in horror as Loki encased the hammer in a field of energy. Percy couldn't feel his connection to it anymore.

"It's over boy," Loki said. Loki raised his scythe to deal the final blow to the goddess of the home and hearth. The blade lowered, but a blur intercepted it. Percy stood in front of the god of evil. He held the blade of the scythe between his two hands. The blade hovered just above the Champion's chest. "You are a fool." Loki pushed with all his might as the blade cut through Percy's hands before it imbedded itself in the unprotected chest of the Champion. Percy fell to his knees.

Annabeth and the others screamed at the sight. Annabeth watched in horror as the blade sunk into her boyfriend's chest. His body began to glow as the bright white of his eyes faded. Loki smiled at his captive audience before he slipped his blade out of Percy's chest. Percy's body fell to the floor. A bright orb of energy escaped through the wound in Percy's chest. Loki tried to capture it, but it moved too fast. The orb flew up and through the ceiling. The orb flew into the night sky toward the center of universe and the void of Chaos.

Loki turned back toward Zeus and the others. "Now this world is mine," Loki said ominously.

_**AN: A surprising end to this chapter, but don't worry there is more to come with a few surprises as well, so stay tuned.**_


	21. The Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. I was away from home visiting the wilds of Alaska. I'm back now, so stay tuned for more updates. I will be focusing on this story until completion.**_

Chapter 21: A Choice

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus_

Loki smiled at the lifeless body of the Champion of Olympus. He turned toward the group of gods and demigods that stood on the other side of the force shield he had erected. He saw the tears of the daughter of Athena and sad expressions on the faces of the gods. The daughter of Zeus cried into her brother's shoulder.

"Now to complete the ceremony," Loki exclaimed. He stalked toward Gaea and Rhea; the two immortals stared into the black and lifeless eyes of the Norse god. "We need one more goddess to complete this ceremony." Loki looked at Hera; she was unconscious near the base of the thrones. He walked over to the Queen of the gods and dragged her limp form over to Gaea and Rhea. He chained her to one of the thrones. He stepped back a few feet holding his scythe high above his head. He began to chant in the ancient language of the Norse gods. A white mist formed above the three immortals. The cloud descended upon them. Gaea was the first to scream as she felt her powers begin to drain away.

Zeus and Athena stared in shock at the sight before them. "Is there no way to stop him?" Zeus asked.

Athena looked up at her father. Zeus gasped. Athena's grey eyes were dark like rain clouds. Her face held no hope. "We can't get through this force field," she began. She looked around at the other gods. She saw Poseidon; he sat on the ground by the force field. Percy's death hit him hard; she knew that he blamed himself for anything bad that happened to the boy. She turned back to her father. "We can pray for salvation."

Zeus stared at his daughter; he was still in shock at her hopeless expression. "Pray to whom?" he asked.

* * *

><p><em>The Void<em>

The glowing white orb entered the void. The orb had travelled millions of light years in only a few moments. The ball of light bent space and time to its will. The void was pure darkness; no stars or any object of light was visible. The orb moved quickly through the void until a speck of blue light appeared in the distance. The orb moved toward the light like a moth to a flame. The blue light grew brighter and larger as the orb approached. Suddenly, the blue light exploded. Blue energy engulfed the white orb.

A few moments after the explosion the ghostly image of a dark haired boy dressed in a white robe stood in the middle of a cobalt blue lake. The boy floated above the water. He looked off into the distance; his eyes were pure white and glowed like a star. He saw a large building that was made out of a beautiful blue crystal. The building looked like it was made of angular pieces of glacial ice. The crystals were arranged in an organic pattern like a coral reef. The boy walked towards the building and stepped onto the base of the structure. The crystals glowed as the boy walked across the surface of the structure. He stepped into the building and looked up at the ceiling that towered above him. He walked deeper into the building until he saw a throne made of a black substance that was so dark that the light from the crystals moved away from it. A glowing cloud of debris like a comet settled over the throne. The cloud began to spin and the light within it brightened. The boy looked away from the throne. The light receded and the boy returned his gaze. On the throne sat a being made of energy. The creature glowed with the power of a star. The glowing being had no eyes or facial features, but the boy smiled at the creature.

"Chaos," the boy said the name like he was in a trance.

"Perseus," Chaos replied. His voice came from all around the room and not just from the creature on the throne.

"Where am I?" Percy looked around the room frantically; he looked like a child that woke up in a strange place.

"I'm afraid, you died."

Percy's ethereal form flickered for a moment as the reality of the situation struck home. "What about my home, my family and Annabeth?"

The darkness around Chaos grew thicker and heavier. "They are at the mercy of Loki."

"No, that can't be." Percy paced in front of the creator of the universe. "My vision was true; I failed them."

Chaos's body glowed brighter for a moment. Percy had to look away. "You didn't fail. You were only a mortal. You could've never beaten Loki, but there might be a way."

Percy's face lit up with hope. "I'll do anything."

"You have a choice. The last part of the prophecy is not complete. You can stay here in the void with a part of your family." Three lights appeared in the throne room; they moved toward Percy. They stopped just a few feet from him. The lights grew incredibly bright before they dissolved into the ghostly images of two men and a young woman. The oldest man had white hair and beard. He had a golden eye patch over his left eye and he held a golden spear. The other man was younger. He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore silver armor and held a great hammer in his hand.

Odin, Thor," Percy said. The two men smiled at the boy in front of them.

"It's good to see you nephew," Thor said.

"My boy, you've made me proud," Odin exclaimed.

Percy looked down at the ground. "I've failed. How can you be proud of me?" he asked sadly.

Odin smiled at his grandson. He looked over at the young woman at his side. "I've always been proud of you, and so is your mother," Odin said.

Percy looked at the dark haired woman beside his grandfather. She had bright blue eyes and tanned skin. She was dressed in a white robe similar to his. "Mom," he said.

The woman smiled warmly at him. "Perseus," she exclaimed. "Yes, I'm Skjalff, but your father knew me as Sally."

Percy stepped forward and hugged his mother. The two beings of energy were able to touch, but their close proximity caused a halo of light to float above them. They pulled apart after a few moments.

"Do you want to know the other choice?" Chaos asked.

Percy turned away from his mother. "The other choice," Percy repeated.

"Yes, you can stay here with your mother or you can travel to Yggdrasil, the tree of life. There you can unleash the power necessary to stop Loki," Chaos said.

"What happens to me after I unleash this power?" Percy asked.

"You have great power within you. Much more than you can imagine, but you will have to use all of it to survive the journey to the tree and to unleash its power. I'm sorry, but even I cannot foresee your fate, if you choose that path," Chaos explained.

Percy looked at his mother sadly. "If I make the first choice, what will happen to my home and the rest of my family?" he asked.

"Earth will be destroyed like Asgard and your family and friends along with it," Chaos said.

"If I make the second choice, is there any guarantee that Loki would be destroyed? Percy questioned.

"No, Loki is very powerful, but if you succeed, there is a chance to defeat him," Chaos said.

Percy looked at his mother. She gave him a sad look, but he could see the understanding in her eyes. Percy turned and looked at the creator of the universe. "So, I can stay here and my friends and other family will die or I can go to the tree, unleash this power, and we might have a chance of defeating Loki," Percy said.

"Yes," Chaos agreed.

Percy could feel the eyes of his mother, uncle and grandfather on his back. He could sense the piercing gaze of Chaos. They awaited his answer. He could stay in the void with his mother or he could go on one last mission that might lead to the defeat of Loki. That mission would most likely end his existence. He would use all his power and nothing would be left of him, but could he leave Zeus, Athena, Hestia, Hera and most of all Annabeth, to their fate. Could he let them die? Could he just give up?

"I will go to the tree of life; I need to stop Loki," Percy announced. He gave his mother a sad expression, but he was surprised at the smile that crossed her lips.

"You've made me very proud. You are a true child of the Aesir. I love you my son," Sally said.

Percy smiled brightly at his mother. He thought she would be sad, but the Norse always surprised him. They were all about duty, honor and family, above all else. Sally knew he had to do this. He walked to his mother and hugged her one last time. They separated before Percy walked over to his uncle and grandfather.

Percy stood before Odin. "Grandfather, do I have your blessing?" Percy asked before he knelt on one knee before the Allfather.

Odin smiled at his grandson. The pride and love he held for the boy was clear. "You have my blessing, but you have my love, above all," Odin said as he pulled Percy to his feet and hugged him tightly. When they separated Percy's white eyes shined even brighter.

Thor moved toward his nephew. "You've made me proud. You're a great student my boy. You will always have my blessing," Thor said as he pulled him into a warm embrace.

Once all the farewells were completed, Percy stood before the creator of the universe. "My lord, I am ready for my last mission," Percy proclaimed.

Chaos's body glowed brightly before the darkness that surrounded his body moved toward Percy. Percy gave one last glance to his mother, uncle and grandfather. They waved goodbye before the darkness engulfed him. "Go with my blessing. I dub you the guardian of the universe and protector of life. Go forward and unleash the power of Yggdrasil; the power of life," Chaos said. Those were the last words Percy heard before he succumbed to the darkness. The energy within his body pulsed before he felt himself fly from the void toward a great shimmering light. He watched the white light increase in size. He could feel the energy drain from his body. He traveled at speeds beyond imagination. The light grew closer; the last thing he saw was the shape of a great tree with limbs that were so long that they connected themselves to the nine realms and beyond. This was the tree of life.

_**AN: A short chapter, but stay tuned I will continue this story until it's completed before I work on my other two stories. So please be patient and stay tuned.**_


	22. Protector of the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 22: Protector of the Light

**Third Person POV**

_The Garden of Yggdrasil (Tree of Life)_

Percy stood in knee high grass in a garden full of live oaks. In the center was the largest tree he'd ever seen; the tree was hundreds of times larger than the other oak trees. It was a live oak with twisted limbs and a massive canopy. However, this tree glowed with a white light that pulsed through the trunk of the tree and its limbs.

"Where am I?" Percy asked aloud to no one.

Suddenly, an eagle that was the size of a passenger airliner appeared on one branch of the massive tree. The bird was the color of a golden eagle and its bright yellow beak shined in the light of the tree. The bird had golden eyes that peered into the soul of the boy.

"This is the garden of Yggdrasil, child of the Aesir," the eagle said.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The bird flapped his wings before settling into a giant nest that was perched near the top of the tree. "I am one of the guardians of the tree of life. My name is Arnkell," the eagle said.

"I have come to unleash the power of the tree," Percy explained.

Arnkell looked around the tree. He looked back down at Percy and screeched. "You wish us to fight Loki?" he asked.

"Are you the power of the tree? What do you mean by _us_?"

"I am one of two protectors of the tree of life." The eagle looked down into the tree before its eyes began to glow.

"Who's the other?" Percy followed the eagle's gaze. The base of the tree began to glow before a creature stepped out of the trunk. The creature was larger than the Midgard Serpent, but Percy could tell it was a drakon.

Arknell squawked. "He is no drakon; he is a dragon. He is the child of the first one; the son of Chaos. His name is Níðhöggr, or Nidhogg in the human's tongue."

The dragon had blood red scales with a snake-like body and four legs. Each leg had a clawed foot with five claws tipped with Uru metal. The dragon's head was shaped like a horse's head, but instead of a mane of hair, the dragon's head was covered in scales and hundreds of horns of various sizes. Nidhogg walked toward Percy; his eyes never left the boy's. "Greetings, child of the Aesir; I know of Loki and his plans. My father has explained the mission," Nidhogg said.

Percy was frozen in shock. The dragon spoke to him, but the voice was so soothing and calm. "You'll help me?" Percy asked. 'Didn't I fight you before on Earth?"

Nidhogg laughed; the sound shook the garden and the tree. "You fought a cheap imitation of me. Loki holds no power over me," Nidhogg explained.

"Will you both come to Earth to stop Loki?" Percy questioned.

Arnkell sighed. "It is my duty to stay with the tree," he explained.

"I will go to Midgard and fight the evil one," Nidhogg said. The dragon eyed the boy carefully. "However, I do not have the power to go to Midgard and fight Loki. I need help to go there."

Percy stepped closer. "I chose my path. My power is at your disposal. I will help you," Percy explained.

Nidhogg looked at Arnkell; the eagle nodded. "Agreed, but you will lose yourself in the process," the dragon said.

Percy nodded. "I knew this would be a one way trip for me. I will fade into nothingness," Percy said.

The dragon snorted. "You will not fade," Nidhogg said. He stared into Percy's eyes. "The two of us shall merge; I will no longer be alone and neither shall you."

Percy's eyes widened. "I won't cease to exist?" he asked.

The dragon laughed at the question. "No, you and I will be as one. We shall fight Loki together. The champion and the guardian combined. We shall be the Protector of Life; blessed by the first one himself, an immortal being beyond the gods or titans. We shall be the embodiment of the power of life and light. We shall be the opposite of Loki," Nidhogg explained.

Percy just stared at the dragon in awe. He would unite with the dragon. "I'm here to serve," Percy said.

Nidhogg smiled. His massive teeth glowed in the light of the tree. "Come closer child," the dragon said. Percy walked towards the dragon. The dragon placed his head on the ground. Percy climbed onto the head and held onto the scales of the dragon. The dragon began to chant in a language more ancient than any Percy had heard before. A magic aura covered the body of the dragon. The light was red and brightened as the dragon spoke.

Arnkell watched the dragon and Percy begin to glow. He smiled sadly at his friend and companion. He was happy that the universe would be saved, but he knew that Nidhogg would not return from this mission.

The light around the dragon and Percy grew brighter until no creature could look at the light without the destruction of their eyes. An explosion rocked the base of the tree. Arnkell held on for dear life. The entire garden shook as the tree itself poured life and energy into the two beings.

Suddenly, the earthquake stopped and the light faded. A lone entity stood at the base of the tree. The dragon and the boy were gone. In their place was a young man. The man had pale white skin without any imperfections. He wore golden armor and he had no eyes, instead his eye sockets were filled with a white light, the power of the tree. The man's hair was orange flames that moved back and forth around the man's head like a great bonfire.

Arnkell watched the creature in awe. Where was his friend? Where was the boy?

The man looked up at the giant eagle. "Do not fret my dear friend. I am Nidhogg and I am Perseus, but now we are so much more. From this day forward we shall be known as Njall," the man said.

"Njall means champion or protector in ancient Norse," Arnkell replied.

"Yes, my friend," Njall said. Njall looked up into space; he followed the light of the tree as it led to a speck of light in the distance. "I go to Midgard; to fight the evil one."

"I wish you good fortune, my old friend," Arnkell said.

Njall smiled. "I wish you the same my friend. Guard the tree well," Njall said as he began to float into the air. Njall's body began to glow before he turned into a massive white comet that streaked through space toward Midgard and the final battle.

* * *

><p><em>The Void<em>

Chaos watched Njall transform into energy before his long trip to Midgard. A noise in Chaos's palace drew his attention away from the image. Sally Jackson stood before the creator of all. "Yes, my dear," Chaos said.

Sally looked up at the creator of the universe. "What shall happen to my son?" she asked.

"He has merged with my first child. They are more than they once were. However, his future is unclear to me. Only the Fates, my grandchildren know what is to pass. I too worry for my child. I hope that in the end they will both find happiness. Maybe they will find it united or in some other form," Chaos replied.

Sally gave him a hopeful smile. "I pray for the same thing, my lord," Sally said before she disappeared.

Chaos leaned back into his throne. He looked toward the tree of life and smiled. "Great spirit of Order, please watch over Njall. He fights for light, goodness and life. Hope is not lost. I Chaos, creator of all, the first living being of the universe pray to you Great Spirit, may your will be done," Chaos recited.

_**AN: A very short story, but it had a purpose. To setup the next chapter; the fight between the light and the dark, between good and evil, Njall and Loki.**_


	23. The Light and the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 23: The Light and the Dark

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Loki continued to chant his spell as the black aura surrounded both Gaea and Rhea. Rhea screamed in agony as she writhed in pain on the floor beside her mother. Hera stared on in fear. The black aura slowly moved to surround the Queen of the gods. Hera shook in fear as the black aura surrounded her body. She screamed as the searing pain surged through her. She blacked out as the pain and loss of energy was too much for her.

Zeus watched as Loki continued to speak the ancient spell that would doom the gods and the world they led. When Hera screamed; he looked away, unable to watch his beloved wife suffer. He closed his eyes as he heard her screams. When her screams ceased he looked back. Hera was unconscious beside their mother. The sight before him was hypnotic; he couldn't look away.

Suddenly, a sound from above tore everyone away from the scene in the throne room. They looked up at the broken sky light. The darkness of outer space shone through the broken glass. An object made of dust, debris and a white energy raced toward them. Everyone in the room stared at it wide eyed. As the object drew closer a look of realization spread across Athena's face. "A comet," she said. Everyone stared at the comet that flew towards the throne room at incredible speed. "Everyone get on the ground, now." Demigods and gods alike dropped to the marble floor as the celestial object grew closer. An explosion of light, energy and debris blew through the throne room as the shockwave from the collision was unleashed.

Loki dropped to the ground. He never finished his spell. He stood up carefully as he brushed the debris from his clothes and armor. He looked toward the crater that was formed from the great collision. His mouth dropped open when he saw the man in the middle of the crater. The man stood still with his eyes closed. He was a tall man with pale skin and fiery orange hair.

"Who are you?" Loki asked apprehensively. It was the first time anyone had heard Loki speak in such a way before.

The tall man opened his eyes, but he didn't have eyes, instead, orbs of energy occupied his eye sockets. The man looked at Loki and smiled. "My names is Njall; the protector of the light and child of the first one," Njall said.

Loki stepped back. "A child of Chaos," he said. Njall nodded. All the gods and demigods in the room marveled at the son of Chaos. "Why are you here?"

Njall laughed at the question. "I'm here to destroy you," he replied.

Loki snarled at the answer. "I cannot be destroyed," Loki declared.

Njall's smile turned into a sneer. "We shall see," he said.

Loki's body began to glow before he unleashed a powerful blast of fire toward Njall. Njall raised his hand and the fire was engulfed by a blast of white smoke. The flame extinguished immediately. The white smoke touched Loki; he shivered as the cold surrounded him. "Carbon dioxide," Loki said.

"A bit cold, but it works just fine," Njall replied.

Loki narrowed his eyes. His body glowed as he turned into the giant cobra. Njall smiled at the sight. "Why are you sssmiling?" Loki hissed.

Njall's eyes glowed bright as his body was engulfed into a cloud of white dust. When the dust settled the man that was the son of Chaos was gone. In his placed was a bright red dragon. The beast was a little bigger than the snake. The snake looked at the dragon in fear.

"I see fear in your eyes," the dragon said.

The snake opened his mouth showing his fangs and the green venom that dripped from them. He lunged towards the dragon, but Njall stood still. The snake moved to bite the throat of the dragon, but was met with two clawed feet that thrust forward. The claws of the feet clasped the neck of the snake and middle of its body. Loki screamed in agony as the claws of the dragon cut through the snake's scales. Golden ichor pooled on the floor of the throne room.

Njall gave the snake one last squeeze before throwing the snake across the room. The snake struck a stone column shattering it. The snake began to glow until Loki's humanoid form returned. He knelt on the ground; he clutched his ribs as more blood dripped from his wounds. He stood up carefully. He concentrated on his body before black energy formed around his body. His wounds closed up. He turned toward Njall with an evil grin on his face. "Is that all you got?" he asked.

Njall laughed at the question. "I could say the same thing to you," Njall replied.

Loki's scythe appeared in his hands before he charged Njall. Njall's eyes flared; a shaft of light appeared in his hands before it turned into a spear that was taller than the son of Chaos. He spun the spear to block Loki's strike. Njall twisted his spear and knocked Loki to the ground. Loki stood up quickly with the help of his scythe.

Loki glared at the son of Chaos. A black aura of power pulsed around the body of the god of evil. He raised his scythe high above his head and charged. Njall stood with his spear parallel to the ground. Loki moved as fast as a Cheetah, he swung his scythe as he closed on Njall. As the blade of the cursed weapon moved to intercept Njall's neck, the son of Chaos dropped to the ground and fell forward at the same time. He pushed the spear forwards as he fell. The spear struck Loki in the shins. The god of evil fell forward as his legs were knocked out from under him. He fell on the ground hard; his scythe fell from his hands and skidded across the marble floor. The scythe stopped at Hestia's feet. The goddess held the scythe in her hands before she tossed it into the hearth. The fire of the hearth surged into the air as the flames destroyed Loki's weapon.

Loki stood up as anger surged through him. He turned and stared in shock as the point of Njall's spear was directed at his throat; the blade was only a few inches from the Norse god. "Give up Loki, you've lost," Njall said.

Loki's black eyes glowed; he balled his hands into fists and let loose a blast of dark energy that struck Njall's spear. The weapon flew through the air, until it struck Mjolnir that was still held in its force field prison. When the spear struck the energy field it interacted with the energy of the force field and the power of Mjolnir. The mix of energies overloaded; a massive explosion rocked the throne room. Everyone fell to the ground as columns and sections of wall toppled over.

No one was seriously hurt, but the stability of the throne room's structure was severely compromised. Annabeth turned toward her mother. Percy's girlfriend's eyes were red and puffy. She wiped her eyes. "The structure might collapse; the structural supports have been severely damaged," Annabeth explained.

Athena nodded as she looked at the few columns that remained. "We need to get out of here," Athena said. Annabeth nodded; she rushed to find Jason and Thalia. She found them under the debris of a broken column; Thalia's leg was broken. Nico and Bianca appeared out of the shadows and ran to help. Jason, Annabeth and Bianca lifted the column while Nico pulled Thalia out of the way. He carried her bridal style as they ran toward the elevator. The gods all disappeared, except for Athena and Zeus. Annabeth and the other demigods were in the elevator. Annabeth screamed at her mother as the elevator door closed. The last thing she saw was her mother next to Zeus, as she tried to get him to leave.

"Father, we need to go," Athena urged.

Zeus stared at the destruction inside the force field. The black aura was still around Hera and the others. Loki and Njall were both struggling to regain consciousness. "I can't leave her," Zeus said.

"We can't stay," Athena pleaded. "It's too late for her, please father, we need to go."

Suddenly, the ground stopped moving. Athena and Zeus watched as Njall stood up, his eyes glowed brightly. Loki stood up as well. The two enemies turned towards each other.

Loki smiled as he looked at the lifeless forms of Gaea and Rhea, only Hera looked alive. "It's over child of Chaos; you've lost," Loki declared.

"Hope is not lost as long as I still live," Njall said.

Loki's evil grin widened. "I can take care of that," Loki said before he balled his fists and unleashed a burst of dark energy toward the son of Chaos. Njall intercepted the blast with a blast of light energy. The two forces collided; the air in the room buzzed with energy as the two sources of power struggled against each other. Light energy versus dark energy. Goodness versus evil.

Athena and Zeus watched in fascination as the two polar opposites struggled for dominance. Loki focused with all his might on the dark energy within himself; his power was immense. However, Njall held his own; the power of light was just as strong.

"You can't win; I was born to rule," Loki said.

Njall gritted his teeth. "I was created to stop you," he said as his eyes became as bright as a supernova. His power grew; Loki's dark eyes dimmed at the sight. "I will not… let you… win." At the last word Njall pushed with all his might the blast of light energy surged forward and overcame the power of darkness. Njall moved forward as his power overwhelmed the god of evil. He pulled Loki into a death grip. The Norse god screamed in frustration and in fear. For the first time the god of evil showed fear. Athena and Zeus watched in admiration as Njall held onto Loki.

"You can't stop me. I can't be killed," Loki yelled.

"All things must come to an end. Today is your day," Njall said. The light engulfed the two opponents. Athena and Zeus looked away as the light was blindingly bright. A sudden pulse of energy basked the entire throne room with light. Athena and Zeus covered their eyes. When the light ceased; the two Olympians looked into the throne room. The force field was gone and there was no sign of Loki or Njall. Gaea, Rhea and Hera were still chained to the thrones. Zeus ran to his wife's side. He broke the chains that bound her; he held her in his arms. Athena knelt down beside her father. She touched Rhea and Gaea, but they were as cold as death.

Athena looked up at her father. "How is she?" Athena asked.

Zeus looked down at his wife a few tears dripped down from his eyes. "She's dead," he replied. Athena's own tears flowed. She could tell her father was heartbroken and the sight broke her heart as well.

Sounds from behind the two gods revealed the presence of the other Olympians. Thalia and Jason joined their father. Thalia touched her adopted mother's hand. She flinched away when she felt the ice cold flesh. She buried herself into Jason's shoulder. She cried again. Jason stared at the woman that was his patron, and then his adopted mother. He held in his own tears. He had hated her for the past year, but now he felt sorry for her. He knew now that the Hera that died was not the same Hera that took revenge on his mother. This Hera wasn't the Queen; she was a mother.

Annabeth stood beside Nico, Bianca and Malcolm. "Mom, where is Njall?" Annabeth asked.

Athena looked up with sadness in her eyes. "He's gone, but so is Loki. The war is over," she said. Her voice held no happiness. The war was won, but at a terrible price.

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room. Everyone looked on in fear. The vortex was a mix of energy and light. A being of pure light and energy stepped out of the vortex. Zeus was in no shape to approach the being, so Poseidon and Athena walked towards the entity.

"Who are you?" Poseidon asked warily.

"No need for alarm. I am Chaos, creator of the universe," Chaos replied. A round of gasps circulated through those present.

Poseidon and Athena both bowed to the creator. "My lord, why are you here?" Athena asked.

"I am here to fulfill the last request of my son and one final duty to this world," Chaos said. He raised his hand; a ball of blue light sat in his palm. "This is all that is left of Njall. It was his final wish to protect this piece of himself."

Chaos walked towards the far end of the throne room. The body of a dark haired demigod lay on the ground. His skin was pale and his body was deathly still. Chaos knelt down beside the boy that was the Champion of Olympus. He laid the blue orb of light on the boy's chest. The light moved through the boy's skin. Suddenly, waves of blue energy surged through the boy's body. The boy convulsed as the energy surged through his body. Chaos stood up before the boy stopped moving. Percy opened his eyes; they were sea green now. He sat up and looked around. When he saw Chaos a broad smile stretched across his face.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"Yes my boy; you've won," Chaos replied.

"Percy," Annabeth yelled as she charged across the throne room. She land on the floor beside her boyfriend and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged him. All the gods and demigods smiled at the sight.

Chaos turned toward the gods and said, "The Champion lives."

_**AN: One more chapter to this story, so stay tuned.**_


	24. Mother Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

Chapter 24: Mother Earth

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Chaos stood over the revived Champion of Olympus. Annabeth pulled out of the hug, but she held onto Percy's arm protectively. Percy smiled at her before he turned his gaze toward the creator of the universe.

"Why am I alive?" Percy asked.

"My boy, when you and Nidhogg merged to create Njall, your life forces merged. You were two beings in one. Njall was very powerful, but so was Loki. In order to defeat the god of evil he had to sacrifice himself, but he protected you. He believed that you deserved to live, so he protected your life force and asked me to restore you to life. It was his last request before he faded. He is now with your family and the others, in the great void," Chaos explained.

"I feel different," Percy observed.

"Yes, you no longer possess the powers of the eldest gods, but you are much more than a demigod. You are a child of the Aesir and of Olympus. You are a mix of both Pantheons. You possess the abilities of a son of Poseidon, plus your powers as an Aesir," Chaos said.

"What powers?" Percy asked.

"Your telekinetic powers; they were always your main power as an Aesir. The Fates have allowed you to retain two blessings as well; one of Olympus and the other of Asgard. Which blessings do you wish to retain?" Chaos inquired.

Percy smiled as he looked around. "I wish to keep my sister's blessing," Percy said as he gave Athena his crooked grin. Athena nodded. Percy looked up at the night sky. "I wish to keep the blessing of Thor."

"As you wish, you shall have dominion over the thunder and storms and you shall be blessed with wisdom. However, you also need a weapon," Chaos said.

"A weapon," Percy repeated.

Chaos held out his hands; two swirling tendrils of molten metal appeared above the First One's hands. The metal glowed red hot as the two tendrils swirled around each other and merged. A bright light exploded before a shiny sword hovered in the air above the marble floor of the throne room. Percy marveled at the sword. It was a double edged sword with a leather grip. One edge was a bluish green metal while the other was celestial bronze. Chaos smiled at the look of realization on Percy's face. "Yes, this sword is a mix of Uru steel and celestial bronze," Chaos explained.

The sword moved toward Percy before he grabbed the hilt in his hand. The sword was the perfect weight and the grip fit his hand perfectly. Percy looked at the side of the sword; engraved into the metal was the familiar Ancient Greek name, Anaklusmos. Percy smiled before he said, "Riptide."

"I'm glad you like it," Chaos said. Percy clicked the handle of the sword before it turned into a pen.

Chaos stepped away from Percy. Once Chaos moved away Thalia and the other demigods ran to Percy and greeted him. Annabeth let go of her boyfriend as Thalia hugged her brother. Nico and Jason helped Percy to his feet before they all greeted him with hugs and pats on the back.

Chaos walked over to Zeus before he knelt beside Gaea and Rhea. He placed his hand on Mother Earth's head. He looked down at the ground; the light that made up his body dimmed.

Zeus looked up at the creator; Chaos didn't move. "My lord," Zeus said softly.

Chaos turned toward the King of the gods. "They're dead," Chaos said simply. "My daughter let her anger and loyalty get the best of her. She could never see Kronos and his brothers for what they were."

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way," Zeus said.

The light around Chaos's body brightened. "You've really turned yourself around," Chaos said.

Zeus gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You let go of your paranoia and lust for power. Ever since Perseus's birth you've been a different leader, so much better than your father or grandfather. I must commend you," Chaos explained.

Zeus stared at the creator of the universe in awe. "I only did what was right," Zeus said.

"Exactly, you wanted your children to be proud of you," Chaos said.

"Of course," Zeus said.

Chaos looked down at Rhea. "Your mother was very proud of you," Chaos informed.

Zeus looked at the dead body of his mother. "Can nothing be done?" he asked.

"They are dead, but much of their energy remains in their bodies. There is enough to revive one of them," Chaos said. "However, there has to be a goddess of the Earth, if not, the world shall end. As we speak I'm using my power to keep the world together."

Zeus looked at Hera and his mother sadly. "So, you will bring back Gaea?" Zeus inquired.

"Of course not, she is in the void now. She lost the right for her power. She would have attacked you, if Kronos had been defeated. Loki, in a way, did you a favor. However, her death still saddens me; she had the potential to be great," Chaos said.

"Who will you bring back?" Zeus asked hopefully.

"At first, I planned to bring back Rhea. She was the greatest of the titans, but she chose to remain in the void. She asked me to save Hera," Chaos explained.

"She did," Zeus said.

"Rhea loves her children; she would do anything for you," Chaos began. "She believes that Hera deserves a second chance." By this time Percy and the others were near Chaos and Zeus. Percy knelt beside his father. When Zeus saw him; he pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"Dad… can't… breathe," Percy said. Zeus let go of his son.

"Sorry, it's so good to have you back," Zeus exclaimed.

Percy looked up at Chaos. "Will you save her?" he asked.

"I will," Chaos said. He motioned for everyone to stand back. Percy and Zeus rose to their feet and backed away with the others. Chaos stood over the lifeless form of Hera. Two small balls of light; one green and the other blue rose from the bodies of Gaea and Rhea. The balls of energy flew into Hera's chest. A white glow appeared around Hera's body as an intermingling of energies surged through her. The light dimmed before Hera opened her eyes and gasped for breath.

Chaos stood back as Zeus propped Hera up into his lap. Hera looked up into her husband's eyes and smiled. Zeus's eyes filled with tears of joy as water flowed down his cheeks. Hera had never seen her husband cry in many years. "It's okay," she soothed.

Zeus smiled down at her before catching her lips with his own. Percy smiled as he watched his parents kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments. "I love you," Zeus said.

Hera was happier than she had ever been before. "I love you too," she replied.

"Perseus," Chaos said. All eyes turned toward the creator of the universe.

"Yes, my lord," Percy said.

"I'm sorry that I cannot return more people to life, but even I must bow to the ancient laws and to the Fates. I was given permission to return you and a goddess," Chaos said. He looked at Hera; the goddess smiled thankfully. "My work is done." He turned as a black vortex of energy erupted in the middle of the throne room. He stepped toward the vortex, but stopped just short of the maelstrom. "By the way Percy, happy birthday," Chaos said before he walked through the vortex and disappeared.

Percy smiled at where the father of Njall had been. He felt someone hug him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Annabeth's smiling face. "Hey Wise Girl," he said.

Annabeth's smile widened. "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain," she replied.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – a few hours later<em>

Percy sat on a ledge that looked down over Manhattan. The war was over, but so many had died. Over a million mortals perished because of the virus that Loki had unleashed upon them. He had used them as weapons; he never cared that they had families and friends. Over half of the demigod army had perished in the battle. Many more were injured. Others, like Will Solace would never recover from the psychological trauma.

Percy sighed before running his fingers through his hair. Most of the Roman demigods had perished. Percy was happy that his brother Jason was alive and that he was able to save Reyna. He didn't want his brother to suffer the pain of losing someone he loved.

Thalia and Nico were closer since the battle. Percy guessed that the near death experiences had made them reconcile their feelings. They were almost inseparable now.

Bianca and Malcolm were happy as well. Hades didn't like it, but the god of the dead was a good father. His daughter's happiness was more important to him than anything else.

Clarisse was in the infirmary on Olympus. She suffered terrible injuries, but she would recover. Luke never left her room. He stayed at her side; Clarisse acted annoyed, but Percy knew that she loved it. Percy was happy that Luke had found someone.

Percy heard familiar footsteps walk towards him. The person sat down beside him and weaved her arm through his. He saw the golden curls of the girl; Percy smiled at the site of his girlfriend.

"What're you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm thinking about the battle. I could've done more to prevent those deaths," Percy said sadly.

Annabeth squeezed his arm tightly. Percy stared at her curiously. "Don't talk like that," she said harshly.

She let go of his arm. "I had the power, but I was too busy trying to stop Loki. I let so many people down," Percy said as the pain of guilt filled his chest.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's face between her hands and turned his head to look at her. Her storm grey eyes bored into his sea green ones. "You gave your life to stop Loki. You chose to come back and fight him again. You gave up existence to fight him. No one blames you. You couldn't do anymore. I was wrong for saying that you abandoned us before the fight. You did so much for all of us. I'm just glad you're alive," Annabeth explained.

She let go of his face. Percy smiled at the intensity he saw in her eyes. "You really mean that don't you?" he asked.

"I do, no matter what happens, you're the hero that saved us." Annabeth smiled as she pulled Percy into a hug. Percy held the daughter of Athena close to his body.

They pulled away a minute later. "Thank you." Percy smiled at her.

"You're welcome. You still have a birthday gift to receive." Annabeth gave him a mischievous grin.

"What pray tell could that be?" Percy questioned playfully.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. The two held onto each not wanting the other to let go.

Athena and Poseidon walked side by side through the corridors of Olympus in search of their children. They stopped when they saw the two kissing each other near the edge of one of the gardens. They both smiled.

"I guess you'll have to tell her later about the Architect of Olympus position," Poseidon said.

Athena smiled at her one time rival. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. Poseidon smiled at her touch. "What do you think they would do, if they found out about us?" Athena asked.

Poseidon's crooked grin spread across his face. "They're smart kids; I'm sure they already suspect something," Poseidon replied.

Athena laughed. "That was pretty smart for a kelp head," she said.

"I've been hanging around this beautiful and brilliant goddess. Some of those smarts had to rub off on me sometime," Poseidon explained playfully.

"That was sweet; I think you are getting smarter," Athena complimented.

Poseidon raised her hand that he was holding and kissed it softly. "Come one, we'll see them later." The two gods turned away and walked back into the temple.

Zeus and Hera appeared in the doorway after Poseidon and Athena had left. Zeus looked at his daughter holding his brother's hand. "Did you know about that?" Zeus asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Hera smiled at his over protectiveness. "Yes, they're happy together," Hera said with a look that told her husband that the discussion was finished.

"Okay, but he better not hurt her," Zeus replied.

Hera laughed. "Athena can take care of herself. Besides, Poseidon has had a crush on her for a thousand years," she explained.

Zeus's mouth hung open. "Why didn't I know this?" he asked.

"Because you're a man and totally oblivious to such things," Hera teased. Zeus frowned. Hera held onto his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. Zeus smiled down at his wife. "Do you see Percy?"

Zeus looked out toward the edge of the garden. He smiled when he saw Percy and Annabeth kissing. "That's my boy," Zeus said proudly.

Hera followed his gaze. Her face morphed into a look of motherly concern. "You need to give him the _talk_," Hera said.

"Come on, he's a big boy," Zeus said.

Hera glared at her husband. "I don't want any grandchildren until they're married and out of college," Hera said.

Zeus sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to him tonight," Zeus said. Hera nodded.

"They do look perfect together," Hera observed.

"I think your new role as Mother Earth agrees with you," Zeus said.

"Maybe, but I'm still the goddess of marriage, so behave yourself," Hera teased.

Zeus smiled. "I swear on the Styx," he promised as thunder sounded overhead. Hera hugged him tightly. "We should probably get out of here before we disturb them."

"I agree, the Champion deserves his reward," Hera said with a wry smile on her face before the two gods walked away.

**THE END**

_**AN: A fluffy ending I know. This is the end of the Champion of Olympus series. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the stories that made up this series. They were a lot of fun and I appreciate everyone's support. I have two stories left to finish. Will I continue to write after those, well I haven't decided. Stay tuned to Divided Soul and Perseus and the Monster Force.**_


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of Olympus: Child of the First One

_**AN: Several of you asked for an epilogue in the future, so here we go. I think this will be quite a bit different than previous epilogues I've written, so enjoy.**_

Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Third Person POV**

_Near Camp Half Blood – 25 years later_

A group of limousines and police cars stopped on the edge of the farm road. The middle limousine was much larger than the others; two American flags protruded from the hood of the car. Four men dressed in black suits with sunglasses exited the lead car. They walked to the edge of the driveway that led down to a strawberry farm.

"Delphi Strawberry Service," one of the men read.

"Why does he come here every year on this date?" another man asked curiously.

"This is his birthday, maybe he used to come here as a kid or something," the third man offered.

"It's pretty odd," the fourth man said.

"What're you four doing out here?" a blonde haired man in a black suit questioned. A tall woman in a black suit was at his side.

"Just talking sir," the first man replied stiffly.

"Get in position I want this road and the surroundings covered," the blonde man said. The four men jumped to attention before they rushed off to their positions.

The tall woman chuckled. "Luke, you know how to get their attention," she complimented.

Luke smiled. "Clarisse, they're Secret Service agents, they need to act like it," Luke complained.

Clarisse laughed. "I'm a daughter of Ares, but they're only mortals. I'm sure this seems pretty weird to them," Clarisse replied.

Luke sighed. "I know, but they have their duty," Luke said.

Clarisse grinned before she squeezed his arm. "How come you agreed to join the service?" she questioned.

"He needed me, besides, my wife was already in the service and kicking ass," Luke said with a wry smile on his face.

Clarisse gave him an amused smirk. "We have our duty too," she reminded.

Luke smiled. "You're right, it's time for the boss to come home," Luke said.

"At least for a little while," Clarisse clarified.

The two agents walked to the door of the large limousine and opened it.

"Malcolm, you better tell that museum curator that the design of the new addition will be ready by tomorrow. I don't want any more delays," a blonde haired, grey eyed woman said into her cell phone. She saw Luke and Clarisse and smiled. "Malcolm, I've got to go. I'll tell him hello for you, bye," she finished as she hung up the phone.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. President?" Luke asked politely, but the smile on his face showed his amusement.

"Yes, if I can keep my husband from working," she said as she pointed toward the dark haired man in the business suit. He was slouched over a laptop computer. His hands glided across the keyboard quickly.

"Annabeth, I'm almost done," he began. He finished the sentence he was typing before he closed the computer. "Ready." The man looked up at the two agents; his sea green eyes shined in the light. "We're here already?"

Luke smiled. "Yes, Mr. President," he replied.

President Perseus Jackson smiled at his friend. "Good work Luke, give my best to all your agents," Percy said.

Luke nodded. "I will sir," he said.

"Mr. President, the path is clear and camp is ready for your appearance," Clarisse explained.

Percy grinned at his old friend. "Good, thanks Clarisse," he said. He looked at Luke with a mischievous grin. "Keep this one out of trouble." He pointed at Luke with his finger when he said that. Percy turned toward Annabeth. "I'm ready dear."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before she exited the limousine. Percy followed close behind her. He held her hand as they walked up the farm road toward Half Blood Hill. Luke and Clarisse were the only agents to follow them. The four stopped at the top of the hill and looked down over the camp. Thalia's pine tree stood guard at the border to camp with the dragon underneath. Percy smiled when he saw Peleus.

"It hasn't changed very much," Percy commented.

"Certainly not as much as us," Annabeth replied.

Luke and Clarisse watched their friends closely. They both looked at camp and smiled as they remembered all the good times they had there.

"We better go," Percy said as he led Annabeth and the others down the hill and through the magical borders of the camp.

Chiron stood just on the other side of the border. Jason, Thalia, Nico and Bianca stood beside him. Chiron bowed to Percy. "Good to see you, Mr. President," Chiron said with a wry smile. The others all smiled at the Champion of Olympus.

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. He looked ten years younger. "It's good to be back. I feel so much younger here," Percy replied.

Luke stepped up to Percy. "Mr. President, we've got only two hours before we have to leave," Luke reminded.

Percy nodded. A sad expression crossed his face. "Thanks Luke," he said.

Percy and Annabeth stepped forward and greeted their friends. Jason and Thalia hugged their brother, while Bianca and Nico hugged Annabeth. After all the greetings were over Chiron motioned for them to go to the mess hall.

They all sat down at the counselor's table.

"So, how're things with Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo?" Percy asked.

Thalia and Nico both looked at each other and blushed. "We've been married for five years now. You act like we're newlyweds or something," Thalia complained.

Percy and Annabeth chuckled at her annoyed expression.

Nico rolled his eyes at Thalia's attitude. "We're fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Percy and Jason both frowned. "You might be married to her, but if you hurt her…" Jason began to say.

"I can always have you thrown in jail," Percy said as he winked at Clarisse and Luke. The two agents smiled fiendishly as they pulled off their sunglasses to glare at the son of Hades.

Nico's face became as white as chalk. Bianca laughed at her brother. "Don't tease him so much. He might have an accident," Bianca said as she tried to hold in her laughter. Nico pouted. Thalia laughed in his face before she kissed him on the cheek.

Annabeth smiled at all her friends. "Now let's celebrate. Happy birthday Percy," she exclaimed before everyone else followed her lead. Percy smiled at all the congratulations. The younger campers at the other tables watched the counselor's table closely. They were in awe of the great heroes that sat there, but most of all they were blown away by the presence of the Champion of Olympus.

Chiron stood and walked to the middle of the mess hall. "Campers," he began. "We have a very special guest today. He is the greatest camper and student I ever taught. You all know him as much more than the President. He is the Champion of Olympus. I present to you Perseus Jackson," Chiron said, as all the campers applauded his presence.

A few campers yelled, "Speech." The word echoed through the mess hall as everyone else followed suit.

Percy smiled at the young campers. Annabeth gave him a wink. Percy kissed her cheek before he stood up. He walked to the center of the mess hall. He raised his hands and the crowd became quiet.

"Thank you so much," Percy said. He looked around at all the tables and smiled at the sight of so many young demigods. "I feel honored to be back at my home. The place I feel closest to in the world. This is the place where I learned, trained, fought and played." He looked at his friends and family at the counselor's table. They all smiled at him knowingly "I won't bore all of you with long speeches, but I would like to talk to you all about what it means to be a hero." Everyone watched him carefully. The young campers wanted to hear what he had to say. "Being a hero has nothing to do with fighting monsters or Titans. A hero is someone who fights for something bigger than his or herself." Annabeth smiled at her husband. "When I was your age I fought for Olympus, for this camp, for my family and friends. A hero is someone who puts themselves last. Heroes are people who care for others. Anyone who puts the needs of others over their needs, those people are heroes. Above all else a hero is loyal, caring and selfless. Being brave doesn't make one a hero. Fear doesn't make one weak. Fear can keep you alive. The greatest gift anyone can give is to give their life for a cause or for someone else. Those are the greatest heroes. On this day every year I come here to remember those that we lost, those who gave their lives for others." Percy raised his glass in the air and said, "Heroes!"

The campers and Percy's friends and family raised their glasses and yelled, "Heroes."

Percy smiled. He walked back to his seat. Annabeth laced her arm through his. She leaned near his ear and whispered, "Way to go Seaweed Brain."

Percy's crooked grin widened. He looked around at his friends and family. He raised his glass again. "To friends and family," he said before everyone else repeated the words. Percy drank from his glass. Today was another birthday for him, but it was much more than that. Ever since his sixteenth birthday, he had dedicated himself to serve others. Today, he was President and tomorrow he might be something else, but he would always look out for others. That was how he honored the memory of those heroes that gave their lives, so others could live.

**THE END – That's all!**


End file.
